


Scoobies in a Marvel World II

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: The Key Unlocked [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Scoobies in a Marvel World" and focuses on Xander and Dawn now both Asgardians, Buffy and Willow working for Tony, Sif and Loki both trying to ignore the First's influence, the appearance of the Winter Soldier and Hydra trying to use the slayers for their own purposes. Some romance with slight Steve/Buffy/Clint triangle.Please read the first story before attempting to read this sequel. The bombardment of Marvel movies has made writing more in this universe a bit overwhelming. I placed my first story before Captain America Winter Soldier. However, I used a bit of Thor: Dark World when I used the dark elves. For the most part, this story will continue in that vein. At the end of the first story, I alluded to the new story plot of the First working with the Mistress of Death, who is worshiped by Thanos, one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms. This story will pick up that along with the buildup of Hydra and Project Insight from the second Captain America movie. There will be clear differences as the slayers’ involvement will change everything. I will be going back and forth from Asgard to Earth.
Series: The Key Unlocked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792903
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel world or BTVS.  
> My goal is to have fun and entertain—not to change your life with this story! Enjoy!
> 
> This story takes place a few weeks after Xander was changed into an Asgard to save his life.

Chapter 1: The Asgards

******New York City*****

Xander got out of the shower and used a towel to wipe the steam covered mirror. He watched his body as he dried off. It'd been two weeks since he'd been back on Earth after his near-death experience at the hand of the evil elves. He'd gotten his eye back. He mostly looked the same, but he was an inch taller. None of his clothes fit him right anymore since he'd gotten some definition across the shoulders and arms. His job in construction had put muscle on him. Now, though, he seemed to be more in every way. The change was subtle, so it wouldn't freak out those who were casual acquaintances. Those who knew him well, however, already knew why he was suddenly so much more.

When he and Dawn returned back to Earth, he just wanted things to feel normal again. He knew it was silly, and he was decidedly not normal. Although he did want to continue working with Tony, he requested time before getting started. He went back to the construction site. The guys were amazed at his new eye. He told them that Tony hooked him up with a new experimental eye transplant. Since Tony Stark was a genius who practically walked on water, no one questioned it. His co-workers were happy for him and welcomed him with open arms. It felt so good to be able to just use his hands to do normal things. For the eight hours he was at work, he could put everything out of his mind. Asgard. Dawn who was now Atali. Dark Elves. Oldin. None of it mattered but the feel of the wood, the precision of the job.

Dawn was graduating that weekend. Xander was trying to be supportive, but a part of him still felt resentful of how easily Dawn had changed his very being. Another part of him, though, felt grateful. He knew that he'd be dead if the All-Father hadn't intervened. Dawn used a glamour when she was at school. When he came home, she was back to Atali. Xander wanted to love both sides of her. He knew that she loved him more completely than anyone ever had. Anya had taught him what love was. However, her time as a vengeance demon had left a dark mark on her. She had been jealous and possessive and never understood his desire to fight with Buffy even though she died fighting with them. Dawn, though, fit him so completely. She got him like no one—not even Willow—did.

The problem wasn't so much that she was an Asgard. It was the fact that she was ancient. Unlike before when she was just the Key, she was now both older and wiser. It wasn't something she could help. He'd always felt dumb compared to Giles, Willow, and sometimes even Buffy. However, being a few years older than Dawn had made him feel like he had something to offer her. He knew things she didn't because he was older. He had experience. Now that was laughable.

He loved her—he did. Nothing would compel him to leave her. However, he feared that he'd never be good enough. He may be an Asgard physically, but his heart was still human. Could Dawn, who was Atali, really love all of him?

Dawn came home, brimming with excitement. They were going out to dinner tonight to celebrate her graduation. She wanted her brothers to come tomorrow to the ceremony, but Odin hadn't agreed to that yet. Tonight, they were going to Greenwich Village to a place Dawn was dying to try out. Willow was bringing Natasha as her date. Buffy was torn between very hot superheroes, so Xander wasn't sure who she was going to ask: Steve or Clint. Xander, of course, thought it was a given. If a girl didn't want to get her heart broken, she goes with Captain America. However, Buffy had always been drawn to the bad boys, so Xander wouldn't be surprised if she showed up with Clint.

"Did Buffy decide which dream boat she was going to ask to dinner?" Xander asked Dawn. Then he blinked, taking in her appearance. "Oh my God! Can you be any more beautiful?" She was stunning in a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. The dress only went halfway down her thigh, so there was plenty of leg showing.

Dawn grinned in pleasure. "Isn't it great? Buffy and I got matching styles. Hers is hot pink. I'm wearing my hair down, so she said she'd wear hers up," she told him.

Xander pulled her close for a kiss. "If you were any prettier, I might not let you go out in public!" he exclaimed.

Dawn blushed. She knew that as a human she'd been attractive. Now, though, her features were stunning. She was a bit taller and more statuesque as Asgardian women tended to be. Her hair was lighter. Her eyes, though, were the same. She was glad about that. Although she was happy that she was back to her Asgardian self, she still wanted to hold onto her human side. Even though it was mostly fabricated by the monks who fashioned her and gave her form to Buffy, her life with Buffy and the Scoobies was more real to her than her life as an Asgard. As an Asgard, the years seemed to blur together—nothing really stuck out in her memories besides her love of her brothers. As a human, she had lived utterly. Those memories were the most real to her, so she never wanted to lose touch with her human side.

Love for her parents and brothers ran deep, though. She was so happy to be reunited with them. However, her time as their older sister was a lifetime ago. So much was changed. Thor was all grown up and so handsome, a fierce and proud warrior. Loki, though, was so damaged, so full of resentment and anger. His jealousy of his brother had corrupted almost every part of him, and she was very worried about him.

Buffy and Thor thought she was blinded by her love for him. She wasn't. Her sister didn't know her Asgard side. Buffy didn't know her experience or all the things that she'd learned watching her parents rule growing up. She knew that her birth father had let hunger for power corrupt him, and Odin had been forced to destroy him. That could never happen to Thor and Loki. She would do whatever she had to keep her brothers from truly hurting one another. There was no way the bond between the brothers was gone. It had been real once; she would make sure it was real again.

A few minutes later, Willow came out of her room. Xander whistled; Willow preened. She had on a green dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was slightly curled and brushed past her shoulders. Willow smiled at Xander and Dawn. "We are so hot!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Dawn laughed. "We do clean up nicely. Wait until you see Buffy," she said.

Buffy came into the room, excited and nervous. She had invited Clint to dinner. His kiss a few weeks ago had kept her awake more than one night. Steve was still there, though, in the back of her mind. She knew that a man like Steve would never hurt her. He would keep her heart and body safe. His allure hadn't lost its appeal. However, she couldn't ignore the feelings Clint's kiss had stirred in her.

"Wow! The Buffster almost looks like a real girl!" Xander teased, earning a glare from Buffy. Of course, he was joking. She looked both elegant and sexy in her hot pink dress. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with scattered tendrils hanging down.

"Thanks," Buffy said dryly.

"He's teasing. You look gorgeous," Dawn said, smiling at her.

The doorbell rang. "So who's going to be behind door number one?" Xander asked, grinning.

Buffy gave him a smirk and went to the door. "Hey, guys," she said, greeting Clint and Natasha. Natasha wasn't in a dress, but an attractive dress suit. Having her legs free to fight was too ingrained in her to wear a dress unless the occasion absolutely called for it. She could wear a dress with the best of them, but she was always slightly on guard when around the Slayer—she was a demon magnet after all. Clint was wearing a black dress jacket with an open collar with shirt.

"Hello," Natasha said, smiling. Her eyes, though, searched and found Willow. She stepped toward her.

"You are beautiful," Clint said quietly. He had talked to Steve about his feelings for Buffy. Steve's response was exactly as he expected. Good-natured and willing to step aside. Clint, of course, told him that wasn't necessary. He had just wanted Steve to know what he was feeling. He'd not seen Buffy much since the kiss. When she'd called him a few days ago, he was pleasantly surprised.

Buffy blushed. The way he looked at her was not something she would get used to anytime soon.

***** _SHIELD*_ *****

Nick Fury impatiently waited for Director Pierce. Since the inclusion of the slayers, he'd been busy planning. He wasn't so sure the director's pet project would sit well with the Watcher Council or Buffy. In fact, he dreaded the day she found out about it. The powers behind her were formidable. If she or Mr. Giles took exception to SHIELD's plans, things could get complicated really quickly.

"The Director will see you now, Mr. Fury," the secretary informed him.

Nick thanked her as he entered Pierce's office. He'd known Pierce a long time, and he believed in the work Fury was trying to do. It made things easier reporting to a man that trusted him explicitly, and who he could also trust.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nick," Pierce said with an easy smile. He was close to Nick's age, but Caucasian with a head of red hair that had gone gray. His smile invited you in. It was probably why he was director and Nick was not. Nick had never been great at playing politics while Pierce was a master at it.

"Not a problem," Nick said.

"The World Council is constantly demanding updates on Project Insight," Director Pierce told him.

"Have you told them that everything is on schedule?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Pierce replied.

"I do have some concerns," Nick admitted.

Pierce invited him to sit down and sat back in his own chair. "Please," he asked, indicating that Nick explain.

"I'm not sure the Watcher's Council will be on board with the project," Nick said.

Pierce was thoughtful. "I see," he said. Discovering the existence of the slayers was a surprise even to Pierce even though he had known about the supernatural—unlike many of his colleagues.

"I'm not sure we want to alienate them at this late juncture," Nick advised. "We have too many enemies that are a threat to not just America but the world. The slayers have given us ten of their numbers with a possibility of ten more if the next six months go well. If we alienate them, they won't be happy."

"Do you think they would oppose us?" Pierce asked, thinking about the implications with a frown.

"I think if they decided to stop the project, they might succeed," Nick said carefully. "Buffy Summers has an Asgard for a sister. Thor now considers her a sister. Not to mention, the witch Willow Rosenberg has enough power to teleport herself to Asgard and actually harm the All-Father—something no human is supposed to be able to do."

Pierce had to find a way to get Rosenberg working for him. Such power should not be wasted in Tony Stark's lab. "Have you tried recruiting the witch? I know Buffy Summers isn't interested, but have you approached Rosenberg?"

"Romanoff has spent a lot of time with her since they've returned. She says that Willow is very happy working with Tony because it allows her to focus on her mind and not her magic," Fury replied. "She has a problem with the magics if she uses it too much. Rumor has it she went off the deep end when her girlfriend was shot, and she almost destroyed the world."

"What do you advise?" Pierce asked.

"If we don't tell them, we could do considerable damage," he said.

"But if we do, they could try to derail us," Pierce pointed out.

Nick nodded. "Yes. It's something to think about," he said.

"We've spent too much money to stop our plans at this juncture," Pierce said.

"I know," Nick said in resignation. "We need to be prepared for any contingencies."

"Don't allow the new recruits to be involved in any sensitive mission," Pierce advised. "We will use them for training our people and for bringing in powered people."

"Yes, that's probably for the best. At least for now," Nick said, not wanting share his own misgivings.

"Keep me posted," Pierce said. Nick nodded and left. He dialed a number on his secure cell. "We may have a problem."

**** _*Stark Industry*_ *****

Pepper came into Tony's office after his secretary had brought him his morning espresso.

"Has Buffy made it in yet?" she asked.

"Do you see her? I know she's tiny, but usually you notice her if she's in the room," he said with a smirk.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Is she in the building?"

"I don't think so. She had dinner plans last night, so she may be sleeping it off," he said knowingly.

"Buffy Summers has arrived, sir," JARVIS said.

"Great! I want to go over to the site Xander's at and get him back here. He's had enough time to play at construction. I need my new partner back," Tony said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. He had known Xander would be the right choice from the beginning. However, they'd had very little time to work together before the whole Asgard mess had occurred.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Tony?" Pepper asked in concern. "He will return when he's ready."

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Xander has never been overly ambitious. If he's allowed to, he'll stay there forever. He's destined for great things. Now that he's an Asgard, he'll be practically indestructible!" Tony said gleefully.

"You will not be testing his durability!" Pepper warned in alarm.

"Of course not!" Tony exclaimed as if offended at the thought. "Now I won't have to worry about him getting hurt in the course of our scientific work."

Pepper snickered. "That's your story?"

"Yep! And I'm sticking to it!" he countered, flashing her a smile.

Buffy came in. "Sorry, I'm late, boss," she said, yawning.

"So how was dinner?" Pepper asked.

"More importantly, how was Hawkeye?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Buffy rolled her eyes. How could such a brilliant and accomplished man be so immature? It was one of the world's greatest puzzles. "Clint is fine as was dinner," she said simply. There was no way she was going to share gossip with the biggest blabbermouth in town. Tony believed secrets were an antithesis to real intelligence. They only led to government cover-up and corruption. It was one of the reasons he distrusted SHIELD—too many secrets.

"That's all we get?" Tony asked with a pout.

Buffy grinned. "When you can learn to not tease people mercilessly with the stuff you know, maybe I'd be more inclined to share," she said.

"You're no fun," Tony complained.

"So Dawn has told me for years," she replied smugly.

"Fine, killjoy. I want to go to Xander's worksite anyway. Time for him to quit wallowing," Tony said.

"He's not wallowing; he's adjusting," Buffy said loyally.

"Whatever. He's had enough time to adjust. I need him in the lab with me. Now that he's an Asgard, I don't have to worry about you or Willow hurting me if he gets hurt!" Tony declared.

Buffy knew better than to waste her energy arguing with Tony. She had Happy bring a car around that could drive them to the site.

Xander was talking to the foreman when one of his co-workers yelled, "The boss man is here!" An excited murmur broke out amongst the crew. The foreman glanced around quickly, looking for things that might cause him problems. Fortunately, his crew was well trained. Nothing was out of place. No messes left by anyone. Inevitably, all working ceased as Tony entered the partially constructed building. Buffy directly behind him.

"Check out that hottie with Mr. Stark!" One guy said in admiration.

"That's his bodyguard," Xander revealed, grinning at their reaction.

"No way!" One said.

"You're full of shit, Xan," another said in disbelief. His friends snickered.

"Roger, how's it going?" Tony asked the foreman. He held out his hand, greeting Roger with a warm smile.

"Good. Things are on schedule," Roger replied. Roger still couldn't believe that his boss knew his name. This wasn't the first time he'd spoken to Tony, but it was still hard to believe. The man had become a legend and a hero. However, he took time to check out a job site. Of course, Roger knew that Xander was the primary reason. Nevertheless, his respect for Tony grew.

"This is Buffy, my bodyguard," Tony said, pointing to Buffy, who gave a small wave.

"Told you," Xander said smugly to one of the crew.

"Since Xander has known her since they were kids, he would know," Tony said with a wink. "Roger, I'm hoping to take one of your guys from you again."

"Xander?" Roger asked.

When Tony nodded, Xander said, "Tony, may I speak to you a sec?"

"Sure," Tony said with a grin. They moved over to the side while Roger barked at the crew to get back to work.

"Why are you here? I don't want to do anything but mindless work," Xander said.

"You can do mindless work with me," Tony said with a grin. "I need a body. You can just stand there and do nothing!"

"You may as well give in, Xan," Buffy said knowingly. Tony was the most tenacious man she had ever met.

Xander glared. "Fine. But I want it on the record that I'm not okay with this," he grumbled.

"I will be paying you twice your normal rate," Tony reminded him.

Anya would've been proud of the light in Xander's eye. "Let's go," he said. He turned to Roger and held out his hand. "Thanks, boss, for taking me back in. I'm sorry to abandon you now, but Tony is insisting."

"I need my assistant," Tony declared.

Roger didn't want to know what a roughneck like Xander could possibly do to help Tony Stark, so he didn't ask. He was a good worker and never tried to slack off. Maybe it was the honest look in his eyes. Roger figured Tony would want people he could trust around him. "Anytime you need a break from headquarters, I'll find something for you to do," Roger told him, meaning it.

Xander smiled, shaking his hand. The guy would never know how much he helped him by simply treating him like he was one of the guys. Living a life surrounded by superpowered women wasn't always easy. He didn't really know the comradery of men until he fell into construction. He said goodbye to his friends and followed Tony out.

When they were in the car, Tony rubbed his hands together eagerly. "This is going to be fun!" he exclaimed.

Xander exchanged a look of resignation with Buffy. He wasn't sure his definition of fun matched Tony's.

****** _Asgard**_ ****

Thor approached the All-Father, who was sitting on his throne with Thor's mother next to him.

"Good morning, Father. Mother," Thor said.

"Good morning, my son," Odin said, smiling in greeting.

"Father, I am going to go to Earth for a few days. My sister would like my presence at her graduation ceremony," Thor said. "Will you come?"

"You know I cannot leave my throne to go to Earth," Odin said. "Your mother and I will be here waiting for you to bring her back with you, however."

"Have you considered her request to allow Loki to come with me? I will keep a sharp eye on him," Thor said.

"Thor, how could we allow the man who is responsible for so many deaths on Earth to return?" Frigga said, frowning. "I love my son, but that would be a grave insult to our allies on Earth."

"Your mother is wise as always," Odin said, smiling in approval at her. "We have allowed Loki to be free of his cell. More we cannot allow."

"I understand," Thor said, tipping his head respectfully. "I promised my sister that I would ask." He took leave of his parents and went out of the throne room. Loki waited outside the doors.

"They said no," Loki said knowingly.

Thor nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Our allies on Earth would be most displeased if you were allowed back on the planet. They would seek to kill you. We would be drawn into battle." Thor knew that even if his parents hadn't said it. It was the nature of man.

"You will bring our sister back with you?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said. He held out his hand for his brother, who clasped it. His Avenger friends would not approve of him giving his brother a second chance. However, the sister that they both loved was returned to them. There wasn't much either brother wouldn't do for her. Thor didn't trust Loki, but he trusted Loki's love for Atali. He ignored the voice inside him that urged him to stay on guard. He couldn't allow his distrust of Loki to put a wedge between him and Atali.

Loki watched his brother head to Heimdall. He moved to the balcony as his brother disappeared from view.

"It's not right the way they dismiss you," a woman's voice said. Loki turned and saw Buffy, Atali's Earth sister.

"How are you here?" Loki asked, stepping closer to the woman. When the woman smiled, he realized it was a deception. "You are not her. You are not my sister's Midgard sister."

The woman changed images, turning into fallen Asgards Loki had known. Then she resumed Buffy's appearance. "I am everything and everyone," she said arrogantly.

Loki smirked. "I think not," he said. "You take the form of the dead. Yet Buffy Summers lives."

"She was dead and gone for months," the woman who was not Buffy said. "The witch brought her back, giving me power. She should've stayed dead."

Loki thought about his conversations with Atali. He knew who this was. "You are the First," he said. "They call you the First Evil, but you and I know better. Humans are children. They have no idea of the true nature of evil."

The First smiled. "I knew you would understand," she said. "Are you tired of being imprisoned by your so-called family?"

"I am," Loki replied.

"Then you and I have much to discuss," the First said. Buffy Summers thought she'd won—that she'd been defeated. She would soon learn evil could never be defeated—not truly and not permanently.

Loki made his first mistake. He allowed the First to speak, thus empowering it and ensuring its place on Asgard.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More will follow_


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the new backstory for Clint in the new Avengers movie really threw me because obviously in my story he is single. This chapter addresses how I reconciled that. I hope it works. Yes, I know Whedon made that up, but my story follows the movies more than the comics. This chapter is heavily focused on Hawkeye.
> 
> It was been pointed out to me that Pierce wasn't the leader of SHIELD but the World Council. That doesn't make sense to me since he was in the building SHIELD was in, ordered SHIELD personnel to capture Steve, AND Fury seemed to submit to his authority. I'm assuming whatever his official title was, he was over Fury, which made him over SHIELD. Therefore, it doesn't really matter if technically he wasn't SHIELD. After you read this chapter, all these little differences that bother some of you, should matter less.

****** _The Next Morning********_

Clint slept, and he dreamed. Unlike the usual nightmares that plagued him, the dream was so perfect. He woke up to a brunette woman he somehow knew was his wife—a wife he loved more than anything.

"Good morning, babe," he said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, opening sleepy eyes. She put her hand to her stomach. "Your son kept me up all night."

A feeling of love overwhelmed him as he looked at her belly that was heavy with his child. He moved her night shirt, so he could kiss it. "Now, look here, Nat. You gotta let mommy sleep. Your siblings run her ragged. I'm no picnic either," he told his unborn child. Then he gave her a loving look. "But your mother—she is perfect."

His wife laughed and put her hand in his hair. "You are such a blind fool," she said fondly.

"You know if the kid is restless and ornery, it's your own fault for wanting to name him after Natasha," he said laughingly.

"Dad!" a voice called out.

"Looks like the troops are awake already," she said. "It's your turn."

He kissed her again and got up. As he got to their bedroom door, a phone rang. "Are you going to get that?" he asked.

"Get what?" she asked.

Smiling at her over his shoulder, he said, "The phone!" It rang again as he opened the door.

The loud ring penetrated his dream, and he awoke on a gasp. A large stab of sorrow hit him as he realized, it had been a dream. The phone rang again. Absently, he reached for it.

"Hello," he said, his voice gravely.

"Barton, I need you at headquarters," Fury said.

"What time is it?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed," Fury said before hanging up.

Clint couldn't believe it was just a dream—it had seemed so real. He'd never felt such contentment. He had a family, a wife, and children. His third child was going to be named after Natasha.

As he took a shower and got dressed, the dream haunted him. So much so that he didn't go directly to headquarters. Instead, he stopped at Stark Industry.

Willow was working on her first major project for Tony when Clint came into her lab. She blinked in surprise to see him. "Clint? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No. I mean yes. Everything's fine. I just had a question I thought you could help me with," he said, feeling awkward. He didn't know what brought him to Willow except she was brilliant and an expert on the supernatural. Why he thought his dream was so important he couldn't say. It's just in his gut he knew something wasn't right.

Willow gave him a warm smile. "Of course, I will be glad to help," she said. "What's up?"

"So I had this dream. I can't shake it. It was so real that when I woke up, I felt a strong sense of loss that it was a dream," he said.

"Was it an old memory?" she asked.

"No. I dreamt about myself in another life—a life I've never had. One I didn't even know I wanted," he admitted. "I had a wife—a woman I've never met before. I was me. The me I am now, but my life was completely different. She was my wife, and we had a family."

Willow gave him a look of sympathy. "Dreams can be a manifestation of our unconscious desires and wants," she said.

He shook his head, feeling frustrated. "No! It wasn't that. It was too real. Not a memory. Not a dream. It was almost like I was in another life," he said.

Willow looked at him in surprise at his words. "Interesting choice of words," she murmured, thinking.

"What? What do you think it means?" he asked.

"This is really Giles' area of expertise. Or even Buffy. She dreams about past lives all the time," Willow said.

"A past life?" Clint asked, shocked.

"I honestly don't know," Willow said.

"You want me to ask the woman I want to date about a dream that included me happy with another woman?" Clint asked with a frown.

Willow flushed. "Well, no. I guess that would be awkward," she admitted.

"You think?" he said, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

She turned and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here. This is Giles' number. Call him. He may be able to help," she said.

"What do you mean by past life?" he asked.

"Just call Giles. Tell him what you told me," she said.

He looked down at the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "Okay. Thanks, Willow," he said. He started to leave then stopped. "Can you not mention this to Buffy?"

"Of course," she said.

Clint thanked her again and left her lab. He thought he should stop by Tony's lab and say hi since he was in the building. Fury would give him that glare for being late, but he'd get over it.

When he arrived in the lab, he saw Tony and Xander through the glass window. Xander had some compulsion lifters on his hand and was floating a foot or two off the ground. He opened the door, but they didn't notice.

"So I'm going to spray you with this hose," Tony said to Xander. "I want to see if this new modification will hold up in water."

"Okay," Xander said, looking down at the ground. He wasn't that high, so if it went out, he wouldn't fall too far. However, just as Tony turned on the hose, he somehow rose several feet.

"Stand still!" Tony yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Xander yelled back. "Wait! I'm too high!"

"So? You're not human, and I've fallen from much higher before," Tony said, giving him a devilish grin as he turned on the power hose, spraying Xander.

The force of the hose, knocked him back into the wall, holding him there. He was still several feet in the air. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He glared at Tony. "Tony, you didn't count for the force of the water!"

"Sure, I did," Tony said with a smirk. Then he turned off the water; Xander landed with a hard groan. "You're supposed to use the lifters!"

"I can see lots of work is getting done in here," Clint said, making his presence known.

The two men turned to see him. Tony grinned. "Clint! You're just in time to see a grown man cry!" he said with a snicker.

"F***k you!" Xander snarled, getting up with a groan.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you kiss those girls of yours with that mouth?" Tony asked with a grin.

"So this is where the fun happens, I see," Clint said laughingly.

"I've been shanghaied by a mad man! You gotta help me!" Xander begged.

"You are being well paid by one," Tony reminded him with an arrogant smile. He looked at Clint expectantly. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just in the building and thought I'd come see what you two clowns are up to," Clint said. "So is any actual work getting done or are you just torturing the poor guy?"

"See! I told you it was torture!" Xander said, flashing Tony a smug look.

"I'm testing the various parts of my suit before I work on something for Xander," Tony said. "You should've seen all the accidents I endured creating the first one. He'll do better than I did."

Clint laughed. "Glad to see you guys are having fun," he said. "I better get going. Fury's going to be pissed I'm dragging my feet getting to him."

"What? You don't enjoy starting your day with that ball of sunshine?" Xander asked, grinning.

Chuckling, Clint said, "He's not too bad. You forget my partner is Natasha. She's not exactly a ray of sunshine either."

"Speaking of rays of sunshine," Tony said, stepping toward him, a glint in his eye that made Clint instantly wary. "How did your date with my bodyguard go the other night?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Clint said turning to leave with a wave.

"So there was kissing?" Tony called after him.

Clint smiled but didn't turn back. He knew Tony well enough to know how relentless he could be if Clint stayed longer.

He was thinking about Buffy when she appeared. She smiled to see Clint. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you," Buffy said. Their dinner had been fun. The triple date had gone better than she'd expected. She learned more from Natasha's teasing of Clint than she'd expected. The six of them had had a great time. Clint had sweetly kissed her goodnight. Since there had been an audience, she'd been grateful for his restraint. However, she anticipated spending more private time with him later.

"Good morning," he said, wondering if he could get away with kissing her hello. However, the echo of the dream, restrained him. His wife in the dream was still too real. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable as he faced Buffy. It was ridiculous to feel as if he was betraying a woman that didn't exist. His strong attraction to Buffy felt wrong now, and he didn't understand what was happening to him.

"What brings you by?" Buffy asked, hoping it was her.

"Well, I needed to consult with Tony about something. I wish I could stay longer, but Fury's expecting me," he said, giving her a regretful smile.

"Maybe you can come back for lunch?" she suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know what Fury has for me today, but I'll call you," Clint said.

"Great," she said.

"I gotta go. I'm running late," he said, giving her a wave and walking toward the elevator.

Buffy frowned after him. That was odd. He seemed very distracted. She walked into Tony's lab, finding the two men were bickering. "Good morning, guys," she said.

"Ah, Buffy, you're just in time to remind Xander that I'm the boss since I sign his paycheck!" Tony complained.

"Actually, Pepper does," Buffy said with a smile.

"Whose side are you on?" Tony asked, offended.

"Xander's," she said.

Xander snickered. "You're going to have to work harder to win Buffy, boss," Xander said.

"So what was Clint doing here? I just saw him on my way out," she said.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. He said he was in the building and stopped by to say hi. He didn't stay long," Tony said.

Buffy frowned. Clint had lied to her. The question was why?

***** _Several Hours Later*****_

Clint finally got a chance to call Rupert Giles. The number Willow gave him rang several times. A young girl answered the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello. I need to speak with Rupert Giles, please," he said.

"One moment," she told him. Then he heard her yell, "Giles! An American man is on the phone for you. It's not Xander!"

Clint smiled in spite himself. He couldn't imagine living with so many young girls all the time and super powered teens. Giles was an unusual fellow.

Finally, a British voice said, "This is Rupert Giles. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Giles, this is Clint Barton, a friend of Willow and Buffy's. Willow gave me your number. I hope that's okay," he said.

"Yes, sir. I know who you are. I believe we met briefly a month ago," Giles said. "What can I do for you?"

"I had this dream," he began. Then he shared his dream with Giles.

"I see," Giles said, considering.

"So what do you think? I just don't believe it's some random dream my subconscious made up," he said. "Willow said Buffy dreams about past lives. Do you think that's what this is?"

"Well, Buffy dreams of past slayer lives—not her own really," Giles said. "There have been documentation of past lives. However, a more probable possibility is your exposure to both Asgard and the supernatural has opened your subconscious up to other versions of yourself."

"What do you mean other versions?" he asked.

"Well, we have experience with alternate realities. Sunnydale brought the impossible to light," Giles said.

Clint was confused. "Are you saying you think there's another version of reality out there somewhere, and in it, I'm happily married with children?" he asked.

"I'm saying it's a possibility," Giles said. "Or it could just have been a wishful dream."

"Why would I suddenly be dreaming about another life?" Clint asked.

"I cannot say," Giles said. "You were exposed to powerful magics on Asgard. It's the only thing I can think of. It was your first time really encountering that sort of thing, right?"

"Yes," Clint said.

"Then that's as good an explanation as any," Giles said. "I can do some research and see if there's been other incidents of a trigger for that sort of thing."

"I'd appreciate it," Clint said. "So does that mean that the woman in my dream is real? That she, like me, exists in this reality?"

"Most likely," Giles replied. "Of course, you cannot know how her life would be. If she contracted a disease that she hadn't in the other, got hit by a car or some such thing that would make her no longer in this world. Or she could be married to someone else. Our choices are often fixed in all realities, such as you still working with Natasha, thus involved with SHIELD. However, personal lives can be altered on a whim. You go to this bar instead of another and met a different woman, etc."

"I see," Clint murmured, not sure what to think about the fact that the woman he felt such love for could be alive and walking on his planet somewhere.

He thanked the man and hung up.

His doorbell rang. It was Natasha, so he let her in. "What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

Natasha looked at him expectantly. She'd seen him twice today and both times he appeared distracted. Then Buffy had called her asking why Clint was lying about talking to Willow. When they'd both asked Willow what he wanted, she wouldn't say. She would only say that he needed some advice.

"You know if you're going to lie to Buffy, you need to make sure you won't get caught like a rookie," she said.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You told Tony you just dropped by because you were in the building. You told Buffy you had to speak to him about something. Turns out you only spoke to Willow before that, and since she's not talking, spill," Natasha ordered.

He sighed in frustration. "I wasn't trying to lie. It's not a big deal. I just had a dream I wanted to talk to her about, and I didn't want to upset Buffy," he said. He shared the dream with her.

"You named your baby after me?" Natasha asked in surprise, oddly touched.

"That's all you can say?" he asked, disgruntled.

Natasha grinned. "I'm touched," she said.

"What do you think it means? Do you think Mr. Giles is right? It could be an alternate reality version of my life?" Clint wondered.

"Honestly? I think anything is possible these days," Natasha said. "Willow took me all the way to Asgard with her magic—something that should be impossible."

"Very true. Our world has certainly gotten strange the past few years, hasn't?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"And I thought after Budapest, nothing would surprise me!" Natasha said.

Clint laughed in agreement. "So was my bumbling today the only reason you came by?" he inquired.

"No, actually, it was just a bonus," she said smugly. "I wanted to ask you if it seemed like Fury was keeping something from us?"

"Huh?" Clint asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the slayers the Council sent were supposed to be sent into the field, but he's got them focused on training only," she said. "He told me today that they'll be helping bring in powered people soon. But I gotta feeling he was holding back something."

Clint frowned. "He _is_ a secretive bastard," he acknowledged. "It could just be that he's being cautious with them, making sure they adjust to the way we do things before using them too much."

"Maybe," Natasha said doubtfully. "I just think there's something else going on. I'm concerned that whatever it is will jeopardize our new relationship with the slayers and the Council."

"If Fury's up to something that would cause that kind of upheaval, I'd hate to think what it could be," Clint said worriedly.

"We need to start paying attention and see if we can figure out what he's up to. I'm going to alert Steve. He's good at uncovering deception," Natasha said.

Clint agreed. They chatted a few more minutes before she left. Clint spent an hour killing time, flipping through channels on his TV. However, nothing held his attention. Finally, he went to bed. After tossing and turning, he eventually fell asleep. Once again, he dreamed.

He was back with the family he didn't have on this Earth. He was happy—happier than he'd ever felt. His wife was outside planting flowers with the kids while he drank coffee on the porch. The scene was familiar to him. Life outside of this time with his family was dangerous and chaotic. Here was peace and joy. This was home.

Suddenly, an attractive woman appeared on the porch next to him. She looked familiar. He searched his mind for her name. "Buffy? It's Buffy, right?" he asked. He didn't know her, but he did. It was strange. He frowned in confusion.

"No, I just like looking like her because I look forward to killing her slowly," the woman said with a smile.

"Oka-ay," he said slowly. He looked at his wife in concern. In his dream, he didn't know Buffy and his life in her reality. His instinct was always to protect his wife, his family.

"Oh, don't worry," she said with a smile. "She can't see or hear me. After all, this is just a dream. And this isn't your life."

Clint grew alarmed as an awareness crept in, and he remembered his real life. "You're not Buffy. This isn't my life," he said flatly, realizing that this was a dream and not his life. The sense of great loss filled him again at the knowledge.

"Bingo. You're smarter than most people think," she said, smiling. "This isn't your life in this world, but it could be."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

The woman changed, morphing into a man dressed as a priest. "I mean if you help me kill a few bitches, this could be your life," he said.

Clint stared at the thing in horror. "What are you?" he asked.

" _I am that I am_ ," he said, giving a chuckle, obviously enjoying the blasphemy. "I have power you wouldn't dream of. If you help me, this could be your life."

Clint woke on a gasp. "What the hell?" he wondered.

****** _To Be Continued******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you could follow this. This establishes that my version of Avengers exists in an alternate reality, thus freeing me from all the things some readers obsess about. It also works to reconcile why Clint is single. Sure, I know I could've just ignored it for the purpose of my story. However, I want to keep the story as in canon with the movies as possible. Now, though, we have a rational explanation for the differences. I don't have any more glaring differences between my story and the movies, so I hope you're okay with this one. Yes, that was the First appearing in his dream. I'm going with the premise that Buffy defeated the First from interacting on the physical plane of earth. He/It will seek to cause damage through dreams and Buffy's new connection to Asgard.
> 
> Your reviews and/or kudos are appreciated.


	3. A New Witch Discovered

****** _Stark Industry******_

Tony had brought Bruce Banner into Willow's lab to get her up to speed on their project labeled Veronica.

"So you want to spend millions of dollars on a way to contain Dr. Banner if he goes all Hulky?" Willow asked.

"I want to call it the Hulk Buster!" Tony said with a grin.

"But Dr. Banner _is_ in control, and has been for a while now," Willow said.

"Yes, but the destruction the Hulk can cause is astronomical," Bruce said. "Remember what happened to me on the hellmouth?"

"Yes, and remember how we solved that?" Willow pointed out. "I just put him to sleep. None of this stuff is necessary."

Tony pouted, looking like his favorite toy had been taken away. "But what if something happens to you?" he said, looking smug.

"I know many witches. Even Daphne and Deidre can be trained to do the spell. It's fairly simple," she said, smiling.

"So you really don't think it's necessary?" Bruce asked.

"Tony wants to put a suit of armor around everything, but it's not always necessary. There are other ways," Willow said. "Science is great. I love me some science, but magic sometimes is better."

"Can I learn how to do it?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Hmmm. I don't know," Willow said doubtfully. "You're so immersed in science that I can't see you be able to. I might be able to teach Pepper or Natasha. Women are often more open to magic."

Tony's eyes lit up at the idea. "Pepper? That's great! I'll go get her!" he said, running off, Buffy trailing behind him.

Bruce gave her a shy smile. "Tony is like a dog with a bone. I'm surprised you got him to back off from Veronica," Bruce said.

"Well, he likes projects. If we can come up with another project to distract him, maybe we'll distract him from throwing away his money," Willow said.

"You really don't think a contingency plan is necessary?" Bruce asked.

"I really don't, Dr. Banner," Willow said confidently.

"Please call me Bruce," Bruce told her.

"Okay," Willow said, giving him a shy smile. Why did this man make her feel like a schoolgirl again? Maybe because he was brilliant and humble but had so much potential for destruction. Once again, he had her thinking of Oz, her favorite wolf.

A short time later, Tony dragged a reluctant Pepper behind him. Buffy held up the rear. "So are you going to make a witch out of Pepper?" Buffy asked with a teasing grin.

"What? A witch? Me?" Pepper asked in alarm.

"Willow says it'd be foolish to waste millions on my Hulk Buster. I thought you'd approve of a plan that would keep me from wasting your hard-earned money," Tony said to her.

Pepper sighed in resignation. "You finally want to show some restraint and me learning witchcraft is the trade off? Why do I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here?" she asked in bemusement.

"Don't worry, Pepper. This won't be hard or painful," Willow said. She turned to Tony. "You have to leave. She won't be able to concentrate or focus with you here hovering."

"But—"

"Tony, go away," Pepper said. "If I'm going to try to do this, I need you not to distract me."

"Come on, Tony. She'll be fine," Buffy said, pulling on his arm. She led a reluctant Tony out of the lab.

"Let's go in my office. They'll be less distractions," Willow said to Pepper. She looked at Bruce. "You can observe if you want."

"Really? That'd be great!" Bruce said eagerly. The things he'd encountered the past year had made him open to the possibilities of things science couldn't explain. "Are you sure I won't be a distraction, though?"

"No. You have a very soothing way about you," Willow told him.

Pepper smiled. "She's right. You do. The opposite of Tony, in fact," she said.

Willow led them into her office. She ignored the chairs and led them to the space in front of the small sofa she had in her very spacious office. Turning to Bruce, she pointed, "Why don't you watch from my desk. We'll sit on the floor." She sat Indian style in front of the sofa, her back against it. Pepper sat down across from her.

"We'll start out doing some meditation," Willow said. Then she showed Pepper how to relax, clearing her mind.

She reached for Pepper's hand. "I think the way you handle Tony and run his company so effortlessly could indicate a natural tendency for magic," Willow told her.

Pepper opened her eyes in surprise. "What? I'm not magic!" she insisted.

"Some people like Xander can work simple spells. Others can't do any. Then some like me are born with huge untapped potential," Willow explained. "I'm sensing that you may be one of those."

"Really?" Pepper asked in surprise. She didn't know what to think about all this.

They spent several minutes meditating. Then when Willow felt Pepper was relaxed enough, she had her try and levitate the pen she'd placed on the floor between them. That was one of the first spells she'd mastered in high school, and it would be tangible proof that Pepper had potential. Willow went through the steps that now came so effortlessly to her. Pepper watched intently, a look of concentration on her face. Then she repeated the steps. A look of awe came over her face as the pen rose slowly from the ground.

"Oh my God! Is that really me?" Pepper asked in shock.

"It really is," Willow said, smiling proudly at her.

Bruce pulled out his cell and sent Tony a quick text. _Pepper just floated a pen_. In less than two minutes, Tony was flying through the door.

"You floated a pen? I want to see!" he exclaimed eagerly.

"How did you know?" Willow asked in surprise.

Pepper looked at Bruce, who was looking guilty. "I think our little spy told him," she said.

Bruce looked sheepish. "Sorry!" he said.

Pepper smiled, shaking her head. She wasn't surprised. "I did float a pen, Tony!" she told her lover.

"Do it again!" he ordered.

Pepper took a deep breath and cleared her mind like Willow taught her. Then she did it again, floating the pen.

Tony looked amazed. Buffy and Xander were behind him watching and clapping.

"That's great, Pepper," Buffy said.

"Red heads make the best witches!" Xander added with a grin.

"I suspect she has a lot of untapped potential. She managed this spell in a very short time. I don't think she'll have any trouble putting Bruce to sleep if the Hulk ever needs a time out," Willow said.

"Well, let's give it a try," Tony said.

Willow looked at Bruce, wanting permission. He nodded in resignation and go comfortable in her chair.

"I've used powder before, but a simple command to sleep works if you have enough natural power. If you can do this, it will confirm my suspicion. If not, I'll create a powder that you can use for him. We can test it on the Hulk, who is much stronger than Bruce's human form," Willow explained.

"Let's see if she can master putting a human to sleep," Tony suggested.

"Okay," Willow said. She turned to Pepper, who had gotten to her feet with Willow. "Now you have to picture your will almost like a sword that you are wielding. Don't let anything else in your mind but that which you want to happen. Then you'll feel almost like a pull from within come out of you as you say the words."

"Okaay," Pepper said slowly, apprehensive.

Willow pointed to Bruce. "Pointing isn't necessary really, but when you're first getting started, it helps you focus," she told Pepper, who nodded. "Somnum!" Bruce was out like a light. She turned to Pepper, smiling. "Do you think you can do that?" She repeated the word. Pepper said it softly a few times and then nodded when she was ready.

"Okay," Pepper said. She pointed to Tony, who was caught off guard. "Somnum!"

A look of surprise came over Tony as he felt the power of her words. Then he collapsed to the floor, asleep. Buffy managed to catch him before he hurt himself and eased him down.

"Wow! I did it!" Pepper exclaimed, surprised.

Willow gave her a look of approval. "You did that so effortlessly, Pepper. I think if you really wanted to try, I can train you to be a very powerful witch," Willow said.

Pepper blinked, trying to wrap her mind around what Willow was saying. "Tony has made me a suit. He worries about me a lot since my last near-death experience," she shared. "If I could protect myself, I know it would ease his mind."

"You do know he'll bug you to death about it, trying to figure out the trick," Buffy said knowingly.

"He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't," Pepper said, looking lovingly down at him.

"Should we wake them up?" Xander asked.

"Tony and Bruce both have a hard time sleeping," Pepper said. "I suggest we leave them to their nap."

"An early lunch works for me!" Xander said happily. "I'll be back in an hour to wake him up!"

They left the men in Willow's office. Willow spent the next hour working with Pepper while Buffy watched.

Xander went home to see Dawn. He knew that she would be leaving for Asgard after her graduation tomorrow. He missed her already. She looked up in surprise when he came through the door.

"Xander! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Xander sat down next to her on the sofa. "Took an early lunch," he said. Then he kissed her. She dropped the book she was reading, her arms going around him as she returned his kiss.

When he pulled back for air, she smiled happily at him. "This is a nice surprise!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Tony took an unexpected nap, so I had some free time," Xander said with a grin.

"What?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Yep. Pepper put him to sleep!" Xander said happily. Then he filled her in on the surprising developments.

Dawn laughed. "I wish I could've seen Tony's face!" she said. "That's awesome about Pepper, though."

"Yea. It'll give Tony something to do on the weekends when I come visit you in Asgard," Xander said.

Dawn's eyes lit up. "You mean it? You'll come to Asgard?" she asked.

"I'm not ready to live there full time," Xander admitted. "But I love you, Dawn. Whatever you are—human or Asgard—you are still you. Your heart never changed even in your human form. I'm convinced of that. I hope to marry you some day, so I guess I'll get used to living on another planet."

Dawn's eyes filled with tears. Never had she had everything she could ever want. "That makes me so happy, Xander! I want to marry you and be your wife," she said. She kissed him. "Whenever you're ready."

"Let me get through my year as an Asgard. Then we can plan our wedding," Xander said, smiling. Unlike with Anya, he didn't feel any hesitation at the thought of being married to her.

"You know Asgardians marry for centuries at least," Dawn said, a bit apprehensive.

"So I get to keep you as mine forever? Is that what you're saying?" Xander said with a grin. "I think I can live with that."

Dawn was filled with joy as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

***** _Asgard*****_

Sif was restless. Ever since the slayers had left and Atali had been returned, something inside her was growing anxious and uneasy. She went to see her brother Heimdall.

"What troubles you, little sister?" he asked, sensing her unrest.

"I do not know," Sif admitted. "Things in Asgard do not feel as they did."

"Things are different now. The All-Father's family has been restored. We have two princesses now. Maybe one day, you will be amongst them," he said, smiling knowingly at his half-sister.

"Thor loves me not," Sif said in resignation. She loved him and had followed him for centuries, yet he only saw her as a warrior.

"He loves you. You are a part of him. One that he would mourn if taken from him," Heimdall said.

Sif frowned, doubtful. "He loves the human," Sif reminded him.

"For now," Heimdall acknowledged. "Yet it is you who would have the strength he needs to rule. One day he will see this."

"Jane is not without courage and strength. She has proven herself worthy," Sif said loyally.

"Not to the All-Father," Heimdall pointed out.

"Thor's opinion is all that matters," Sif countered. "Now that Atali has brought her human lover to us, the All-Father may change his mind about Jane."

"Jane would never leave Earth," Heimdall said. "She does not love our prince enough."

"You cannot know that," Sif said, unconvinced. How could anyone not love Thor enough?

"I do. I have watched her daily the past two years," Heimdall shared. "Thor requested I keep an eye on her. She is passionate and determined, but it is not Thor who fills her mind. It is science and the pursuit of knowledge. She is most focused."

Sif couldn't imagine a woman having Thor and not being consumed by him. She took leave of her brother and went to sleep.

She dreamed as she hadn't in ages. Her mother was there beside her, lovingly stroking her hair.

"You have grown so beautiful, my child. So brave and strong," her mother said. "I am very proud."

Sif smiled, glad to gaze on her mother once again. They looked much similar. Her mother had the same long dark hair, but her features were more delicate. "I have not dreamed of you in many years. It is good to see your image," Sif said to her.

"Have you married?" her mother asked.

Sif shook her head. "No," she replied.

"Why not?" her mother inquired.

"The man I would choose loves another," Sif said.

"A woman of Asgard in good standing?" her mother asked.

"No. A human of Midgard. A scientist," Sif replied.

"Humans are frail. They have a short life span, do they not?" her mother said.

"Some live ninety years or more," Sif said.

"That's not long," her mom observed. She gave Sif a calculated look. "Accidents happen, don't they?"

Sif gave her mother a surprised look. "What are you saying, Mother? Are you suggesting I harm Thor's beloved?"

"I'm saying you should do as you've always done: what's best for Asgard," her mom replied.

Sif woke up, breathing hard. The dream had been so real. She looked around the room, almost expecting to see her mother. Instead, her mother's words echoed in her head.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_Obviously, I have no idea if Sif's mother is alive or dead. However, having her dead works for my story. I will admit to researching Sif's character and discovering that it is she and not Jane who Thor marries. It did alter my perception of her character. However, I love her character. How can the modern woman not love a woman who can see easily hold her own with ones such as Thor? I see her as being absolutely loyal to Thor no matter what. It's that quality of hers I will explore._


	4. Resisting Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if my name switching of Dawn is confusing. I do that for a reason, though. When she is in Asgard or with Thor, she is thought of as Atali. If she's on Earth or with her sister, she is thought of as Dawn. She is no longer simply Atali or simply Dawn. The monks fashioning her into Dawn, changed her very being. She will never be just Atali any longer. Does that make sense? Thanks for reading.

***** _Asgard*****_

Sif awoke the next morning disturbed by her dream. As much as she loved Thor, she could never hurt his beloved. It wasn't her nature. She wanted Thor to choose her, not turn to her because she was the last woman standing.

"Why do you struggle? You know what you must do," a voice said.

Startled, she turned, getting into a fighting stance. It was her mother, yet she was awake. Sif frowned. "Is this a waking dream?" she wondered aloud.

"You are alive, and I am here," her mother said.

"What kind of magic is this? Is Loki trying to start mischief?" she assumed. The years had taught her never to underestimate Thor's brother.

"My presence has naught to do with the prince," her mother said. "I came because you need me."

"As much as I miss you, Mother, I haven't needed you in centuries," Sif said, disturbed.

"All women need their mothers, especially when it comes to affairs of the heart," her mother said.

"You seek to advise me to betray Thor? That will never happen!" Sif insisted, growing angry.

"I would have you do what is best for Asgard," her mother replied. "You know as well as I that this human Jane will never be accepted as queen. The All-Father grows weak and soon will surrender his kingdom to his heir. Thor will need a strong mate to rule—you could be that mate."

Sif turned away, upset that her mother would say such words. "I do not know why you are here, but if you seek to encourage me to betray my prince and future king, you are wasting your words," Sif said angrily.

"How it is a waste to seek my daughter's happiness?" her mother said.

"How are you here? How can you be appearing to me?" Sif asked, suddenly suspicious of her mother's appearance before her.

"Asgard has had some unrest lately. It has allowed me to come," her mother said.

"If you are here simply to convince me to kill Thor's love, then you wasted your trip," Sif said, upset.

"I am also here to warn you," she replied. "The return of Princess Atali should not be trusted."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Sif asked in dismay.

"She has been corrupted. Her form was fashioned from the slayer, a creature rooted in darkness. If you do not believe me, discover the origin of the slayer. Nothing that comes from a demon can ever be trusted," her mother said.

"Atali is Asgard! How dare you suggest otherwise!" Sif replied angrily.

"Her loyalties are to the humans. If Thor unites with a human, he will also favor Earth, leaving Asgard vulnerable," her mother said. "You are a warrior of Asgard. It is your duty to protect Asgard from any threat. You cannot trust the return of the princess. She will seek to free Loki even further from his restrictions. Loki sees to rule Asgard and destroy Thor. Surely, you know this?"

Sif was disturbed by the words her mother was saying. She knew what a snake Loki was as she had been on Earth when he nearly killed Thor. His sudden desire to be a part of Thor's family with the return of their sister was sudden. However, she knew how much the brothers had adored their older sister. Her mother's words confused and upset her.

"I cannot listen to this!" Sif said, turning away. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. When she turned back, her mother was gone. What was going on?

***** _The Throne Room*****_

Atali opened a portal that led to the throne room in Asgard. It was funny how effortless it was for her. She held onto Xander and brought him through. She had graduated the night before, and he was off work the next two days. He was committed to spending his days off with her in Asgard.

Her sudden appearance caused her father's guards to have their weapons pointed at them. When they recognized her, they relaxed.

"Daughter, you will give my guards gray hair if you keep popping in on them," Odin said, smiling at her.

"I guess I can make my portal open up near the biofrost. Heimdall won't be startled," she said mischievously.

Odin chuckled. "No, he will not," he said. "I see you brought your chosen mate."

"Uh, hi," Xander said, clearly uncomfortable. He felt underdressed and out of place.

"Xander is going to be spending the weekends with me," Atali announced.

Frigga smiled in approval. "That is good," she said. "You are always welcome here."

"We will prepare a room for you to use while you're here," Odin said.

"He will share my room," Atali told them, making Xander even more uncomfortable.

Odin gave her a look of disapproval. "You are the princess of Asgard. You cannot share a suite with a man who is not your husband," Odin said.

"You know I am not a virgin, right?" Atali said with a wicked grin.

"The humans have made you very bold," Odin said in disapproval.

"I have my suites," Frigga reminded her. "It connects to my husband's. We will find you something like that."

"Your mother, ever the peace maker," Odin said, giving her a fond look.

"I'm fine with anything. No complaints from me," Xander said quickly.

"Xander and I will be married after his year as an Asgard is over," Atali shared.

"You are engaged?" Frigga asked eagerly.

"I wanted to get used to all this," Xander said, sweeping his hand toward them and his own body. "It's a lot to get used to. But once I've spent time in this Asgard form, I do want to marry Dawn. I love her more than anything." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"I am glad to hear this," Odin said. "You are worthy of the power of Thor, so I know you will be a fitting mate to our daughter."

Xander blinked in surprise, not expecting his open approval. "Yeah, well, that was unexpected," he said.

"I still cannot figure out how your human sister was able to wield it. Her powers are rooted in darkness, are they not?" Odin asked.

Atali nodded. "Yes. A demon was forced into the first slayer through magic, thus starting the slayer line," she explained.

"Yet she was able to wield the power of Thor," Odin said thoughtfully.

"She has died twice saving the world," Atali said. "The last time, she was pulled out of heaven, which makes her much more than she was. I would assume that it why."

Odin nodded. "Yes, a heart that is truly selfless and has no malice would be worthy," he said.

"Where are my brothers?" Atali asked.

"I believe they are in the practice room," Frigga said.

Atali led Xander around the castle to the practice room—a place the boys always went to when they wanted to throw things. She opened the door. Now it was used in more manly pursuits like sword practicing and sparring. Thor was there with his three warriors and Loki. Loki was looking bored watching the four spar. He immediately noticed their arrival, his eyes lighting up.

"Our sister is here," he announced, causing the men to stop and turn.

Thor rushed to her side, engulfing her in a bear hug that lifted her off her feet. Loki's hug was less exuberant. "You just saw me last night," Atali said to Thor.

"I didn't get to see you long before Fury had me chasing rumors of Loki's staff that he has lost," Thor said.

"Why don't you get Willow to do a locator spell on it? It's a simple enough thing for her," Atali suggested.

Loki grinned while Thor looked surprised. "It's so nice not being the only thinking person in the room," he said.

Xander snickered. "You were looking a little bored," he observed.

"Do you know how many times I've had to watch these four spar? It's only fun when Lady Sif is around to smack them around," Loki said.

"Where is she?" Atali said. "I heard that she was most devoted to my brother and rarely left his side."

Thor looked uncomfortable while his men grinned knowingly. "I do not know," he admitted.

"Maybe she is hurt that you keep abandoning her for another—an inferior human," Loki said knowingly. Although Sif detested him, Loki held a deep respect for her. She had proven more intelligent than Thor and had saved Loki's life a time or two on their campaigns. If he was one to admit a weakness in himself, he would recognize that had been jealous more than once of her blind devotion to Thor. Why was Thor more worthy than he? Were they not both princes of Asgard? Were they both not skilled in warfare? Just because he used his brain and magic and Thor brute strength did not make him weaker. However, Loki rarely wasted time admitting flaws in himself.

"Humans are not inferior," Atali defended quickly.

"The ones you know aren't," Loki said, smiling. "But that still leaves billions on the planet that are."

"Jane is wonderful," Thor defended.

"I didn't say she wasn't," Loki said. "I was merely pointing out her inequality to Lady Sif, a woman who has fought by your side for centuries. Need I remind you, until recently I was there, too?"

"Yes, his parlor tricks have saved our bacon more than once," Fandral acknowledged.

"Oh, bacon! I could really go for some bacon right now!" Volstagg said eagerly. The man was always hungry.

"Have you had breakfast?" Thor asked his sister and Xander.

"No. We said goodbye to Buffy after the graduation ceremony last night, so that we wouldn't have to wait for her to rouse," Atali said.

"Buffy likes to sleep in on Saturdays," Xander said.

"Why did our newest sister not accompany you?" Thor asked, disappointed.

"She thought it'd be better for me to get used to being back without her here to provide a distraction," Atali explained.

Unknown to them, the First, disguised as Buffy was standing next to Loki, whispering in his ear. "The slayer will never trust her alien family. She will always seek to keep Atali from you. Dawn was made from her—more like a daughter than a sister. She won't easily give her up," the First said.

Loki ignored her. She'd been popping up frequently, trying to sow dissension. Loki suspected he was not the only one she visited. As he was the god of mischief, he easily recognized the entity's ploy. His arrogance would be the way the First would trap him—Loki wouldn't even know when it happened.

A short time later, they were in the dining hall feasting. Lady Sif joined them, sitting next to Thor, Atali next to him with Loki across from her. Loki could see that Lady Sif was troubled and distracted. Her devotion to Thor was without question. It used to irritate him so. She would always side with Thor no matter how stupid his plan was. He would never admit to being jealous. She was devoted to a man who saw her not. Loki never wanted her for himself, but he desired that kind of loyalty and devotion. He smiled at his sister, who was telling him all about her graduation. He may never understand her attachment to earthly customs, but her smiled warmed his once frozen heart. He glanced at their parents who sat at each end of the table, smiling indulgently, content. It occurred to Loki that his desire to belong was equal to his desire to rule. Had his hunger for power grown out of his insecurities? The presence of his sister did seem to soothe something inside him.

He looked at Xander, a man who defied labeling. He surrounded himself with powerful women, yet he loved the human Dawn. He had no gifts, no powers, no real skill. Yet he stepped in front of a sword meant for their mother. Loki could never understand that type of sacrifice. Thor fought relentlessly defending their realm. However, he was immortal and had the power of Thor, so there was no real sacrifice or true bravery—merely arrogance and brute strength. Loki was never impressed with his brother. The man of metal back on Earth used his genius to fight—a trait Loki would never admit he admired. The Avengers had two highly trained assassins without superpowers, yet they were skilled. His sister's lover had no real talent for battle, yet he'd still been fighting demons and vampires since he was a lad. He was most puzzling.

The First stood behind him, seeing his focus. "The One Who Sees, the White Knight distracts you?" she said coyly.

Loki frowned, making a note of the man's titles. The One Who Sees. Why was he called that? What did he see?

"Yes, he's been in love with this form since he laid eyes on it, but he settled for the sister. Buffy would never give him the time of day," the First said.

Loki's eyes darkened at the thought that his sister was any man's second choice. Xander felt his glare and gave him a questioning look.

"Am I using the wrong fork?" Xander asked him nervously.

Loki shook his head slightly and focused on Lady Sif, who was saying something surprising.

Lady Sif had wrestled for hours over her mother's words. They ate away at her. However, her love for Thor would not allow her to entertain any plan that would hurt his beloved. Instead, she came up with another. "Thor, now that your father has turned your sister's beloved into one of us, have you considered asking him to do the same for yours?" she suggested.

Thor looked startled at the suggestion, glancing at his sister, who smiled eagerly.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Atali said in approval.

"As a human, she will die and never get to rule with you," Lady Sif said. "If she is an Asgard, she will be forever by your side."

Thor frowned, not sure how he felt. "I love her humanity," Thor said.

"Being human isn't just a matter of biology," Xander interjected. "It's strange having your body altered. I'm stronger. I may never catch a pesky cold again, but in my heart, I am still human."

Frigga grew alarmed at the conversation. "Giving up her humanity is a lot to ask of a person. Xander had no real choice. He would've died," she pointed out. "Such is not the case with Jane. She may not be willing to make such a sacrifice."

"If she loves our prince, what sacrifice would it be?" Fandral pointed out.

All eyes turned to the All-Father, who sighed in resignation. He looked at his daughter's hopeful face. How could he say no to her about anything? He never could when she was a child. It seemed some things never changed. He waited for the request.

"Would you do it, Father?" Atali asked.

"Is this your true desire?" Odin asked Thor.

"I love her and want to be with her. It grows harder and harder to be on Asgard away from her," Thor admitted.

"What if she says no?" Loki wondered. Humans were odd creatures. Buffy had laughed outright at the suggestion that Thor be mated to her. Their behavior was hard to predict.

Lady Sif looked incredulous while the Warriors Three laughed heartily. "Say no to a millennium or more with Thor? Impossible!" Volstagg exclaimed.

"If it is your desire, I will consider it," Odin announced. He considered mention trials she must pass to prove her worthiness. However, if she didn't want to be an Asgard, why upset his children? He knew they would find the suggestion offensive. He kept silent.

"You have to ask her!" Atali encouraged.

Xander whispered caution. "Dawn, how well do you know this woman? Would she be willing to change everything about her life?" he asked.

"I don't know her at all. We only met her once," she replied. "But if she loves my brother, how could she say no?"

Thor smiled happily at his best friend. "Thank you, my lady. Your suggestion was most timely," he told Lady Sif.

Lady Sif felt relieved. Instead of trying to destroy Thor's relationship with she'd done the opposite, cementing their union. She made a conscious effort to ignore her mother, who stood behind Loki unnoticed by all but her. Her mother's look of disappointment and pity spoke volumes. Lady Sif didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she'd done the right thing. If Jane was Thor's choice, so be it.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	5. The Power of Dreams

_*****A Few Days Later*****_

Xander got through his first weekend in Asgard as an Asgardian. It wasn't too bad. Loki was tolerable even though Xander had felt his burning gaze more than once. It was like Loki was trying to figure him out. Xander couldn't help but notice that Thor and he seemed to get along better when Dawn was around. Dawn opened up her portal Monday morning right in his apartment. She said hello to her sister and Willow, chatting with them. Her portal ability made it possible for her to live on another planet and still remain close to her Earth family. Xander was happy about that. She left Xander with Buffy and Willow after her short visit.

The three of them carpooled to work most days. Even though Tony had given all of them company cars, it didn't make sense to drive daily unless one of them had plans after work. Xander noticed that Buffy was unusually quiet. "What's up, Buffy? You're too quiet," he said.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Just feeling down today," she said.

"Is it hard living alone? I can come stay with you when Dawn's not there," Willow offered.

"No. That's okay. I want Dawn to know her room is always ready for her," Buffy said. "Besides, you're across the hall. It's fine. That's not what's bothering me."

Xander opened his car door. Willow got into the back while Buffy got in next to Xander. Xander glanced at her as he started the car. "Sounds like boy trouble. Which man do I need to beat up for you?" he asked. "I can actually do it now!"

Buffy smiled at her white knight. "My hero," she said, only have joking. "No, no one's done anything. I just thought Clint would call after our date. I ran into him at work, but he'd stopped to see the guys, not me. He blew off my invitation for lunch, and I haven't heard from him since."

Xander looked at Willow in the rearview mirror. Willow looked guilty. "Will, what do you know?" he asked her.

"I don't know anything!" Willow insisted, squirming.

Buffy turned and regarded her friend. "Did Clint say something to you?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Not exactly," Willow mumbled. "He just asked me for help in understanding a dream he had that freaked him out."

"What was it?" Buffy asked.

"It didn't have anything to do with you," Willow said quickly. "I'd rather not say. You should ask him."

Buffy looked grim. "Fine. I will," she said. If a dream was what kept Clint from her, then she wasn't sure he was the guy for her. "I thought he was made of sterner stuff."

"He's just working through something. I know how much he likes you," Willow said.

The rest of the ride to work was silent. Xander and Buffy went to Tony's lab while Willow went to hers. Buffy said hello and then went to her normal station outside the lab. JARVIS kept the lab secure, so she mainly kept unwanted visitors from him. It was not exciting, but it gave her time to think.

"So I want to create an iron army of sorts," Tony informed Xander. "Soldiers that can do what humans normally do. Why should humans die in battle if they don't have to?"

"What would you call them?" Xander asked.

"How about Iron Soldiers?" Tony suggested.

"Well, if they're made of iron, calling them soldiers may be too intimidating," Xander pointed out.

"How about Stark Sentinels?" Tony said with a grin. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Xander laughed. "If you're really that much of a narcissist, then sure," he replied. "I can hear Pepper now."

Tony frowned. "Well, what do you suggest?"

Xander thought for a moment. "How about Iron Legion? Legion is a throwback to the gladiator days. That's kind of cool, right?" he asked.

Tony grinned. "I like it!" he said. "Iron Legion it is!" He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started!"

Xander chuckled. Tony was like a kid who had a new toy when he got a new idea. Xander didn't really feel like he was working much with Tony. More like hanging out and listening to Tony talk about things he didn't understand. However, Tony was happy, so Xander figured the job was pretty sweet.

***** _SHIELD HEADQUARTERS*****_

Buffy decided to find out what was going on with Clint on her lunch break. She headed to SHIELD's headquarters, hoping to track him down. She felt a bit foolish, but she decided that she had to know where Clint's head was at. She went to the information desk at asked them to locate Clint Barton.

"He's in the gym," the woman behind the desk told her.

"I need to see him," Buffy said. She handed the woman her ID and was given a security pass. Fury had put her name on the free access list.

She walked to the gym, and she saw Steve and Clint both in the gym. She also saw one of her slayers, Zara, sparring with Clint. Buffy stood in the doorway watching with interest. Clint had good moves. He was quick on his feet, able to dodge most of Zara's blows. He even managed to get in a few hits. Buffy could tell Zara was enjoying herself.

She drew closer to the mat, and Zara's eyes connected with hers. She grinned, throwing Buffy a wink. Then she moved in, hitting Clint in the jaw hard enough to swing his head back, and then she swept his feet out from under him.

The guys watching laughed.

"Gee, Barton, I thought you were supposed to be good," a guy Buffy didn't know said to him.

"You fight her and see how long you last, Rumlow," Clint grumbled as Zara helped him to his feet.

"I thought you did pretty good," Buffy said, making her presence known.

Zara moved to give her a hug. "What brings you by, Buffy?" she asked.

"Sitting on my butt watching Tony gets a bit dull. Thought I'm come see what you guys were up to," Buffy said, smiling at all of them.

"Careful you don't get a fat ass with all that sitting around," Zara teased.

Buffy looked down at her butt. "My butt isn't fat!" she exclaimed.

"Your ass is perfect!" the guy named Rumlow said, leering at her.

"Watch it," Steve said, not appreciating the man's manners.

"Hey, I was just reassuring a lady!" the guy replied.

"I think if you're going to be checking out my butt, I should at least know who you are," Buffy said dryly.

"Buffy, this is one of the guys I work with, Brock Rumlow. That guy next to him is Callan Mulvey," Steve introduced.

Both guys were big and attractive, but they had that steroid look of body builders that Buffy didn't really find attractive.

"You're the oldest living slayer, right?" Callan asked, intrigued.

"So now I'm fat _and_ old?" Buffy said with a pout.

Clint and Steve both glared at the man. "Steve, we need to teach these guys how to address a lady," Clint said.

"Yes, I agree," Steve said, frowning at the two men.

"How about I do that myself?" Buffy said with an eager smile as she stepped on the mat. "I haven't made a grown man cry in such a long time."

Brock grinned. "Sure. I'm always up for a good fight," he said.

"You better last longer than I did with Zara," Callan said, slapping him on the back.

Buffy decided putting the man down quickly instead of playing with him would make the strongest statement. She wanted to speak with Clint more than she wanted to humiliate Fury's guys. She let Brock swing a few times, easily ducking him. Then she moved in and hit him fairly hard in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Pulling back her arm, she landed a hard blow to his jaw knocking him back. Before he could recover, she swept his feet out from under him, knocking him on his back.

The men and Zara clapped. "You ended it too soon," Clint said. "You won't teach him manners that way."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I got my point across," Buffy said with a smirk.

"I'd love to see two slayers go at it," Callan said. "Would you two consider giving us a show?"

"Well, I came to speak with my friends, but I can spare a few minutes," Buffy said with a shrug.

"I don't think you and I have ever sparred, have we?" Zara asked.

"Nope. But you've sparred with Faith, right?" Buffy asked her as she stepped onto the mat to face Buffy.

"Of course," Zara said. "I do pretty good with her."

"Then you should hold up well with me," Buffy said easily. She looked at their small audience that somehow was already getting larger. One of them had sent out a text. It was inevitable. "You all need to back up and give us room." The men complied, leaving a large circle around them.

Word of the fight seemed to spread through the building like a wildfire. Fury was in a meeting with Pierce and several department heads when he received a text about it.

"Excuse me, everyone. Would you like to see why I want to foster a relationship with the slayers and their Watchers' Council?" Fury asked.

"What do you have?" Pierce asked, curious.

Fury moved to the room's computer and tapped into the security cameras. He pulled up an image of the gym. "Buffy Summers, the oldest living slayer is sparring with one of our new recruits, a slayer who spent two years in the Army. The only one I know of with a military background. Zara fits in quite well here at SHIELD," Fury said.

They watched as the two went at it without hesitation, full out—not how their audience expected. They attacked one another in a blur of blows that at times was hard to follow.

"My God!" one of the department heads said. "That's incredible!"

"And they aren't a science experiment. Their powers are supernatural," Fury said.

In the gym, Buffy was enjoying herself. It'd been a few weeks since she'd gotten in a good fight. Zara was good—very good. She was quick on her feet and knew how to take a hit.

Callen and Brock were watching in awe. They'd seen Rogers take down men quickly and ruthlessly. They'd seen Zara spar and fought her, so they were aware of just how good a slayer was. However, they now understood that the woman had been holding back quite a bit. The women moved in a blur, exchanging hits and dodging blows effortlessly. The strangest thing, though, was they did so with a smile on their face. Fighting like that obviously brought them real joy. It was a strange sight. Romanoff often took pleasure in beating her partners, but it wasn't like this. These women obviously got off on it like only creatures of darkness would. It didn't matter the pretty package, Brock sensed the darkness in them. He grinned. He knew Pierce had to see the potential in the slayers.

Buffy loved getting in a good workout. However, she needed to eat lunch and speak to Clint, so the fight needed to be over. She decided to kick it up a notch, pushing Zara back more and more. Her hits came in so fast that Zara could only defend. Zara appeared surprised—she really thought she was closer to Buffy's equal.

"So I guess Faith never told you," Buffy said as she landed a blow to Zara's face.

Zara winced and stepped back. "Told me what?" she inquired.

"That I can almost always kick her ass," Buffy said with a grin as she ended the fight with another hard blow and a roundhouse kick that knocked Zara back several feet.

Zara had the wind knocked out of her, but she wasn't permanently hurt. She sat sporting a sheepish smile. "Damn. I didn't think I'd be so easy to be beat," Zara said as she sat up.

"Well, I spent seven years on a hellmouth fighting demons and killing vampires," Buffy said as she helped her to her feet. "Faith spent one there and one in Cleveland."

"That was an impressive show," Brock said, grinning at her. "Can I buy you lunch? We can swap war stories."

"No, I was hoping to speak to Clint," she said, looking at him.

"Sure," Clint said. "Let me clean up."

Buffy smiled at him as walked to the locker room. She gave Steve a shy smile, feeling awkward. "So how have you been, Steve?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Good," he said. "I'm thinking of getting involved with the VA center. Met a guy who invited me."

"That sounds good. You have a lot to give back," Buffy said.

"Rogers, we have a mission," Callan said, interrupting them.

"I'll catch you later, Buffy. It's good to see you," Steve said, giving her a warm smile.

"Yes," Buffy said. "Stay safe." Steve flashed her a smile and walked with Brock and Callan out of the room.

Upstairs, Fury turned off the video. "See. These women are extraordinary in ways we've never encountered. Their fighting skills are only the tip of the iceberg. They have innate instincts for battle and mastery of all weaponry. They are soldiers but superior in every way," Fury said.

"Soldiers already fighting in a war," Pierce pointed out.

"Yes," Fury acknowledged. "However, many of them are Americans, including the top two: Buffy and Faith."

"Faith is called the Dark Slayer, right?" Pierce asked. "Didn't she go on a killing spree when she was a teen?"

"Yes. Buffy put her in a coma," Fury said. "She's been fully rehabilitated, however."

"She's got her hands full with the hellmouth in Cleveland, though, so she can't be recruited," Pierce said.

"Buffy, though, could be persuaded to join the Avengers," Fury said.

"Well, once our new project, Insight, gets completed, we won't have to worry anymore about needing the Avengers," Pierce said with satisfaction.

Fury said nothing, still concerned how the slayers would react to Project Insight.

Downstairs, Clint was walking with Buffy out of the building to the corner diner.

"So how have you been?" Clint asked her.

"Fine. How about you?" Buffy asked.

"I've been okay," Clint said with a shrug. He'd been struggling with her creepy appearance in his dream and what it meant. He wanted to call Giles and tell him, but he hesitated.

Buffy stopped walking, deciding she wanted to forgo the chitchat. "So why haven't you called? What's your deal?" she asked.

Clint winced at the hint of anger in her tone. He knew that not calling her after their last date wasn't cool. However, his dreams had left him shaken and feeling out of sorts. "I'm sorry," he said regretfully.

"Clint, talk to me. If you just want to be friends, then that's fine. You're the one who pursued me, remember?" Buffy pointed out.

"I know, and I really like you," Clint said. "I just…"

He stopped talking, unsure how to explain.

"Just what? If you're not interested, just tell me," Buffy said, getting annoyed.

"No, I like you, Buffy. A lot. More than I've liked anyone in a long time," Clint told her.

"Then why haven't you called?" Buffy asked.

Clint sighed. "It's stupid," he said.

"It can't be stupid if it's upsetting you enough to keep you away from me," Buffy pointed out.

"I had a dream. A dream two nights in a row that has just really jacked with my mind," Clint finally admitted.

"A dream?" Buffy asked in surprise. She really hadn't thought that was the reason. "Well, let's get some lunch, and you can tell me about it."

Clint agreed, and they walked into the diner. They got their drinks and ordered.

"I've had a lot of disturbing dreams in my day, so I get it," Buffy said.

"No, I think this was more than just a disturbing dream. Mr. Giles thinks I may have been dreaming of my life in an alternate reality. He thinks my exposure to the supernatural—even to Asgard—may have opened me up to it somehow," Clint explained.

"So was your life so bad in this other reality?" Buffy asked, trying to understand.

"No, actually it was perfect," Clint said with a frown.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Buffy said, still trying to follow him. "So what's the problem?"

Clint wasn't sure how to say it without offending her, so he decided to just say it. "I had a wife and children. I still worked for SHIELD, but they still existed. My wife was pregnant with a son we were going to name Nat after Natasha," Clint shared.

"That sounds great," Buffy said. When he just looked at her, she suddenly realized something. "Oh. Do you want to try and find the woman in this reality?"

"What?" Clint appeared startled—the thought hadn't actually occurred to him. "No!"

"Why not? I would if I were you," she said. The waitress appeared carrying their food. Neither spoke until she was gone.

"I didn't know that I even wanted a wife and kids. Not until I saw what it was like. Not until I experienced it," he shared.

"I can see how that might freak you out," Buffy said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. It'd give me the wiggins," Buffy said easily. She gave him a smile of understanding. He really was sweet. "I think most people want a partner, a family. Your job keeps you busy, but it's not all there is to life."

"Do you think a life like that is really possible for people like us?" Clint asked, unsure.

Buffy was thoughtful a moment as she considered it. "I think our life is dangerous. But I know slayers that have a husband and family. Meredith—one in Cleveland—she doesn't put in as many hours as Faith and some of the others. However, she has two kids and a husband," Buffy shared. "I think it depends on what you want. The things you love, the people you love are worth the sacrifice."

"I just never saw myself as someone's dad," Clint said in bemusement.

"I always thought I'd have children," Buffy shared. "Then I started falling for vampires. Not conducive for that. For a while, I thought that some part of me seem to be attracted to darkness."

"Do you still think that?" Clint wondered.

She shook her head. "No. I think I saw the men they were in spite of the darkness. I see that in you. You are a good man, Clint," Buffy said. "If you and I belong together, we'll find a way to be together. But if a part of you wants to find this woman who could give you that happy life, you should see where that leads. I would if I were in your shoes."

"Really? You wouldn't hate me?" Clint asked in surprise.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I think dreams are given for a reason. The Powers That Be guide us through dreams sometimes. If they've allowed you to glimpse another life, then you shouldn't ignore it," Buffy advised.

For the first time since he'd awoken from the dream, Clint felt better. The guilt he'd been carrying around for wanting something more dissipated. He smiled at her and began to eat. Buffy really was an amazing woman. However, the image of the wife in his dream lingered.

***** _Later That Night*****_

Xander was having a restless sleep. He couldn't seem to relax. Something was bothering him—something stirring. Finally, exhaustion pulled him under. He dreamed.

" _Do you miss me Xander?" Anya asked._

" _Of course, I do," Xander assured her._

" _But you moved on so easily with Dawn!" she accused. "Buffy or Willow I'd understand. But Dawn? Seriously?"_

" _I'm sorry," Xander said, feeling guilty._

" _She's not even human, Xander!" Anya said._

_Xander gave her a wry smile. "Neither were you. Not really. Not even when you were," Xander pointed out._

_Anya frowned, looking worried. "You can't trust what she is now, Xander. I don't want your Xander parts to be changed any more than they already are," Anya said._

" _She's still Dawn. She's still the girl we knew," Xander said._

" _Is she? How do you know? She was this key. They fashioned her from Buffy. Now she's an Asgard. An Asgard who loves the God of Mischief," Anya pointed out. "She will hurt you. If she doesn't, her brother will. Don't trust the Asgards, Xander. It will get you killed!"_

Xander woke up with her warning echoing in his head.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_If you are enjoying this story, leave a kudo! If you are REALLY liking it, leave a comment letting me know!_


	6. Evil on the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Winter Soldier are going to begin unfolding in this chapter. Of course, I've established this is an alternate universe, and there will be differences with the BTVS characters involvement.
> 
> I honestly don't remember if Rona survived the series finale, but she did for my story!

_*****Asgard******_

Loki awoke, knowing that he had to set something in motion. The belief was so strong, so all-consuming: Thor must be stopped. He was going to destroy Asgard and take Atali from them again. It was like a fog came over him, and he was detached from his body. As a magician, he knew that something was wrong. However, he couldn't seem to shake the conviction that his brother was his enemy. He watched himself convince Atali to visit one of the other nine realms—something she'd not done since her return. He invited Sif and the Warriors Three, so that Odin would allow his trip. They went to Vanaheim. Word was spreading that the princess was returning. They went to a popular pub for lunch—a place Loki suggested. No one thought anything of it.

Sif was naturally suspicious of Loki. However, her mother was once again making an appearance—only Sif could see her. Even though Sif had resisted her mother's urgings to cause problems with Thor and Jane, she had no idea that the being she thought was her mother's spirt was not her mother. She distracted Sif so much that she didn't notice when Loki slipped away. Atali, of course, noticed. However, she found no reason to be distrustful of her brother's actions.

"Where did you disappear to?" Atali asked Loki when he sat down next to her at the table.

"I saw an old friend I hadn't seen in ages. Just went to pay my respects," he said easily.

"I want to meet your friends! Why did you not introduce me?" Atali asked. A pout Buffy was very familiar with was on her face.

"I'm sorry, sister. She was a lady friend," Loki said sheepishly. "Not really the kind you introduce to your sister."

Atali was embarrassed and groaned. "Oooh! Ick! I so didn't need to know that!" she exclaimed.

No one said anything else, and Fandral became regaling them with tales of their last battle in Vanaheim. Loki's short disappearance was forgotten.

Sif's mother morphed into Buffy, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. Now things would get interesting.

***** _England*****_

Andrew went into Giles' study. "Giles, I think we have a problem," he said, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked, looking up from the paperwork he was working on.

"We seem to have some missing slayers," Andrew said.

"What do you mean missing? Who's missing?" Giles asked with a frown.

"I can't seem to track down Kennedy, Bademi, or Shannah. Shannah's parents have reported her missing. She and Bademi have been with SHIELD for two weeks. They went dark about three days ago. Also, Danica and Rona, the two slayers who agreed to work with SHIELD have not reported in since they left for the States," Andrew said.

"Did you contact Zara and the others in New York?" Giles asked.

"Yes. Zara, Dahlia, and Angela all reported back. None have seen or heard from any of the others," Andrew said. "Maria Hill, the SHIELD liaison, informed me that Danica and Rona never checked in with them if they arrived in New York."

"Did they get on the plane in London?" Giles asked.

"I haven't been able to confirm that yet," Andrew said.

"Get Diedre and Daphne to help you track them down. If someone's taken them, it's doubtful they know how to prevent magic from locating our missing slayers," Giles advised. "I'll call Buffy."

He dialed Buffy.

"Hey, Giles," Buffy said, answering her phone outside Tony's lab.

"Buffy, we have a situation. Five of the slayers who agreed to work with SHIELD have gone missing. Kennedy is already in the states and has gone dark. Shannah and Bademi haven't been heard from. Shannah's parents called us very concern. And according to Maria Hill, Danica and Rona never checked in with SHIELD when their plane arrived in New York," Giles shared.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked in concern. "How is that possible?"

"I do not know," Giles said. "I thought you could begin investigating it. Talk to your friends with SHIELD."

"I most definitely will," Buffy said. "I'm about to head home for the day. I'll let you know if I uncover anything."

"Take care," Giles said, hanging up.

Buffy went into Tony's lab. Xander and Tony were arguing about designs for robots. She rolled her eyes as she interrupted. "Guys, we have a problem," she said.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked in concern.

"We have some missing slayers," Buffy said. "JARVIS, I need you to check surveillance and see if you can track Danica and Rona as they flew into New York yesterday. Did they arrive? Or did they go missing in England? Also, Kennedy has disappeared along with Shannah and Bademi. Can you use facial recognition to track them?"

"Of course, he can," Tony replied. "Missing slayers? That can't be good."

"That kind of thing rarely is," Xander said grimly. He had a feeling things were about to get dicey.

***** _Several Hours Later*****_

Kennedy had survived several apocalypses, aliens, and hell demons. She was tough even by slayer standards. However, this man, this robotic like man, kept coming. He'd shown up at her apartment attempting to kidnap her early in the morning—the sun hadn't risen. She managed to fight him off, evading him. It'd happened so fast that she never even had a chance to grab her cell phone and call for help. The guy had human eyes and hair, but he wore some type of black mask that covered the lower half of his face. He had never said a word. His silence as they fought had been unnerving.

Kennedy was a hunter. Being treated as prey was unnatural and pissed her off. She went around a corner and saw a woman on a cell phone. She needed to call her friends since she fled her apartment without it—that's how fast the man in the mask had been.

Not even asking, she reached out and took the woman's phone. The woman's cry of "Hey!" was ignored.

"Will, I'm in trouble. I need you," she said, calling the strongest person she knew.

Willow was at home with Buffy and Xander, trying to piece together the movements of the missing slayers.

"Kennedy? Is that you? Where are you?" Willow asked.

"God, I'm not sure. I'm still in the city. I stole someone's phone," she said. She turned to the woman. "I'll give it back. I'm bleeding and need help. Chill the ***k out!" The woman quit her yelling and gave Kennedy a haughty look.

"You're bleeding? Are you injured?" Willow asked in concern.

"I'll live," Kennedy said. "But I won't if that guy finds me again."

"Who? Who's after you?" Willow said.

Kennedy didn't answer, just walked to the corner of the street, looking at signs. "I'm on the corner of third and Park Avenue. Can you come? Hurry!" Unlike Buffy and Willow, Kennedy had a lot of family money, and she picked a place in the Upper East Side. After her success in Asgard fighting with Lady Sif, she'd been excited to work with SHIELD. This was the first time anything bad had happened since she moved to New York.

"Stay put. I'm coming," Willow said, hanging up. She gave Buffy and Xander a worried look. "Someone's trying to hurt Kennedy. She's hurt and running. I'm going to teleport to her and bring her back. Maybe she'll know what's going on with our girls." She blinked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked. JARVIS had managed to get video of a driver holding up a sign at the airport, luring the slayers into a black car. Too many exact model of cars were at the airport, and the car was lost in the sea of look-a-likes.

"How about Angela? She's been working with SHIELD. Is she accounted for?" Xander asked Buffy.

Buffy pulled out her cell and called her. When Angela answered, Buffy told her to come to their place right away.

A few minutes later, Willow reappeared with Kennedy. Kennedy looked like she'd lost a fight with a very big demon.

"So what happened?" Buffy asked as Xander went to get their first aid kit. Kennedy had a busted lip and a cut on one cheek and an ugly bruise on the other.

"I was making myself a sandwich in the kitchen when this guy breaks into my balcony. He doesn't say a word. He was freaky as shit! He just attacks," Kennedy said.

"Was he trying to kill you?" Willow asked.

"I thought at first he was a sexual predator, but he seemed intent on capturing, not raping or maiming," Kennedy said.

"So he was definitely human?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. He had dark, straight hair, kind of long for a guy but not past the shoulders," Kennedy said. "His eyes were intense, though. No rage in them, though. It was the oddest thing. He didn't say a word. I think he might've been a cyborg or something."

"What?" Willow asked.

"One of his arms were definitely robotic. He hit me with it," Kennedy said, rubbing her sore jaw.

"I've got to call Tony and Fury," Buffy said, pulling out her phone. She called Tony first since she trusted him the most.

Instead of calling Fury, she called Steve after updating Tony.

"Hello," Steve said, pleasantly surprised that Buffy called. He'd not spent much time with her since they'd been in Asgard. The moment in the garden between them and the kiss hadn't been forgotten. However, the timing just didn't seem right yet. He was still adjusting to being alive in a world so different. Also, he knew that his friend Clint had feelings for her.

"Hey, Steve. We have a situation," Buffy told him. Then she filled him in on the missing slayers.

Steve didn't like what he was hearing. "I'll inform Fury and speak to Maria. She usually knows everything that's going on here," he said. "She also may know who this guy is that attacked Kennedy."

He hung up from Buffy and called Fury to tell him the situation. Fury didn't like what he was hearing. He knew that he hadn't authorized anything in regards to the slayers, so he went to see Director Pierce.

"Sir, we have a situation. The new slayers heading here have gone missing as well as Shannah and Bademi. Today, Kennedy was attacked by some guy that had a robotic arm and didn't speak. Willow had to save her," Fury said.

Pierce debated how to proceed for only a moment. Unfortunately, there was only one outcome. He knew Fury better than anyone. He'd never be on board with the real plan. He was too American. Too loyal. It was too bad because he was wily, ferocious, and exactly the kind of man Pierce wanted by his side.

Too bad he had scruples.

"Kennedy got away? That's unfortunate. I sent my best guy," Pierce revealed. "He's called the Winter Soldier." Pierce reached under his desk and pulled out a gun. However, Fury already had his out and fired. He hit Pierce in the shoulder as he dived to the ground. Pierce got off a shot that him in the leg. While Pierce dropped to the ground behind his desk, Fury dived for the exit.

He made it to the stairwell, stumbling down steps. He managed two floors and then went through the doors to the floor. Then he hit the elevator button. As soon as he got on the elevator, he pulled out his phone and called Maria. "Director Pierce has been compromised. He shot me. I'm heading to the garage. There's something going on. Slayers are missing, and Pierce is somehow behind it," he told her.

"I will be initiating protocol black. I will get our assets to a secure location. Be safe," Maria said, hanging up.

The elevator opened in the garage, and he headed for his car.

Elsewhere in the building, Steve was getting into his elevator. Romlow and Mulvey were already there.

"Captain," Romlow acknowledged.

"Romlow. Mulvey," Steve said in greeting.

The elevator opened and more bodies came in. Steve wasn't sure what alerted him, but something wasn't right. His survival instinct was strong, and he knew somehow that these men were no longer his friends. He didn't know why or what was going on, but he knew at any moment they were going to attack.

"Anyone want to get off?" he asked with a careless grin. Cold stares met his. Then the fighting began. He knocked out three men before Romlow tried to imprison his hands in some type of magnet device. He hit him hard in the face and freed his hand. It took him a few minutes more to knock out the dozen or so guys that were in the elevator. When he got out, he headed to his bike. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was going to find out.

He called Buffy. "I was just attacked in the elevator. SHIELD has been compromised," he told her.

"Come to me. We need to regroup and figure out what's going on. Angela is on her way here. I'll contact Fury," Buffy said.

"I told him what was going on, and he was going to see the director. That's when I was attacked," Steve said.

"So can we assume the director is behind this?" Buffy asked perplexed.

"It's too soon to speculate," Steven said as he started up his bike. "I'll see you soon."

Buffy ended her call with Steve and called Fury.

"Hello," Fury said.

"What the hell's going on? Steve was attacked at SHIELD. Someone tried to kill Kennedy, and I got missing slayers! You have a lot to explain!" Buffy accused.

"I was shot by Director Pierce, and I'm currently trying to outrun them on the road. I can't really talk now," Nick said as he dodged another roadblock. He hung up as his car was rammed on the side by a police car. His car was built like a tank, however, so he was able to keep moving.

"Call Steve," he told his car.

Steve had just gotten off SHIELD property and into the highway when he heard his phone ring. He wanted to ignore it, but he knew it was crucial he not lose contact with his allies.

"Kind of busy," he said without seeing who was calling.

"Rogers, did you get away?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I was attacked by Rumlow and Sitwell. I'm on my bike," he shared.

"The Director is behind it. He pulled a gun on me," Fury revealed. "Said that he'd sent the Winter Soldier after one of the slayers. He probably used him to capture the others. He had me completely fooled." Fury was so annoyed that he had been in the dark about Pierce's real agenda. How did he not see it?

"See if you can get to Buffy's. I'll meet you there," Steve said. He didn't know what was going on. However, he knew who he could trust. His friends wouldn't let him down.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Obviously, Captain America Winter Soldier events will have differences with the inclusion of the BTVS characters. The First is not behind Hydra as he/it cannot directly affect Earth anymore. Instead, the First is focusing on Asgard, so there will be two separate storylines going on in this story for a time. Please review or leave kudos if you haven't yet. Thanks so much!_


	7. A Blast from the Past

_*****Buffy's Place*****_

Steve managed to make it to Buffy's in one piece. He figured either SHIELD didn't realize that he'd go to her or they were afraid to take on the slayers or alienate the organization. He took the stairs up to her floor and knocked on the door. He'd never been there, but Natasha had made sure weeks ago that he knew where Buffy lived.

"Come in," Buffy said, giving him a quick smile. She looked him over. "Are you okay?"

No one ever asked Steve that question, so he blinked a moment before answering. "I'm fine," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Fury should be here soon," Buffy said.

"He was shot in the leg. He'll need medical attention," Steve shared. He looked at the banged-up Kennedy. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine," Kennedy said.

"She had to be rescued by Willow," Xander said, throwing Kennedy a smug look. He'd never liked the stuck-up slayer and had been relieved when Willow's relationship with her had fizzled out.

"Xander, no picking fights!" Willow scolded.

The doorbell rang, so Xander opened it. Fury was leaning tiredly against the doorway. "Will, bring the bandages!" he called as he helped the man into the room and onto a chair.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Buffy asked, peering down at the leg that was oozing blood.

"We'll need to cut off his pant leg," Willow instructed. She handed the scissors to Steve. "Go for it, big guy!"

Xander snickered. "Never thought I'd live to see the day that Captain America gets Nick Fury out of his pants!" he exclaimed. When both men glared at him, he backed away, trying hard to contain his amusement.

"It looks like the bullet is still inside," Willow said with a concerned frown.

"Can you get it out?" Buffy asked.

"Do you have a nursing background?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Does saving Buffy's life by removing a bullet from her count?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Sure," Steve said easily.

While Willow held her hand above his leg, chanting, they all watched as the bullet rose from Fury's leg. Casually, she grabbed the floating bullet, handed it to Fury, who was staring in shocked bemusement at the entire scene, and then poured alcohol on the wound. That caused Fury to yell out.

"Sorry," Willow said, flashing him a guilty smile. Then she wrapped up the leg after putting on a poultice to aid in healing. "There. You should start feeling better in no time."

"How did you do that?" Steve asked in amazement.

"She's a witch, remember?" Xander said with a smirk.

Even though he'd been to Asgard and see incredible things, Steve still wasn't used to such casual display of magical power.

There was another knock at the door. It was Pepper and Tony this time.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony demanded as he took in the scene.

"Steve got Fury out of his pants," Xander quipped, making Tony snicker. The two friends grinned at each other. Xander relished in the fact that he finally had another guy around who appreciated his sense of humor.

"Pierce has gone bad. He tried to kill me," Fury said. "He sent someone called the Winter Soldier after Kennedy. He must be responsible for the missing slayers."

"He got my men to turn on me and attempt my capture," Steve added.

"Really Cap? Looks like you'll need to give them a trip to the woodshed and teach them some manners," Tony said, grinning.

"Oh, I think they're already learning," Steve said in satisfaction.

"JARVIS informed me on the way over here that SHIELD has labeled you an enemy combatant," Tony shared.

"How can anyone believe that? He's Captain-freaking-America!" Buffy said, angry at the thought.

"Nothing people like better than a hero is tearing down one," Tony said.

"Why now?" Pepper asked. "Besides the influx of slayers, what else is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tony said, looking at Fury.

"Me, too," Buffy added.

Fury sighed and realized that he was going to have to come clean. "It has to be about the project I've been working on. We call it Project Insight. We've designed some next generation helicarriers linked to a network of targeting satellites. They have repulsor engines and long-range precision guns. The helicarriers can read a terrorists' DNA. We can neutralize a lot of threats before they happen," Fury explained.

For a full minute, no one spoke as they worked to process the implication of Fury's confession. Finally, Steve gave him an angry glare and said, "I thought punishment usually came after the crime!"

"We can't afford to wait anymore," Fury replied grimly. "I convinced the World Security Council that this was our best option."

"Holding a gun to everyone on Earth and calling it protection? That isn't freedom! It's fear!" Steve exclaimed.

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not how we'd like it to be," Fury countered.

"Seriously? That's your company line?" Tony asked with derision.

Buffy was so angry that she had trouble forming words. Finally, she spit out, "And how exactly did you think this target would view me and my slayers? Work for you or be labeled a threat to national security and die? How dare you!"

"The project was already underway before we became aware of your existence. I knew you wouldn't like it," Fury said with a sigh.

"Something else has to be going on," Pepper said. "This doesn't fit."

"She's right. Why would Director Pierce go rogue now? He has men working for him. Men who are willing to attack Captain America and kidnap slayers. This goes deeper," Willow said.

"Guys, we should relocate somewhere else. Eventually, this guy who attacked Kennedy will show up here. A guy like that has to have done his homework," Xander said.

"Let him come!" Buffy said angrily. "I'll show him exactly what I can do!"

No one but Willow and Xander had ever seen Buffy this angry. She was crackling with suppressed energy. It was like having a caged tiger in the room. Fury glanced at her warily—he knew she would respond this way.

"My intentions were good," Fury said flatly.

"Yours might've been but not everyone you work for has your scruples," Willow said, working hard to keep herself calm. "Where does this director of yours lives? I think I'm going to pay him a visit."

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Let's contact Barton and Romanoff and relocate somewhere no one knows about before planning any assaults," Fury said.

"You all should come to my place. It's more secure than anyplace in the city. We'll see them coming a mile away," Tony said.

"You go there. I want Pierce, and I want him now!" Buffy fumed.

Willow wasn't about to wait for Fury to hand out information. She was on her laptop, hacking into SHIELD's files. "I'll find his address," she said confidently.

"You can't get into SHIELD's personnel files," Fury said, frowning.

"Really? I just did," Willow said, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Got it." She stood up, her eyes and hair going white. "Let's go." She held out her hand to Buffy, who grabbed it without hesitation. Before anyone in the room could do anything else, the two women were gone.

"I hate it when she does that!" Xander complained.

"They have no idea what they're walking into!" Steve said, upset. He respected both women immensely and knew they were capable of great things. However, the idea of two women battling the bad guys alone without back up didn't sit well with him.

Fury sighed in resignation. There was no telling what those two pissed off and extremely powerful women would do. He called Barton.

"We have a situation," he began.

"Should I call the other slayers in town and tell them to meet them at your place?" Kennedy asked Tony.

"Yes. I can send Happy to collect them," Tony suggested.

Kennedy laughed. "I think they'll be fine," she said.

When Fury got off the phone, Steve asked, "Is Clint and Natasha going to join us?"

"Clint is out of town. I told him what was happening and to lie low," Nick said. "Romanoff wants to follow Pierce. She was nearby when she heard the bolo on Rogers. Naturally, she knew something was wrong."

"Good. She can back up Buffy and Willow," Steve said with satisfaction.

"You know Buffy wouldn't appreciate you thinking she needed help," Xander told him with a grin.

Steve knew that was true, but he was still relieved. Letting others fight while he stood on the sidelines was not his nature. He wondered how the two women were doing.

***** _Director Pierce's House*****_

Pierce was hearing the Winter Soldier's report on his failure to capture one of the slayer's. "You do realize, I didn't send you after their strongest slayer?" Pierce pointed out. "If you can't capture one of the lesser slayers, how the hell will you do against Summers?"

"We're about to find out," Buffy said.

Pierce and his soldier turned in surprise to see Buffy and the witch Willow standing in his kitchen.

"Sorry to drop in like this, but Willow can do just about anything," Buffy said casually. Then her eyes were all fire when she stepped out of the kitchen toward them. "And you attacked one of mine. That really pisses me off!"

Buffy moved toward him and the guy that was with him wearing the black half-mask moved in front of him. Willow threw a green band around him, immobilizing him.

"We'll deal with you in a minute," Buffy said with a smug smile. She went over to Pierce and hit him hard in the jaw. Since he was human, he was knocked out cold.

Willow gave her a disappointed look. "Gee, Buffy, did you have to hit him so hard? Now we'll not find out much for a while," she admonished.

Buffy looked sheepish. "I was mad," she admitted. She looked with interest at the man Willow had bound. He did have a robotic arm. Why did he keep his face covered? "I don't see any demon parts. I guess he isn't a Dr. Walsh demon robot mash-up."

"Take off his face mask. I wanna see what he's hiding under there," Willow said.

The man glared angrily at them, struggling against the bonds. Buffy smiled at him as she took off his mask. "Why he's not disfigured at all!" Buffy remarked.

"He's kind of beautiful," Willow said in surprise. His eyes were piercing and haunted. Buffy handed her the mask. "There's nothing special about this mask. They must just be trying to either keep him scary or hide his identity." She looked at the arm. "Now Tony's going to be excited to see his arm."

"We need to find something to bind this jerk face's hands," Buffy said, pointing to Pierce. "We need to take him to Fury and Steve. They'll figure out all his secrets." She glanced around the room, walking over to the curtains. She ripped off the cords attached to the blinds. "This will do."

After she had tied up the still unconscious Pierce, she stood next to Willow. "Well, we should head to Tony's. Everyone should be there by now," she said.

Willow nodded and then teleported them to Tony's. They never noticed Natasha coming in through the garage door.

The empty house disappointed Natasha, but she shrugged. Willow moved fast when she wanted something. She turned to leave and head back to their apartment building, figuring that's where they went.

***** _Tony and Pepper's Place*****_

When Tony arrived with Pepper and company, he was more than a bit dismayed to see intruders in his home—even if they were friends bearing gifts. "JARVIS, you're fired!" he complained.

"Sir, my programming cannot interfere with the mystical workings of magic," JARVIS said calmly. "As you well know." The fact that he added the last sentence it what made him so popular with Tony's friends. It was rare to get the last word with Tony, but JARVIS managed to quite often.

"So that was fast," Tony said, eying the man with the green band and the unconscious director on his floor. The soldier was being held somehow at least a foot off the ground.

"What can we say? We work fast," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Did you leave the Black Widow behind?" Tony asked.

"What?" Willow asked in surprise. "She wasn't with us."

"She was heading over there," Nick explained. He pulled out his phone to tell her she was too late.

Steve looked flabbergasted as he gazed at the bound solider. He walked closer, examining the man. "Bucky?" he gasped. "Is that you?"

The man said nothing, only looked coldly at Steve.

"What?" Buffy asked Steve. "You know this man?"

"He looks exactly like my best friend Bucky Barnes," Steve said. He looked over at Nick. "How can this be?"

Fury had his suspicions. He looked down at the unconscious Pierce. "We'll have to get our answers out of him. Can you wake him up?"

"Want me to get some water?" Xander asked eagerly. He's always wanted to wake someone up that way.

"Smelling salts or ammonia would work," Pepper suggested.

"Or I could do this," Willow said, leaning down and putting her hand to his temple. She murmured some words, and Pierce stirred.

A minute later, he was wide awake, glancing warily at his audience. He gave Fury a wry smile. "You weren't exaggerating about the witch or the slayer," he remarked.

"No, I wasn't," Nick said coldly. "What the hell, Alex? How long have we known each other? I saved your life, and you repay me by trying to kill me. What could possibly have possessed you?"

"I'll do whatever necessary to keep America and her interests safe," Pierce replied.

"Who is he?" Steve demanded, interrupting. "Why does he look exactly like my best friend Bucky Barnes?"

"Because he _is_ your best friend Bucky," Pierce replied with an arrogant smirk.

Everyone in the room looked at the soldier, who was now looking at Pierce in confusion, the cold anger gone from his face.

Steve moved back toward the soldier, stopping directly in front of him. A surge of emotion filled him as he gazed up at his best friend.

"Bucky?" he said, hoping to find his friend in the man's eyes.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Obviously, lines from this chapter were taken directly from the Captain America movie. However, it should be clear that I've basically changed everything else. Review, please!_


	8. A Rescue

_******Same Place We Left Out******_

Steve had trouble believing that his best friend who was like a brother to him was alive. "I can't believe it! How is this possible?" he gasped. Everyone looked at Pierce for answers.

"He was captured by Hydra when he fell off that train fighting with you," Pierce told them. "He was given Hydra's version of the serum. We've been using him ever since."

"So you're Hydra. That's what this is about?" Buffy asked in disgust.

"How could you do this? I thought you were a patriot," Fury said.

"I love this country more than anything! I want to see her on top, protected and strong!" Pierce argued. "Hydra will ensure that is the case."

"By killing anyone that could oppose you?" Buffy asked. "By hunting down my girls?"

"That's what Hitler did, and you know how that ended," Steve said grimly.

"What should we do with him?" Willow asked, pointing to the Winter Soldier.

"We need to take him to a secure location so that we can work on deprogramming him," Fury said. He looked at Pierce. "Him too."

Pierce gave him a pitying look. "Unlike Barnes, I've not been programmed. I went into this with my eyes wide open. I believe Hydra is the future of this country—the right path," he said with confidence.

"Then you'll be spending the rest of your life in a very small cell," Fury said. He pulled out his phone to get a team to transport him.

"Who did you call?" Buffy asked. A knock at the door interrupted.

"Agent Romanoff is here," JARVIS announced.

"I just called in a team to come get him," Fury said pointing to Pierce.

"You move fast," Natasha said to Willow, who had met her at the door.

Willow grinned. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize you were coming, or we'd have waited for you," she said.

"Not a big deal," Natasha said with a shrug as they moved into the main room where everyone was gathered. She saw the man tied by Willow's magic. "Who's that?"

"That's the missing and presumed dead, Bucky Barnes," Willow whispered to her. Natasha looked more than shocked and moved closer.

"What are you going to do with Bucky?" Steve asked, clenching his fists. He wasn't going to let Fury lock him away somewhere like he was just some Hydra agent. "He's not responsible for the things he's done."

"He can stay at Stark's. We can figure out what's happening to him and treat him," Tony said.

"You deal in robots," Xander pointed out.

"That's what I like to do, but our science division is top notch," Tony said.

"He is a government asset," Fury said. "He must be contained at a government facility."

"He's my only family, and I'm not letting you use him anymore!" Steve said angrily.

" _We_ didn't do this to him! Hydra did," Fury reminded him.

Buffy stepped between them. "Steve, you know Fury is on your side. He won't let anything bad happen to your friend," she said. Glancing at Nick pointedly, she asked, "Right?"

"Of course," Fury said. "I will give you complete access."

Buffy couldn't help but reach for Steve's hand. She gave it a squeeze as she looked up at him. "I promise that I will help make sure nothing happens to your friend."

Steve was grateful for her support and squeezed her hand back—gently. "Thanks," he said. He walked over to Bucky. "Bucky, I know you're in there. You're not going to be used to kill anymore. You're Bucky Barnes. I've known you all my life. We fought in WWII together. I thought I lost you, but you survived. I'm going to help you remember."

The man struggled against his bonds, a hint of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Buffy felt sorry for the man, and she didn't know him. It must be worse for Steve.

"Everything's going to be okay," Steve said to him. He didn't care what it cost. He would do whatever it took to restore his friend to him.

While arrangements were made, Buffy turned to Willow and Natasha and asked, "Where's Clint?"

Natasha looked uncomfortable a moment before answering. "He said he had a personal issue to take care of."

Buffy thought a moment and then realized what that meant. "He went looking for the wife from his dream, didn't he?" she inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe," Natasha said.

Buffy nodded, knowing that was probably exactly what he was doing. She didn't blame him. Hadn't she all but told him to do exactly that? Why was a part of her so disappointed? It seemed the timing was never right for her with the opposite sex. Or maybe she just was never the right woman. Maybe some people were meant to be alone. "Good for him," she said, brightly.

JARVIS announced more arrivals. Fury had a lot to do to counter Hydra. He pulled out his phone to call the World Council. "Sir, we have a foothold situation."

***** _Asgard*****_

Odin stood on the balcony, frowning. Frigga came up behind him. "What troubles you, my husband?" she asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"I sense a growing darkness in Asgard. Something is stirring. Something with malicious intent," Odin said.

"You cannot see what it is?" Frigga asked in concern.

Odin shook his head. "I cannot. Something very powerful and ancient is blocking me. Heimdall senses it, too. He has turned his eyes on Asgard more and more, searching for the cause," he shared.

"And he has no idea what is stirring?" she asked.

"No. He does not," Odin said, turning away from the view of their kingdom. He sensed they were already under attack, yet the enemy was hidden. It worried him greatly.

***** _Earth*****_

Xander said very little as he watched his friends make plan to find the missing slayers. Tony had JARVIS running algorithms on the likely places Hydra would be infiltrating. He felt detached from it all. What was his place? Was he still the Zeppo? The donut runner? Was he a watcher? Now, though, he wasn't merely human. He could really help. However, no one was looking to him as if he could help. No noticed him at all. He was completely changed down to his molecular level, yet his friends treated him the same. He both loved and hated that. Xander sighed; he was confused.

He walked over to the poor bound pawn of Hydra—Steve's best friend. The man looked more lost than even Xander. It touched Xander deeply for some reason. He felt a type of kindredness with the guy. "It's going to be okay," he told the man. "You're safe. No one will ever hurt you again." The man locked eyes with Xander for a long moment. Then some of Fury's men came and took him away.

When Willow did a locator spell on the slayers, they found two locations. It seemed the slayers were taken to different locations. "I'll take a team to one," Buffy said. "Steve, you should take the other."

"My guys are on it," Fury said.

Buffy gave him a cold look. "You can't even know which of your guys are Hydra and which aren't! We can't involve your guys," Buffy said.

"I have people I trust that can get the job done," Fury said.

Buffy stepped closer to him. No longer Tony's bodyguard—her slayer hat was firmly in place. "Let me make myself very clear. SHIELD has been compromised. My slayers were entrusted to you, and you let them get taken. Why don't you worry about keeping the ones you haven't lost safe? I'll find my girls," she said coldly. She moved to Xander, pulling him aside. "Go with Steve. Take Tony. Whatever happens, I need to make sure the girls are returned to us, so please don't let SHIELD near them until there's a house cleaning."

Xander nodded. "Okay," he said, glad to have a task.

"Be careful," she said. Then she looked at Natasha. She didn't trust the woman to manipulate all three men to get whatever objective Fury wanted. It was always better to keep an eye on the very complicated woman. "You can come with me and Willow."

"And me," Kennedy added. Buffy nodded.

Buffy and Willow went to the location housing their missing slayers. They obviously were ready for discovery since they had dozens of guards. However, it didn't matter. Buffy, Kennedy, Natasha, and Willow cut through them like they weren't even there. Natasha killed all she encountered while her companions only worked on disabling them.

"Killing them saves the taxpayers a lot of money," Natasha said.

"We don't kill humans unless there's no choice. For all we know, these men are just hired to guard. They may or may not be a part of Hydra," Buffy pointed out.

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe," she said, not wanting to argue. In her experience, there were no innocents involved in guarding kidnap victims.

The final three guards were taken out, and they went through the final door. Two of their slayers, Danica and Rona were tied to beds unconscious. Willow moved quickly, checking their pulse. "They're still alive."

"Can you teleport them to Stark's?" Buffy asked her.

Willow nodded. "Everyone, gather around the beds. I'll move us all at once," Willow said. They all linked. In a rush and blur of magic, they were all moved.

On the other side of town, Xander was going into a large two-story house that Will had pegged as the second location. Three of Nick's agents took the back while Xander and Steve went through the front. A shooter on the roof, however, took them unaware. A bullet hit Xander in the arm. "Ouch!" he yelled.

Steve held up his shield as bullets rained down. "Move!" he yelled to Xander.

Xander ducked onto the porch, out of range. Then Steve threw his shield knocking the man off the roof with the force of his blow.

The sound of gun fire announced their presence. As soon as Xander made it to the porch, the door opened, and more bullets were flying. Xander didn't understand why he was unarmed. What had he been thinking? Annoyance at his own stupidity and incompetence propelled him forward. Another bullet hit him—this time it hit his leg.

"This isn't funny!" he yelled up at the universe. "Give me a damn gun!" Steve tossed his back up weapon he kept strapped to his leg—something Natasha had always insisted on.

Grimly, Xander began shooting every one that had a gun pointed at him. He never missed. Head shot, head shot, heart shot. Three bodies fell to the ground. The lives he took didn't cause him to hesitate. He turned back to Steve. "The front room is clear," he told him. Steve had been disarming the man who fell from the roof—surprisingly, the fall hadn't killed him.

Steve heard gunfire coming from the back of the house. His team was under attack. He moved quickly through the house, checking for Hydra agents. Xander moved up the stairs, limping as he moved. Steve frowned. Buffy wouldn't be happy with him if Xander got shot again. "Be careful!" he called out before joining his team in the back of the house. One of his men was down but not dead. The remaining two had surrounded him protectively and were fighting off the two Hydra agents. Steve threw his shield, knocking one out right away. The last one was finally taken down by his team.

"Tom, take Johnson outside. He needs medical attention," Steve ordered. They nodded. Tom helped the injured man to his feet. Steve gestured to the remaining man. "Let's move upstairs. Xander needs back up." Steve didn't actually know this last man and hoped Fury picked someone that knew how to follow his lead.

Xander had checked out two empty bedrooms and a bathroom. They were empty. He couldn't figure out why they didn't have more men posted on the second floor. Did they really think SHIELD wouldn't find the place and breach it? It seemed that was the case when he made it to the final door without any interference. When he put his hand on the doorknob, he had his answer. Bolts of electricity went through him, knocking him back. Stunned, he looked at his now smoking hand. If he'd been merely human, he'd be dead now. He checked his wounds where he'd been shot had already stopped bleeding. It was weird.

Steve and one of the guys from the team reached his side. "No luck getting in?" Steve asked.

"The door is electrified. It carries quite a punch," Xander said, showing them his black tipped fingers.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern. "If I bring you back any more hurt, I'm not sure who will kill me first. Buffy, Willow, or Dawn. Heck, Thor might on his sister's behalf!"

Xander gave him a rueful grin. "You forgot Tony. I'm his new best friend!" he bragged. "But don't worry. I'm fine. I guess being an Asgard has its perks!"

"So how are we going to get through the door, sir?" the SHIELD agent asked Steve.

Steve considered the door. "A strong enough blow would knock down the door. However, if we touch it, we'll get juiced," he said, considering.

"I'm sure we could probably handle the sting," Xander said.

"I could throw my shield," Steve said.

"Wouldn't the metal be like a conductor and create a huge spark of some kind?" Xander asked with a frown.

"Hmmm. I don't know. How 'bout we find out?" Steve asked Xander, grinning.

"I'm game!" Xander said.

Steve had both of them standing in the nearby doorways, so they'd be out of the way of any possible electrical repercussions. Then he moved to the end of the hall and faced the door. He pitched his shield as hard as he could. There was a definite electrical spark. However, the force of his throw knocked the door off its hinges. He peered inside the room. There weren't any guards. The two slayers were strapped down to beds, unmoving.

"We're in!" he called out. "It's clear."

Xander quickly moved to the room while his companion stayed on guard in the hall. "Are they alive?" he asked. Steve was checking their pulse.

"I think they've been heavily sedated," he replied.

Xander frowned. "It'd take a lot to keep a slayer down. It could kill them," he said in concern. Steve ripped off the restraints, and Xander did the same. Both men reached down to pick up the two women.

They made it to the front door without incident. However, as soon as they got there, three Hydra agents fired, hitting the agent in front of them. He was down but not dead. Xander pulled him back. "What's your name?" Xander asked, annoyed with himself for not asking sooner.

"Simon," the man said, wincing.

"Simon, you're going to be okay," Xander said, hoping it was true.

"Do you guys need a hand?" a loud voice from above asked. They all looked up to see Tony floating in the air above the house.

Predictably, the Hydra agents began firing on him.

Tony dodged and allowed a hit to hit him. "Never mind. These boys need to learn some manners," Tony said as he lifted his hand and shot the three of them.

"Thanks!" Xander called up.

"Are the slayers alive?" Tony asked.

"Yes. They've been drugged," Xander said.

"Well, let's get them home," Tony said.

Xander was glad that two of his girls were safe. He looked down at Shannah, a slayer from Kansas. She was twenty-two and had just finished getting her degree. She'd been eager to join SHIELD and get real recognition for taking out the bad guy. The other woman that Steve held was Bademi from the United Kingdom. She and Shannah were close friends and tended to do everything together. Giles hadn't been surprised when Bademi had elected to go with her friend to America. Shannah had spent the past two years training and slaying in Europe and was homesick. Xander was relieved that the two girls were still alive. He hated giving bad news to families.

Xander's arm pained him as he tried to raise her up and put her down in his car. Although he was glad he got to help, he'd forgotten how painful fighting the bad guy could be. At least this time, his girlfriend wouldn't be home to fuss at him for getting hurt.

How quickly did Xander forget that he was still Murphy's bitch. When he made it home after dropping off the slayers and getting a medic to patch him up, he found Dawn waiting for him.

"You got shot?" she yelled.

Xander sighed in resignation as he walked inside. Grinning at her, "Honey, I'm home!"

****** _Chapter End******_

_Reviews show love and appreciation for my time!_


	9. A Few Surprises

****** _Asgard******_

Loki was having dinner with his sister and brother. He asked her to explain how the Earth had so many superior warriors now. She told him the story of their battle with the First and Buffy's clever plan to defeat his presence on Earth. Then she told him about the scythe and the spell that the red witch had used. Loki was pleased that his sister had fallen in with such a worthy group—for humans. It must be how the First made his way to their realm. He'd been blocked from doing much harm on Midgard.

"Your sister is an extraordinary human," Loki said to his sister.

"Now she's a princess of Asgard," Thor said proudly.

"Yes, she's pretty wonderful," Atali agreed.

Heimdall approached, which was alarming. The man took his sacred duty of watching the nine realms very seriously.

"Why have you left your post?" Thor asked.

"I thought the princess would like to know that her beloved was hurt," Heimdall said.

Atali jumped to her feet. "What? How? Is he okay?" she asked.

"I believe so. Trouble brews with our prince's earthly friends. Xander was shot fighting with them. However, the wound is not mortal," Heimdall explained.

"My friends are in trouble?" Thor asked in concern.

"An enemy with malcontent grows bold," Heimdall said.

"We must go lend our assistance," Thor said.

"I'd love to help!" Loki said with a grin.

"You know Earth will not welcome you with open arms," Thor said, taking his comment seriously.

Loki smirked. "Yes, brother, I know," he said, giving Atali a long-suffering look.

Atali laughed, linking arms with Thor. "He's teasing, Thor. Let's go. I got to make sure Xander's okay. See you soon, Loki. Behave yourself," she said with a wink and kiss on the cheek.

"Only for you," he said and watched as she effortlessly opened a portal—something only she could so easily. Surprisingly, he felt only proud and not jealousy in her skill.

They walked through the portal and were in her apartment in New York. She called Buffy right away and found out what was going on. Buffy suggested that she wait for him there since there was no telling where he'd end up. Thor would go to them at Tony's.

"You got shot!" she demanded as he came through the door with his arm bandaged.

He gave her a sardonic smile. "Honey, I'm home!" he exclaimed.

Dawn rushed to him, her eyes scanning him and taking note of the bandages. "You got shot _twice_? Does it hurt? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, I'm good," Xander replied. "I guess it's an advantage to being an Asgard. I had Natasha dig out the bullets and slap a Band-Aid on them."

Smiling but rolling her eyes, she hugged him carefully. "So tell me what's been happening," she said.

Xander filled her in. "And that's basically it," he said when he was finished with his tale.

"I can't believe SHIELD's been infiltrated by Hydra," she said.

"What do you know about Hydra?" he asked, surprised.

"Just what everyone knows from studying history," she said. "You gave me my first Captain America comic. I did some research."

"You're such a nerd," Xander teased. "It's good that I find nerds hot."

She laughed and shook her head.

"How could they be in our country's most covert branch? How is that possible?" Dawn wondered.

"I guess it would only take one high level implant. Pierce isn't going to be the only one discovered in a high position of the government. We have too many branches of government that participate in covert things," Xander said thoughtfully. "And they don't speak to one another very often. You wouldn't believe some of the secrets Tony's uncovered."

"So do you want to explain to me why you are going on rescue missions with Captain America? I thought you were supposed to be working with Tony," Dawn said, giving him a look.

"Tony was there," Xander hedged. "I did okay. Did you know we can withstand an electric shock?"

"Xander, you haven't been an Asgard very long. You need to learn what your new form can and can't do," Dawn said. "I think you should go back with me and get some training."

"From Thor?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Well, he's back here with the Avengers. I'm sure he'll want to help root out the Hydra agents," Dawn said knowingly. "But Sif and the three warriors would be happy to help."

"I'll pack a bag," Xander said. "I'll let Tony know. He's going to be too busy to play in his shop for the next few days anyway."

Tony was filling in Thor when Xander called and told him he'd be off planet for a bit.

"Don't stay gone too long. Pepper thinks you're a good influence on me," Tony told him before saying goodbye.

"Is all well with my future brother-in-law?" Thor asked.

"He was injured earlier, and your sister is insisting that he go back to Asgard and get some training from your friends with this new form," Tony said.

Thor grinned widely. "Yes, my friends would be glad to help," Thor said.

"Gentlemen, we have locations of several Hydra compounds all over the world. Willow used some type of truth spell on Pierce," Nick said, joining them.

"My slayers in Europe will be joining each group you send out," Buffy said. "Giles is coordinating with the British government agencies. We can't trust that the CIA on the ground hasn't been compromised."

Nick knew better than to argue with her. He nodded. "Fine," he said. Allowing her slayers to get captured had hurt their relationship. The IWC was too powerful and important to alienate further.

Steve came into the room. "Buffy, I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me on a mission?" he asked.

Thor smiled eagerly. "I, too, wish to engage our enemies," he said.

"You're welcome to come," Steve said easily.

"What's your plan?" Nick asked.

"You'll learn soon enough," Steve said evasively as he turned from Nick and headed for the exit.

Nick arched his eyebrow at Buffy, who shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. "I'll call you."

Nick resigned himself to being kept in the dark. Not knowing the enemy had infiltrated them so thoroughly had left him with egg on his face, and it would take a while to rebuild SHIELD's reputation.

"So where are we going?" Buffy asked Steve as they walked out of Stark's Tower.

"I think we should make sure that Project Insight never sees the light of day," Steve said grimly.

"Good idea," Buffy agreed.

"What is this?" Thor asked.

"I'll fill you in," Steve said as they got into Buffy's car.

***** _Asgard*****_

Loki was walking with Atali and Xander into the city to meet Sif and the warriors when a very tall and beautiful woman with black hair and purple eyes appeared suddenly in front of them.

Xander gaped. "She has purple eyes! Really beautiful but scary eyes! Is she Asgardian?" he asked.

The woman curled her lip. "I am much more than an Asgard," she said. Then she dismissed Xander and focused on Loki.

"I'm surprised, Karnilla, that you'd sully yourself by appearing on the street like this," Loki said with a smirk.

"Who is this?" Atali asked.

"Like I'd stoop to coming so close to the All-Father. This is but my image," she told them.

Xander couldn't resist stepping forward to touch the mysterious woman. His hand went through her, proving that she wasn't really there. "Cool! It's like a projection," Xander said. "Willow would be so jealous. How do you do that?"

"Karnilla is the most powerful sorceress in the Nine Realms, surpassed only by Odin," Loki explained. "Why do you honor us with your presence?"

"My handmaiden gave me your request. It is done. Soon your wish will be fulfilled," she said.

"Wish? What wish?" Atali asked, giving her brother a curious look.

Loki frowned in puzzlement. "Forgive me, my lady. I do not recall asking you for anything," he said.

Karnilla frowned in displeasure, staring hard at Loki. Then she smiled in understanding. "Oh, this is going to be fun! The great Loki, god of mischief, is nothing but a pawn for a much more powerful being!" She laughed and then disappeared.

"What did she mean? What are you the pawn of?" Atali asked.

"And why did I get the feeling that she has set something in motion we're not going to like?" Xander said worriedly.

"I do not know what she has done," Loki said honestly. "However, she is extremely powerful and can conjure up a world of problems if she so desired."

Atali was looking at him closely. "There's something you're not telling me," she said. "What is it? What powerful being is manipulating you?"

Loki looked angry. "I'm no one's pawn! The woman has obviously spent too much time with the Norns," he said.

Xander, giving Loki a pointed look, said, "No, I don't think that's it. What are you not telling us?"

Loki sighed. "The enemy your sister defeated is in Asgard," he said.

"Which one? She's defeated a lot of enemies," Atali said.

"The First," Loki admitted.

Atali was stunned while Xander looked horrified, his hand going automatically to his once gauged out eye.

"The First is here in Asgard?" Atali asked fearfully.

"Yes," Loki said.

***** _Earth*****_

Thor was unaware of the trouble about to be unleashed on Asgard as he was on Earth destroying all the ships in Fury's hanger with his lightening while Buffy and Steve dispatched all the Hydra agents there. Soon, it was done.

"I think SHIELD should also be dismantled," Steve said. "The agency has become corrupt."

"Willow can ferret out the bad agents," Buffy said confidently. "The twins back in England are even better at detecting lies. I'll get Giles to let his charges begin interviewing all SHIELD agents overseas. Willow can handle the ones here. We can save SHIELD—we just have to tread carefully."

"That's going to take time," Steve said.

Buffy nodded, feeling very antsy. She was full of too much adrenaline. Being next to Steve only made it worse. Her attraction toward him was hard to ignore after a fight. If Faith was here, she'd laugh knowingly.

Thor came up to them. "It is done," he said with satisfaction.

"Thanks for the assist," Steve said.

"That's a handy little hammer you got there," Buffy said with a teasing grin.

"'Tis not a mere hammer," Thor said in disapproval.

"Yea, I know," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. The man was handy in a fight, but he was entirely too serious! "So what next?"

"I would go see Jane. I have a question I would ask her," Thor said.

Buffy's eyes lit up. "Are you going to propose?" she asked. "Do you have a ring? Can I see?"

"I go to ask her if she would like to become an Asgard and live with me on Asgard. Our marriage will happen soon after," Thor said happily.

"Congratulations, my friend," Steve said, holding out his hand. Thor shook it and said goodbye.

"So what next? I'm too keyed up to go home," Buffy said.

"How about dinner? Can I take you to dinner?" Steve asked.

Buffy smiled. "Sure," she said. She wondered if this would be considered a date.

Thor flew to England where Jane lived with Darcy. He knocked on their door. Darcy opened it, smiling up at him. "Hey, big guy. Nice of you to pop in. Your girl's in her office working on some problem I don't understand or care about," Darcy said as she stepped back and let him in.

Thor eagerly went to his love's office. "Jane," he said, getting her attention.

She looked up when her name was called. "Thor!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and throwing down the notebook she was working on. Then she threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. Some days it still felt like a dream. This man, this god actually loved her. He'd chosen her when he could have any woman in the Nine Realms. Jane didn't understand, but she was grateful.

"How are you?" Thor asked after their kiss ended. His arms held her close.

"So much better now that you're here," she said smiling up at him.

"I have something important to discuss with you," Thor asked, leading her to sit on the small sofa in her office.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Jane asked.

"Everything is fine. My friends are dealing with some enemies, but it's nothing they can't handle," Thor said. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay," Jane said, waiting expectantly.

"I love you," he said.

Jane squeezed his hand. "I love you, too," she said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

Jane lit up happily. "Are you moving here permanently?" she asked hopefully.

"Jane, you know I have responsibilities. My lost sister Atali is home now. She has lived as a human the past nine years and has a human sister, but she knows that Asgard is home. I am All-Father's heir. My people need me," he said.

"I need you, too," Jane said softly, looking away.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. We can be together forever if you'll come to Asgard. Since my father changed my sister's human love into an Asgard to save his life, he has agreed to do the same with you. You can become one of us and live out the centuries of our lives on Asgard," Thor said excitedly.

"Centuries?" she gasped. "What about my work? It's here on Earth."

"You can continue your work. Atali comes back to Earth easily. You can always visit," Thor said.

Jane got up, needing distance from his potent presence. Her mind was racing. Could she do that? Could she allow herself to become something other than human?

"You're asking a lot of me, Thor," she said, turning to face him.

Thor stood, surprised. "I thought the idea of having centuries with me would make you happy like it makes me," he said, frowning.

Jane moved to him. "It does make me happy. I do love you," she said. "I just don't know if I can give up being human. I'm a scientist—it's my life."

"I could be your life. One day you and I will rule the Nine Realms," Thor said.

Jane smiled. "I can't imagine that, but I like the idea of being with you for so long," she said. "Can I think about this? It's not a decision I can make lightly."

"Of course," Thor said, confident that she would choose him.

****** _New York******_

Buffy couldn't believe how much fun she and Steve had at dinner. They traded war stories at first. Steve and his fighting commandos had seen so much and done so much. Buffy heard about Bucky and how much the man meant to him.

"I can't tell you what it means to have him back," Steve shared.

"I can imagine. I lost both Angel and Spike, two men that I cared deeply for. Luckily, they both were returned to me. Even though things were never the same with either of them, my world was brighter and better just knowing they were back in it," Buffy said.

"Do you think we can reach Bucky? He's been so damaged," Steve said in concern.

"When Angel came back from being in a hell dimension, he was like a rabid animal. I got through to him," Buffy shared. "Spike went more than a little nuts when he got a soul. The guilt was too much, but he got better. Bucky will, too. It'll just take time."

Steve couldn't believe how easy it was to be with Buffy, to share things. It'd been a long time since he'd felt so easy with someone—not since Peggy. After dinner, they walked the few blocks away to her place. Buffy wanted to stroll in the moonlight with Steve. It was something she and Clint had never done. She hadn't heard from him since he went looking for his wife from another reality.

"Have you heard from Clint?" Steve asked, the man also on his mind.

"No. I don't think I will. He figured out that I wasn't the one for him," Buffy said, unable to hide the note of disappointment.

They were at her building. Steve stopped and faced her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. It wasn't meant to be," she said. The doorman opened the door, welcoming her.

Steve walked with her to the elevator. "I enjoyed dinner," he said.

"Me, too," she said. "Would you like to come up for a nightcap?" She stepped into the open elevator, holding it open for him.

Steve considered. "Is that code for more?" he asked.

"If you want it to be," Buffy said softly. She wasn't one to jump into bed with a guy, but Steve wasn't just some guy. He epitomized everything she'd ever wanted in a man. It was like he'd come out of her very dreams.

Steve gave her a searching look. Since becoming Captain America, he'd been very careful with women. Only Peggy had held his attention for long, but he'd lost her. When he awoke in this new, strange world, he didn't think he'd ever find a woman her equal. He surely didn't think he'd find someone even better.

Buffy Summers was so special. How could he say no? He stepped into the elevator, and Buffy smiled as the door shut. "I could use a drink," he said with a wink.

Buffy sighed happily when his arms went around, and he pulled her off the ground so effortlessly so that their lips could meet.

This time she'd get it right. Steve Rogers would never fear her powers or be jealous. He was her equal in every way. As he kissed her with equal passion and tenderness, she felt the loneliness she'd been wearing like a cloak fade away. When the elevator door opened on her floor, she slid slowly down and looked at him, shaken.

"Don't come in if this is just a one-time thing. I don't do that," she said, needing him to understand that she wasn't that modern after all.

"I don't do one-night stands," Steve said, taking her hand and stepping out of the elevator. "I think this is just the beginning."

A brilliant smile blossomed on Buffy's face. "I hope so," she said as she led him into her apartment.

****** _Chapter End******_

_I will admit that Avengers 2 (which came out AFTER I started this series) with Clint's new family did change the Buffy/Clint storyline. I was leaning toward him, but the nuances of Steve do fit Buffy quite well. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I did hit the comic books for the Asgard storyline since I know little about possible real threats. I hope you're intrigued._


	10. Secrets Uncovered

_******The Next Day******_

Buffy woke up with warm arms wrapped around her. She blinked in surprise. Then she remembered and turned. The perfect chiseled face of Steve's was facing her. It been ages since she'd woken up with a man. Grinning, she traced his perfect jaw line. He'd been gentle and sweet the first time. Then hungry and passionate the second and third. He was perfect.

Buffy frowned. She always found a way to mess things up, or they fell apart without any help from her. Since she and Steve would probably be working together, it wouldn't be good if things were tense or bitter. It was best she not get carried away. She didn't know what this was. Had the night meant anything to him? Or was she just the first woman who he didn't have to worry about hurting physically?

Deciding to slip out of bed without waking him, she started to move away. Then his arms tightened. He was awake.

"Where do you think you're going, doll?" he asked with a sleepy smile. His eyes opened, and he gazed at her. The date had been one of the best of his life. She was amazing. He never wanted to let her go. Before she could reply, he was kissing her.

Naturally, that's when Buffy heard her sister's voice call out, "Buffy! Wake up! I have major news!"

Steve pulled back, smiling at her. "Your sister has horrible timing," he whispered.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled as she sat up, clutching the sheet against her naked body. However, before either of them could get out of the bed, Buffy's bedroom door opened.

Buffy wasn't sure who was more shocked, her or Dawn. It'd been years since Dawn had so rudely invaded her privacy. For Dawn, who had all of Atali's memories and maturity, this was the most humiliating experience of her human adult life. Buffy had been single so long that it hadn't even occurred to Dawn that she might have someone in her bed with her. The fact that it was Captain America, arguably the greatest single man on the planet, made it even worse.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Dawn exclaimed, cringing and holding up her hand to cover her eyes. "I didn't know you had company."

"If you'd bothered to knock, I would've told you not to come in!" Buffy fumed.

Dawn quickly shut the door, stepping back into the hallway. "I'm so sorry! I just couldn't think past the fact that my brother told me that the First is on Asgard," she yelled through the door. "I knew you'd want to know."

"What?" Buffy asked in disbelief, jumping naked from the bed. Thought of clothes far from her mind. She opened the door and faced her sister. "Say that again."

Dawn blinked at her, surprised to see her completely nude. "Are you going to put on some clothes?" she asked.

"You and Steve have both seen me naked. Tell me," Buffy ordered.

Steve was bare-chested, but he decided to stay put while the bedroom door was going to stay open. Buffy reached down on the floor and stepped into her panties without embarrassment. "Speak, Dawn. You interrupted us. Now I'm not thinking anymore about making out with my honey here, so explain."

Steve grinned in amusement. He'd not seen Buffy like this before. Like all other sides of her, he was very attracted. He remained silent but didn't hesitate to watch Buffy dress. He was only human after all.

"Loki told me that the First has been making appearances in Asgard. I think it's using my brother somehow," Dawn said worriedly.

"What's the First? The first what?" Steve asked in confusion.

"The First Evil," Buffy said. She gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about this, Steve. This is slayer business. I'll take Dawn into the living room while you dress."

Steve found her easy dismissal of him amusing but wasted no time in getting dressed.

"So who is this Karnilla?" Buffy was asking when he joined them.

"She's the Norn Queen, a very powerful sorceress. Some say one of the most powerful in the Nine Realms," Dawn said.

"What have I missed?" Steve asked.

"It seems that the First has been trying to manipulate Loki, who claims he saw through it and was amused," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "However, this witch..."

"Sorceress," Dawn corrected.

"What's the diff?" Buffy asked.

"A witch like Willow serves the earth while a sorceress has magic that can often be taught. They serve themselves. They can be either good or evil," Dawn said.

"And this woman is involved how?" Steve asked.

"We're not exactly sure. She approached Loki and said she had done what he requested. He didn't know what she was talking about," Dawn shared.

"So he claims," Buffy said doubtfully.

"He wouldn't lie to me. Others, maybe, but not me," Dawn said with conviction.

"What do you think this Karnilla has done?" Steve asked, deciding not to waste time arguing about Loki's trustworthiness.

"She was really amused that Loki seemed so confused and said he was a pawn and didn't know it," Dawn shared.

"Something that can manipulate your brother, a genius and magician in his own right, is something we should be very concerned about," Steve said grimly. "Fury should be informed."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "In no way does this concern him. It's not an earth problem. It's an Asgard problem and my problem. Willow and I did the impossible and defeated the First. It'll want some payback. Asgard is now connected to me, so it can't be a coincidence."

"I'm going to go find Thor and get him back to Asgard. He needs to be ready. Trouble is coming to Asgard," Dawn said.

"If the First is involved, trouble is already there," Buffy said grimly. "Make sure he understands what he'll be facing."

Dawn nodded and opened a portal. "I'll come back to get you as soon as I can. Get Willow in the loop," Dawn suggested.

Buffy nodded and watched her leave. Then she turned to Steve, giving him a regretful look. "I'm really sorry about this," she said.

"Me, too," he said. "I wish I could go with you, but I know Fury needs me. Plus, I want to make sure Bucky's getting the help he needs."

"I have Willow keeping tabs on him," Buffy said. "No offense, but I don't really trust Fury."

"I understand. He's not always honest," Steve said. "You'll let me know if you need more help?"

"I always have enough help. Thor has his army, don't forget," she said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled and pulled her close. "I had a really great time," he told her as he gazed down at her.

"So did I," Buffy said, giving him a shy smile. He towered over her, and she didn't have her shoes on. "I'm so short."

"You're perfect," he said, bending down to kiss her as she reached up on her toes to kiss him back.

"I could get used to this," she said when he finally broke off the kiss that was quickly becoming more heated.

Steve cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over her lip. "I hope so. When you get back, I would like to see you again," he told her.

"So this is the beginning of something?" Buffy asked.

"I would really like that," Steve said, meaning it. This was a woman that could actually fit into his crazy life. She understood commitment to a cause greater than herself. She understood sacrifice.

Buffy was beaming up at him when Dawn returned. "Seriously? You guys are still at it?" she teased.

"Hey, we kept our clothes on!" Buffy said with a pout. "He was just saying goodbye."

Buffy pulled him down for another quick peck on the lips before stepping back.

"You guys be safe," Steve said before leaving.

"Buffy, you are telling me everything!" Dawn ordered after he closed the front door.

Buffy just gave her a satisfied smile. Then she winced. "Crap. I forgot to call Willow!" she said.

She went next door to see if Willow was home. Her best friend answered the door. Buffy filled her in.

"The First is back to his old tricks," Willow said sourly. "I'm not sure I should leave right now, though. Between work and helping Fury and Bucky, my plate's pretty full."

"No worries. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. Can you tell Tony? I've been off more than working lately," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Tony. He doesn't really need a bodyguard anyway. He's got those suits to respond to his mental commands now," Willow said.

"So Steve just left," Buffy said with a smug grin.

It took Willow a minute to get what Buffy was telling her. "What? Oh my goddess! He stayed the night? You two did the wild thing? Was it awesome? Of course, it was awesome! He's so fit! Oh my goddess! What does this mean? Are you a couple? Is he your special friend? Boyfriend? Boy toy?" she gushed.

"Will, take a breath," Buffy said with a grin. "It was one of the best nights of my life. He wants to date me, I guess. He said he'll take me out to dinner when we return."

"That's amazing, Buffy!" Willow gushed. "I was kind of rooting for the dark horse, Clint. But it's his loss. Steve is a great guy, so it's not like you're losing anything."

"Clint and I weren't meant to be," Buffy acknowledge. "I hope he finds the woman he's looking for. Now it's time for you to find someone. Nat maybe?"

"I like her, but she's so full of secrets and intrigue. Could I ever really trust her?" Willow pointed out.

"Good point," Buffy said. The front door opened. It was Dawn. "You still don't know how to knock, do you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. What was it about her sister that made her so childish? "Willow doesn't care. She never knocked at our house in Sunnydale," Dawn pointed.

"She lived there," Buffy countered.

"I'm talking about before then," Dawn said, getting frustrated. "I'm sorry. Gee. Can you chill already? Are you ready to go? I left Xander with the Warriors and Sif. There's no telling what trouble they'll get him in to."

"I'm ready," Buffy said determinedly.

***** _Asgard******_

Dawn or Atali as she is called on Asgard had left Xander with Lady Sif, who promised to take good care of him. This, of course, insulted Xander. He was a grown man who had been taking pretty good care of himself his entire life. Sure, he nearly died a lot of times, but that was usually slaying related. Now that Dawn had gotten her Asgard memories back, she often treated him like she was responsible for him. It was as irritating as hell. One of the things he'd always liked about their relationship was that he was older, and she treated him like an adult. Now she was treating him more like Willow and Buffy always treated him. It was one thing to have his best friends act that way—he'd understood when he was a fragile human. However, having his girlfriend do the same thing was not cool at all. This made him more determined than ever to get control of his new body and become a better fighter.

Fighting seemed to be hardwired into the Asgards. He glanced at the very beautiful and somewhat intimidating Lady Sif. She was so serious, so focused. Xander knew a lot of women, and she didn't remind him of any of them. They were in one of the fighting rooms in the castle. Xander didn't try to keep up with all the rooms.

When she brought Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun in to join them, he relaxed. Now these guys he understood. Volstagg was his favorite because he was always laughing. Xander figured he'd laugh if he was dying. He had to be the most fun-loving fighter Xander had ever met. The contrast was startling to see when he was next to the more serious Hogun and Lady Sif. Fandral was smooth and more like how Xander wish he could be. Cordy would've loved him. They all were very close and treated Lady Sif with both affection and respect. It was like Xander with the Scoobies but more intense and scary.

"So, Xander, the incomparable Lady Sif tells us that you would like to fight alongside us," Fandral said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Dawn—Atali—thinks it would be a good way for me to learn my limitations. I was fighting with Captain America yesterday and got shot and electrocuted. But I'm fine," Xander said. "She worries too much."

"Yes, that is the nature of women," Fandral said.

"Oh really?" Lady Sif inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Fandral quickly added, "Most women, my lady. There are none your equal, of course."

"So what is your weapon of choice?" Hogun asked.

"Whatever's handy," Xander said with a shrug. "An ax, a crossbow, a sword, a gun. I've used them all."

"Maybe I can help," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Lady Frigga and Loki. Loki was holding a really wicked looking sword.

The men and Sif all bowed when Frigga approached. "Should I bow? Is that like the law? Because you know Americans don't really do that," Xander said, feeling awkward.

"You're an Asgard now, and she is your queen," Loki said sternly.

Xander grinned unrepentantly and imitated Fandral's deep bow. "How's this?"

"That's fine, gentlemen, Sif," Frigga said, waving her hands. "I'm not one for ceremony when not in the throne room."

"So what's with the sword?" Xander asked, looking at the one Loki was holding. "I didn't know you used a sword. I thought magic was your thing."

"It is, and I don't," Loki said. "This is a gift from my mother."

"It's for you, Xander," Frigga said. "I made it for you. Loki and I imbued it with magical properties. It's deflects magical attacks and should cut through anything." Frigga knew that it wouldn't be easy for the former human to adapt to their ways. She wanted him to feel at home when he was here because she knew the man was central to Atali's happiness.

Loki presented it to Xander, who took it in awe. He had his own magic sword. How cool was that? "That's so nice of you guys! Thanks!" he said, excited to have cool weapon of his own.

"We will have to get you a scabbard for it," Fandral said, admiring it.

Volstagg pulled out his sword with a grin. "Let's test your new blade!" he said eagerly.

Xander had spent more than one afternoon sword playing with the slayerettes, so he was not completely unprepared. However, his girls were always careful when fighting him. He honestly couldn't remember ever being treated as an equal. However, Volstagg didn't hesitate to swing his sword with all his might, trying to take off Xander's head. Surprised, Xander instinctively held up his sword to deflect. Soon the two were trading blows.

Fandral was calling out pointers. "Watch your footing. Move with your sword!" he called out.

"Don't drop your arm after a hit. Remain on guard," Lady Sif added.

"He's surprisingly adept," Loki commented after several minutes.

"He should be. He learned to fight on the mouth of hell," Buffy said, having arrived with her sister.

Loki gave the sister of his sister a wary glance. Her evil counterpart had been around so frequently that he'd ignored her appearance until Atali had come up behind her. Then he had known she was really there.

"Most unusual," Loki said. He didn't like that his sister had been sent to such a place as Sunnydale with the mouth of hell. However, he knew that the slayer was the reason she yet lived. He owed her much.

"My sister tells me that you've been having little chats with my evil doppelganger. You didn't think that was something we should know?" Buffy asked accusingly.

"Buffy," Atali warned, not liking her tone.

"Back off, Dawn!" Buffy warned. "Your brother has a lot to answer for."

"I'd like to hear about this, too," Thor said, having also just arrived. Jane was with him. She was still in awe of the place and looked more than a little unsettled. Fandral called out to Xander and Volstagg to end the sparring.

Xander saw Buffy and Dawn and walked toward them. "Hey, guys. Look at my cool new sword the queen gave me!" he said, holding it up. "It's magic!"

"You gave him a magic sword?" Buffy asked in dismay.

"No, it's not magic. It repels magical attacks," Loki clarified.

"That's handy. You can practice with Will," Buffy suggested.

Thor introduced his mother and everyone to Jane.

"It's good to see you again," Fandral said, kissing her hand.

Thor pulled her away, grinning good-naturedly. "None of that, my friend," he said.

Lady Sif put on a polite smile, ignoring her mother, who had appeared as soon as Buffy had come into the room. "See. He brings the human to insult you. He would make her his queen. See how the princess' sister fawns over her!" her mother was saying.

"Your brother was about to explain why he knew that the First was here on Asgard and said nothing," Buffy said accusingly.

"Atali told me about this entity. Is this true, Loki? Has it been appearing to you?" Thor asked in concern.

"What's going on?" Lady Sif asked, her heart beating as she began to have some suspicions.

"The First Evil is the last major foe Buffy defeated in Sunnydale. It's how we closed the hellmouth," Atali explained. "It's an ancient evil, who claims to be the reason evil exists on earth."

"How is it on Asgard?" Lady Sif asked.

"It can't directly affect events on earth, and it really hates me. Now that I'm connected here because of Dawn, I'm assuming it's wanting some payback," Buffy explained. She looked back at Loki. "So tell me how long you've known it was here and why you said nothing?"

All eyes were looking at Loki with suspicion and growing anger. Even Atali was looking at him with disappointment. It really annoyed him. "Unlike my brother, I am not rash. I do not attack without knowing all I can about my enemy," he said.

"How did it appear?" Buffy asked. "What form?"

"Yours," Loki said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it seems to favor my form. Pisses me off," she said.

"It can only take on the form of someone who's died," Xander said.

"You died?" Jane asked in surprise.

"A few times," Buffy said dismissively.

"So my sister's form appears to you and you don't think I should know?" Atali asked him. "Why?"

"Because Loki always has to manipulate things to his advantage," Thor said with a frown. "Did it promise you our father's throne if you helped it?"

Atali looked shocked at the suggestion and gave Thor a disproving look. "Let's not throw around accusations," she said.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what we need to do," Buffy said angrily. "Your lying, sneaky brother has some powerful sorceress appearing to him saying that whatever he requested is done. He's set something in motion, and he better tell me what it is before I beat it out of him!"

The Warriors Three were liking Atali's human sister more and more. She was like a tiny, beautiful version of Thor. One without a soft spot for Loki, however. It was about time there was something strong enough and willing enough to keep the mastermind in check.

"Don't threaten my brother, Buffy," Atali said, upset.

Buffy faced her sister, her hands on her hip. "Back the hell off, Dawn! You can trust your murderous, deceitful brother all you want. However, I never will. You tell me he's been seeing the First and said nothing. He's going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to hurt him very badly!" Buffy fumed.

"Why don't you just tell her what she wants to know?" Xander suggested, hoping to diffuse the situation. He'd been playing mediator between the sisters for years now.

"The First tried to manipulate me but failed. I saw through it from the beginning," Loki said. "She's like a bee buzzing in my ear, trying to feed my ire. That's all. There's no plot. I've not been working with her."

"It's not a _her_. It appears as anyone who has died. It has no real corporeal form," Buffy said. "It can use a person without them even knowing. Believe me, I've seen what it can do first hand. You cannot underestimate it!"

Lady Sif felt ill as something became abundantly clear to her. "I-I think I've seen it, too," she haltingly reveal. All eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

Lady Sif pointed to her mother that none of them could see. "She's right there," she revealed.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_More exciting Asgard stuff coming up and Bucky, too. Reviews make me really thankful for all of you!_


	11. The Other Shoe

_******Where We Left off in Asgard******_

"What do you mean your mother is standing right there?" Thor asked when he looked and saw no one.

"Your mother's dead, right?" Buffy asked. Sif nodded. "The First can take on the appearance of anyone who's died. It doesn't matter if they stayed dead. It likes to use mine to cause problems and to torment me. Now it's not free to appear on Earth except maybe in dreams."

"So the ghost of your mother is here?" Thor asked.

"Yes. She's been trying to get me to be angry with you," Sif said, looking uncomfortable at the confession.

Thor laughed. "She must not know you at all," he said.

"Volstagg is more apt to give up food than our lady turning on our prince," Fandral said with a grin.

"That's not your mother," Buffy assured her. "It's the First evil trying to manipulate you."

"It's to your credit that he was unable to," Thor said with pride.

"How do I get rid of her? Or it?" Sif inquired, giving the impostor an angry glare. She hadn't wanted to believe her mother would want her to do something that might hurt the prince and felt relieved to know that it hadn't been her mother showing up after all.

"It is not the first evil. It's arrogant to call itself that," Loki scoffed. "The All-Father is both older and more powerful than it. That fact that it's not here in physical form is proof of its limitations."

"So what do we do?" Xander asked.

Buffy put her hands on her hip and called out, "Okay, you measly coward! You want me, here I am! Show yourself!"

Xander instinctively held up his shiny new sword when another image of Buffy appeared. This was the image, though, of her several years ago with her hair longer and wavier. He knew that it was the First.

The First smiled and waved its hand. "Guess we're more than a pretty face!" it said.

"We aren't anything. You are not me, so I'm not sure why you keep wearing my face. Enjoy reminders of your humiliating defeat at the hands of a bunch of young girls?" Buffy asked mockingly.

It gave Buffy an angry glare and morphed into the image of Caleb. "Do you prefer this face, girl? I see your White Knight got a new eye. I'll be happy to rip it out of him again!" he said spitefully.

"Go ahead and try!" Xander said, feeling angry. He wasn't the weak human who needed Buffy to protect him any longer.

The First laughed. "Your boy is all growed up! He doesn't need you anymore! How does it feel to be replaced by your bratty little sister?" it asked.

"It feels fine. Thanks for asking," Buffy said sourly. "What do you want?"

The First's eyes grew black as it yelled, "I want to see you burn! I want to see everyone you know and love dead at your feet!"

"Well, here I am. Come and get me!" Buffy exclaimed.

All of those watching were tense, ready to fight. Jane was confused, not understanding what was going on. She clung tightly to Thor's hand.

The First gave an evil grin. "In due time," it said. Then it disappeared.

Everyone started talking at once. The Warriors Three were shouting accusations at Loki, who said nothing. Xander was telling Buffy that they shouldn't have left Willow behind. Thor was demanding to know how long that creature had been appearing to Lady Sif.

Finally, Atali raised her voice, "That's enough! Everyone needs to calm down!"

After a minute, they all did. Thor spoke. "Lady Sif, we need to know exactly what this thing has been saying to you."

Before she could open up her mouth to reply, Buffy interrupted. "No, we don't. I know how the First operates. It used her memory of her mother to try to get her to doubt herself. Or it tried to get her to doubt the people she cared about. That's the only trick it knows. It likes to sow fear and dissension," Buffy said. She turned to Loki and pointed. "I'm much more interested in knowing why this one knew exactly who was appearing to him and said not one _damn_ word!"

Lady Sif was more than a little grateful for the slayer's words of support and silently vowed to give Buffy her loyalty as she would Atali and Thor.

For once, Atali didn't come immediately to her brother's defense. Seeing the First again shook her as much as it did Xander.

"As I said, I don't react like you humans do or even my brother. I don't attack and then ask questions," Loki said easily. "I was gathering intel."

Thor laughed, never having heard Loki use that word. "Intel? You expect us to believe you were going to share what you learned with us?" he asked.

"He was probably waiting to see how he could use this situation to his advantage. Play all the angles," Buffy said knowingly.

"Buffy—" her sister began.

Buffy cut her off. "Don't, Dawn. I know this man. He's like Angelus except he has a soul. He will use anyone to get what he wants. He will hurt anyone who cares about him if it will help further his agenda," she said scornfully.

"How can you say that? He's not a cold-blooded killer!" she defended. She looked to Xander for help.

"Sorry, Dawn, but Buffy's got a point," Xander agreed. "You were too young to know Angelus. When Angel lost his soul, he didn't attack Buffy right away. He waited. Then he went after everyone she loved. He even went after your mother."

"And Loki _is_ a cold-blooded murderer," Buffy reminded her. "How many Americans did he slaughter when he unleashed his alien force? You seem to conveniently forget what he did to our country and what he wanted to do to Earth!"

"I didn't say he was perfect, but he's not a soulless vampire! He'd never hurt me! He'd never betray Asgard!" she exclaimed. She looked at Thor for help. "Tell them, Thor!"

Thor sighed and rubbed his jaw. He wanted to support his sister. He wanted to believe Loki was the brother he'd always thought, but he'd shown his true colors in New York. Of course, that was after he'd already tried to kill Thor—another lesson that Thor wasn't going to be quick to forget. "I know that he loves you and our mother, but I can never trust as you do, Atali," Thor said, trying to meet her halfway.

"I have set nothing in motion to harm anyone in Asgard," Loki stated. His sister's unwavering faith in him even against everyone she loved touched a place inside of him that he'd thought long dead. In just a very short time, she was already changing him, reminding him of the man he'd almost been before jealousy and hurt had set in.

"You better hope that is the case because if anything happens, I don't have any family sentiment to keep me from hurting you. I defeated a hell god; I'll figure out how to kill a god of Asgard!" Buffy warned angrily. Then she turned and stalked off.

Fandral and his warrior friends, including Lady Sif, followed her. Thor and Jane remained.

"I will consult with our parents and Heimdall about this new threat," Thor said. "Do not worry, sister. We will be able to handle this evil entity."

After Thor and Jane left the room, Loki smiled at Atali. "Thank you, sister, for believing in me. I'll not forget it," Loki said.

Atali hugged him. "I know who you are, Loki. More importantly, I know who you could be if you would let go of the resentment you feel for our father and Thor. Be proud to be a prince of Asgard," she said. "But if you want to forsake us and seek your birthright, I will still aid you."

Loki would do anything for his sister—even be the man she saw him to be. Why would he ever trade the beauty of Asgard for his cold birth world? His resentment seemed to fade the more time he spent in her presence. With her, there was no reason to feel jealousy or rejection. "I want nothing but to be here with you. I would protect our home, not harm it," he vowed. "I will speak to Mother. She would know of some magic to keep the entity from appearing here."

Atali flashed him a pleased smile. "That's good. Xander and I will go with you. We know the tricks the First is most familiar with."

Xander resigned himself to losing another argument later over the trustworthiness of Dawn's brother.

***** _Earth*****_

Willow was in one of Tony's labs where they were holding Bucky. Out of deference for Steve, it in no way resembled a jail cell. There was even a comfy sofa and a TV. However, it had no windows, and it couldn't be opened from the inside without an authorized passcode and palm print. Natasha, in her brief stay as Tony's assistant, had pointed out that the palm print alone was dangerous. An employee's hand could easily be cut off to get in a restricted area. Tony had realized that she had a gruesome point and all secure areas now had both.

The room had a video camera recording his movements. When they put him in here last night and Willow removed his magical bindings, he'd raged and tried to figure out how to get out of the room. After a few hours, he'd given up. Then he rested for a bit. Food had been sent in, but he probably suspected it was drugged and refused to eat. He had no idea that Tony had insisted the ventilating system be rigged with a calming agent. With every breath he took, he was drugged. Clean air had only been pouring in once Willow entered the room. The calming medicine should last for the duration of her visit, however.

Bucky was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed, pretending to ignore Willow. However, she knew that he was aware of every move she made. At first, Willow chatted about innocuous things. She let her mostly repressed Willow-babble have full reign. Normally, it brought the shyer ones out of their shell. She was planning on doing some psychic healing, but it wouldn't work easily if he resisted.

When Dr. Banner came into the room, she smiled brightly, feeling relieved. The man was more than a bit intimidating, whereas Dr. Banner was soothing. "Dr. Banner! I'm glad you could join us!" she gushed.

"Please, call me, Bruce," he said, giving her a small smile. He didn't know how he could help Steve's friend, but Natasha had told him that Willow said she was a bit nervous to talk with the guy even though she felt that she might be able to help him. Next to Natasha, Bruce had spent the most time with Tony's newest scientist. Unlike most people who knew him—even Natasha—Willow was never wary or nervous in his presence. She made Bruce seem almost normal.

"Bucky, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He's not normally a practicing medical doctor, so you don't have to worry that he'll do any probing or touching," Willow joked. Then she flushed when both men looked at her funny. "Well, anyway, Bucky, I know you were born a long time ago and have some of the same skills that Captain America has. Bruce and I both have special skills. Bruce, besides being a brilliant scientist, has the ability to turn into an invulnerable creature that has no trouble destroying his enemies or anyone that might hurt him and his friends. A handy guy to have around."

Bruce looked at her in surprise. No one had ever quite described him like that. The woman really didn't see him as a monster. That realization caught him completely off guard.

"Hi," Bruce said to Bucky. Naturally, Bucky remained silent.

"I work for Tony as head of his robotics division," Willow continued. "And although I'd love to check out your robotic arm, I'm here to try and help you gain some healing of your mind. I want to try a healing of your psyche. It will help you get your memories back of who you are and what's happened to you."

Bucky curled his lip but said nothing.

"I know you know that I have certain powers. I'm a witch—a good one. I mean, I don't worship the devil or anything. I'd much rather use my powers to help people than tie people up like I had to do to you yesterday," she said. "To do this, I'd need to touch your hands. Is that okay?"

Bucky stared at her a long moment. Then he shrugged, and Willow gave him a bright smile. "Great! This is going to help a lot. I promise!" she assured him. She looked at Bruce. "You take his robot hand. I'll take the other."

Bruce looked warily at the Winter Soldier, not sure this was a good idea. However, the man seemed bone-wearily tired. He suspected a mild sedative had been given to him to keep him somewhat complacent. At least, he wasn't openly attacking them. The Big Guy would surely appear if that happened. Even though Willow was the only person on the planet not worried about his other persona, Bruce still didn't like to be put in situations where he might lose control.

Willow had worked with more than one traumatized slayer over the years—Dana being one of the worst. She had a few spells as well as herbs that would help him clear his mind. After her first visit, she'd bring him some herbs. She wondered if she could convince him to drink some special tea. It would keep him calm without needing any type of sedation. Willow was optimistic that she could help heal his damaged mind and give Steve back the only family he had left on this planet.

***** _Asgard*****_

Buffy spent three frustrating days in Asgard. The All-Father seemed complacent and unconcerned about any threat to Asgard. She didn't understand his calm acceptance. How could he not see that there was a real threat? Dawn tried to explain that humans lived such a short time compared to them that problems always seemed more immediate and worse to humans. However, to Asgardians, whose lives expanded through millenniums, there was rarely cause for alarm. If the First made a move, the All-Father was more than equipped to deal with it. The Dark Elves had penetrated their defenses recently, but Odin considered that an isolated incident that would not be repeated. Heimdall had fortified their defenses, so Odin was confident that no one could harm them.

Thor had decided that if Jane was to become immortal, she should see more of the nine realms. He invited Buffy to join them since his warriors and Lady Sif were coming as escorts. Although there were few who'd dare challenge the god of thunder, Thor wasn't going to take any chance with his lady love. Xander had been practicing with his sword with the trio and Buffy, and he was getting quite adept. He insisted on going with them, so Atali-Dawn was going, too. This, of course, made Loki want to accompany them.

Therefore, it was a large group that made the trip to Vanaheim, the first location on the tour. "Vanaheim is the home of the Vanir. They are a peaceful people but not as advanced as Asgard. It's the birthplace our mother," Thor told Jane.

"It's also my home," Hogun said proudly.

"How about you take us to your favorite watering hole?" Volstagg suggested. "I could use something to soothe my parched throat!"

"Don't you mean you want to fill your unfillable gut?" Fandral said with a grin.

Volstagg chuckled and put a friendly arm around Fandral's shoulder. "You know me well, my old friend!" he said.

Hogun shook his head but didn't disappoint, leading them to a nearby bar that served drinks and had decent food. It was large enough to accommodate both their number and Volstagg's enormous appetite.

They were sharing stories of their adventures with Jane, Atali, Buffy, and Xander, keeping the group laughing. Even Loki's added droll commentary didn't cause any friction. Buffy was surprised to discover that Loki had fought many battles with the Warriors Three and Sif, yet the four still looked at him with distrust and at times open dislike. On more than one occasion, Loki had saved each of their lives. However, the group still kept Loki at a distance even before his recent betrayal.

Buffy wasn't sure she understood it. She and all people of Earth had reason to hate the man, but she didn't get their disdain. Then she thought of Angel and Spike. Xander never liked either of them no matter how many times they'd save her life or the lives of their friends. Even though Spike died closing the hellmouth, Xander's opinion hadn't really changed. Buffy knew that Spike and Angel both had done evil things, but that was when they had no soul and were just a demon. It had been easy for her to disassociate who they were without a soul from the person they were now. Was Loki evil? Could he ever be trusted? Buffy knew that he seemed truly devoted to Dawn. Around her, even his affection for Thor was visible. It was amusing to see Jane's open hostility of the brother, but everyone else seemed to focus on having a good time, letting hostilities go.

Buffy wanted to relax and just enjoy herself. However, she couldn't. She was worried about her slayers back home. Hydra cells were being destroyed all over the earth, but the government was coming down hard on SHIELD. Fury's agency might be disbanded when it was said and done. Now there was the First to contend with. Buffy knew that the other shoe was about to drop, and she couldn't afford to let down her guard.

"Relax, Buff. It's okay to have a good time," Xander said, noticing her tension.

He was always the first to notice her mood it seemed. It's why he was such a good friend to her and Willow and boyfriend to Dawn. He was always sensitive to the women in his life, and Buffy gave him a fond smile. "I can't relax. I feel like we've stopped on the edge of a cliff. Something's about to happen," she said.

"Did you have a slayer dream?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. The Powers That Be had seemed particularly silent lately. "No. It's just a feeling I have."

When the door of the bar crashed open several minutes later, it seemed the other shoe had dropped. Standing in the doorway was a man or giant over seven feet tall with no hair and red eyes.

The Asgards looked up warily. Buffy and Thor instinctively rose to their feet, prepared to fight.

The newcomer breathed malice and rage. He was enormous with huge shoulders; he rivaled the Hulk in size. "Sir, I believe this bar is full. Kindly find your refuge elsewhere," Thor ordered, his hand resting on his hammer. His instincts were telling him this man was looking for a fight.

"I will destroy all Asgards!" the newcomer announced.

Loki rose and eyes the creature with interest. "And exactly who are you?" he asked.

"I am Durok. My mistress Karnilla sends her greetings," Durok said to Loki.

Everyone looked at Loki in dismay and growing suspicion.

_*****To Be Continued*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did come across this enemy of Thor's from the comics, but my knowledge is limited. I know that he was created by Karnilla by Loki's behalf, defeated by Lady Sif in the comics. His power is supposed to rival the Silver Surfer. I'm not sure I will portray him that powerful or not, so please forgive any deviations from the comic. Mostly my stories are "loosely" based on the comics!


	12. Durok the Demolisher

_*****Same Time in Vanaheim*****_

Atali knew the freaky looking man's sudden death threat and greeting to her brother wasn't a good sign. She glanced at Loki and asked, "Who is this, Loki?"

Loki shrugged. "I know not," he said. He looked at the creature. Its red eyes contained no pupil, so it wasn't Asgardian. "I do not know you, so why are you here?"

"My mistress created me to destroy your enemies. I will do so now," Durok said.

"Well, this can't be good," Xander said. He looked at Buffy. "I guess you were right."

"I hate being right," Buffy mumbled, bracing herself for battle.

"Brother, what have you done?" Thor asked him.

"I have done nothing!" Loki insisted. His powers were still bound, so he could do nothing to protect his sister. He wanted to scream in frustration. The creature's words to him did not speak well of his future back home. Someone was obviously setting him up.

Thor, though, didn't hesitate and moved to swing his hammer, while Jane took a step back. "You want an Asgard, here I am," he said. He swung the hammer, hitting Durok in the face. Although the blow did force the man's head to swing back, he remained on his feet.

The newcomer sneered. "Is that the best you got?" Durok asked. He pulled back his massive fist and hit Thor in the face, knocking him off his feet. He crashed hard into Hogun, who was then knocked onto a nearby table breaking it as they crashed.

Volstagg, Lady Sif, and Xander surrounded the creature while Buffy stood guard by Dawn. Even though she knew her sister could protect herself, old habits died hard. She glanced at Thor's girlfriend, the most vulnerable. "Jane, move behind the bar," Buffy commanded. The unhappy bartender knew things were about to get worse. He and the patrons in the place recognized Thor on sight. When a fight broke out, most of them vacated quickly. The bartender, however, resigned himself to massive damages and gestured for the woman who obviously wasn't a fighter to hide herself with him behind the bar.

Lady Sif struck first with her sword, slicing at Durok's left arm. However, it seemed to not pierce the man's forearm. He snarled and swung his hand, hitting her hard in the stomach. She felt a rib snap but made not a whimper. Thor and Hogun were on their feet moving forward. Thor cursed the fact that they were inside, and he was unable to call down lightening.

Volstagg and Xander both plunged their swords at the man. Volstagg's sword broke off on the man's apparently impenetrable hide. Xander's did not, but it felt like he'd hit an immovable wall. Pain ricocheted up his arm. He almost dropped his sword.

"He's invulnerable!" Xander called out in warning.

Buffy grabbed her scythe from behind her back where it was harnessed. She had yet to find anything or anyone that it could not hurt. It had magical properties that allowed it to harm even the most invulnerable. She moved forward. However, Thor beat her to the guy, and they were exchanging hard blows. Hogun and Volstagg moved to Durok's backside and tried cutting the guy's legs in the hopes of bringing him to his knees. Nothing, though, was working.

Buffy moved next to them. "Let me try," she said, and she swung her scythe at its left calf. It penetrated him because the surprise pain startled him, and he went down on one knee. This made him more accessible.

Lady Sif and Xander kicked him twice in the chest. However, their blows didn't seem to hurt him. Instead, he was able to reach out and knock Xander's sword out of his hand. Then he picked it up and stabbed Thor with it. Jane screamed out as she saw Thor fall. Unable to help herself, she ran to his side.

Durok grinned in glee. "I will kill the Prince of Asgard and his love!" he announced as he swung his sword ready to strike Jane. At the same time, Buffy stabbed his other leg, causing him to be on both knees. However, it did little to slow him down. He swung the sword determinedly at Jane's head.

For Thor, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Durok move to kill Jane, who was huddled next to him. He tried to sit up and block the blow, however, pain shot through him, immobilizing him. He saw Atali move as if to grab Jane from danger, but Loki held her back, worried for her safety. Instead, Lady Sif, who was closer, jumped in front of Jane. Thor watched in horror as the blade pierced her chest. An inhumane rage came over him, and he roared with the force of it, struggling to his feet. Before he could retaliate, however, Buffy had moved to the front of the creature. She had succeeded in bringing Durok to his knees with her blade. Thor watched in awe as she jumped high and swung her sword at his head. The rounded blade sliced through the creature's enormous neck muscles.

Xander grimaced as he watched the bald-headed giant get decapitated. Unlike demons, this creature had a human amount of blood. It seemed to splatter over all of them as the head rolled off the man's shoulders and fell at Thor's feet. Buffy jumped back as the body toppled toward her.

Atali pulled away from her brother and moved to Lady Sif's side. "Lady Sif, are you okay?" she asked in concern. She did not respond, so Atali checked her pulse. "She's alive but unconscious."

Thor felt something inside him unclench at his sister's words. Lady Sif had been his closest friend and most trusted companion his entire life. He could not fathom living in a world where she was not in it. "We must get her home," Thor said, leading against Jane for support. His own injuries were significant.

Volstagg and Fandral were going to pick her up, but Buffy stopped them. "We should make a litter of some kind and put her on it. We don't want to make her injuries worse by jostling her around," Buffy advised.

"Good idea," Atali said. She glanced at Loki, who remained silent. "Why don't you do something to actually help instead of just standing there?"

Loki flinched. She had not used that tone or looked at him this way since her return. "With my powers bound, I am mostly useless," he reminded her, gesturing to the arm band. He said nothing else but moved to pick up the top of a broken table. Anger grew inside him as he realized both his current impotence and his past actions were going to work against him. Then he ripped his robe to fashion ropes of sort. He placed the tabletop down next to Lady Sif. Fandral nodded, and he and Volstagg carefully placed her onto the table. Loki used his torn strips of clothing to strap her to the table.

Hogun, always conscientious, gave the bartender a bag of money. "For damages," he said.

The man smiled his thanks. "I will dispose of the body," the bartender said. Hogun nodded.

It was a grim and silent group that made its way back to Asgard. Thor's mother had been given word of their injuries before they made it home. She sent out soldiers to take over carrying Lady Sif.

Thor had been leaning against Xander for most of the return trip. Xander was happy to see the soldiers, gladly surrendering Dawn's brother and his weight. "Wow! Someone's been eating his Wheaties!" Xander said to Thor, who was helped along by two soldiers.

Thor gave him a weary smile. "Thank you, brother," he said to Xander. His sister's love was so human that Thor couldn't help but like him. His new Asgard form hadn't changed him much. He had hoped it'd be the same with Jane. He glanced at her as she watched him worriedly. Her brush with death had rattled her. "It's going to be okay," he assured her. His life was so violent; Jane was gentle. For the first time, he had real concerns about having her with in Asgard. Could he keep her safe?

***** _Earth******_

Steve stared at his friend still unable to believe that Bucky was returned to him. He had watched the videos of Willow's three sessions with him. Each time it seemed that Bucky was calmer. The last time, he remembered his name. Steve was excited at his progress. Willow thought seeing Steve would bring more memories to him.

"Do you know who I am?" Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky considered him. He'd been getting flashes ever since the witch had been coming to see him. For some reason, he didn't feel the burning rage he normally felt. Instead, he felt detached—almost like he was in someone else's body. However, this man felt so familiar to him. The way he looked at Bucky each time in his presence rattled him. It was a look of awe, affection, and trust all in one. No one in recent memory had ever looked at him that way.

"I know you," Bucky said, the sureness of the knowledge filling him.

Steve smiled, nodding. "You do. Our entire lives. We grew up together. You were there for me when my parents died. We were in WWII together. We've saved each other's lives countless times. You're my only family. I promised to be with you until the end of the line," Steve said.

The words stirred something in Bucky. He blinked, a barrage of images shifting through him. This man's face was in every one of them. "You were a skinny wimp," Bucky said, trying to piece it together.

Steve nodded. "Yes, I was, and you always protected me. Then I was given a form of the serum you were given. It made me like I am now," Steve explained.

Bucky closed his eyes as he tried to sort through the images. Finally, he opened them. "Steve?" he asked tentatively.

Steve stepped forward, emotion flooding him. He held out his hand. "It's me, Bucky," he said. Relief filled him when Bucky finally reached out and took his hand.

****** _SHIELD******_

Zara had convinced Giles not to pull the slayers from SHIELD. Things were so chaotic that if he did so, SHIELD would probably collapse. Kennedy added her support. She burned with a desire to revenge the attack on her. Since the man who had hurt her was being controlled by Hydra, she was determined to hurt the group. Slayers always focused on the supernatural. Both Kennedy and Zara knew that if they were pulled from SHIELD, they would be resuming their mission against the supernatural forces of darkness. However, evil came in all forms. They were convinced that Hydra was one of the greatest threats the Earth had seen. Its work was insidious, poisoning things from the inside. They wanted to help stop it.

The two women, along with Natasha went to report to Fury. "We found another Hydra traitor in the President's cabinet," Natasha told him. She had been spending time with the two slayers and knew that having slayers working with SHIELD was a game changer. They didn't have to be trained except in protocol. They instinctively knew things that Natasha had spent years mastering. It was crucial to SHIELD's future that the relationship between the Slayer's Council and SHIELD continue.

"The President was informed?" Fury asked.

"He figured it out when Kennedy beat the man senseless right in front of him," Natasha said with a smirk.

"That was the only way?" Fury asked the slayer.

Kennedy shrugged. "He pulled a gun on me. I didn't kill him. What more do you want?" she asked.

Fury knew that violence came as easily to these slayers as breathing. However, he didn't think the President would appreciate their lack of discretion. He sighed. "No President likes to know they've been deceived," he said.

"Would he rather we just let Hydra continue to poison everything?" Natasha asked.

"He's getting pressure to dissolve SHIELD," Fury shared.

"Does he know about us?" Kennedy asked.

Nick nodded. "He's been read in," he said.

"Then I can have Giles make it clear that we won't work with any other government agency but SHIELD," Kennedy suggested.

"That might help," Nick said. "I'm thinking that it might also help if I appear to be removed as the head. Some of the President's security council wants someone to pay for what Hydra's done. My resignation would probably help with some of the anti-SHIELD sentiments that growing."

"Who would be your replacement?" Natasha inquired.

"I considered Steve, but the military big whigs won't like that," Nick said. "I have someone else in mind." None of the Avengers knew yet that Phil Coulson was alive. Nick didn't think it was the right time to share that, so he didn't volunteer any more information.

"Have you reached Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. He's here," Fury said. He pushed a button on his phone. "Send Barton to me."

"I am so going to kick his ass," Natasha muttered. He hadn't returned any of her phone calls. When he came into the room a few minutes later, she glared at him.

Clint immediately held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Nat! I had more than one Hydra agent trying to kill me when I made my way back to New York," he shared.

"Hydra is going on the offensive. Any known SHIELD agent is now a target," Nick said.

His secretary buzzed in. "Sir, the President is on line one."

"If you'll excuse me," Nick said to them as he reached for the phone.

Natasha and the slayers turned to leave. Clint followed him. "I'll catch up to you in a few," Natasha told Zara and Kennedy. The girls nodded and walked ahead to the elevator. "So what's going on with you?"

Clint smiled. "I found her, Nat. I found Laura," he shared. "She was exactly like my dream."

***** _Asgard*****_

After cleaning up, Buffy went to Odin's throne room. Dawn and Xander were with her. Loki trailed a few feet behind them. A soldier stopped her. "You cannot see the All-Father without an invitation," the guard said.

"Get the hell out of my way before I lay you flat," Buffy warned. She was angry and frustrated. The First was supposed to have been defeated when the hellmouth was closed. To have it begin playing with them now in another realm pissed her off. It using her sister's brother made it even worse.

Odin was sitting on the throne alone while Frigga attended to their son's injuries. He heard the slayer's threat and decided to intervene before things got out of hand. He knew his daughter's human sister would act on her threat because she was an impatient woman filled with power.

"Let them through," he ordered.

Buffy marched purposely toward the All-Father. "You have a major problem in your realm and sticking your head in the sand and pretending you don't is going to get someone killed!" she exclaimed, vibrating with anger.

Atali reached for her arm. "Buffy! You cannot address my father in such a way!" Atali warned.

"I tried to tell him that the First had plans for Asgard. He blew me off! Now we have Thor injured and Lady Sif on the brink of death!" Buffy said angrily.

"This entity has not come to Asgard," Odin pointed out.

"It's only a matter of time," Buffy said. She pointed to Loki. "It's got an ally in your son here."

"Buffy," Atali warned.

Buffy glared at her. "You were there, Dawn. You heard that Durok creature speak to Loki like he and Karnilla were acting on his behalf," she pointed out.

"I know nothing about what happened," Loki defended. "I have never seen the creature before. How could I? My powers are bound, and I have been nowhere."

Atali frowned as she recalled something. "That's not exactly true, Loki. When you accompanied me out of Asgard recently, you disappeared and told me you were meeting a woman," she reminded him.

Loki frowned. "I have no memory of this," he said.

"That's convenient!" Buffy said in annoyance.

"The First is able to manipulate. Remember what it did to poor Jonathan? It tricked Andrew completely," Atali reminded.

"But Andrew didn't conveniently forget what happened," Buffy said coldly.

Odin considered his adopted son. Loki was capable of great deception. However, he did love his sister. She had been put in danger. Frowning, Odin asked, "What can you tell me about this creature that calls himself The First?"

"He thinks he's the first evil. He desires our new princess's death," Loki said, pointing to Buffy.

"It's been appearing to Lady Sif, who is close to Thor. It works to sow dissension and chaos," Buffy said.

"How could it deceive the god of mischief?" Odin asked, looking at Loki.

"Who says he was deceived?" Xander asked bluntly.

Dawn/Atali was torn. She, too, had some doubts after their confrontation with Durok. However, she just couldn't believe that Loki would do anything to endanger or hurt her. "He would not risk my life!" Atali said vehemently.

"No, I would not," Loki said firmly.

"Loki, it's clear that you are being used by this new threat," Odin said. "Whether it's willingly or not, this First has managed to use you. I think it's best if you stay confined to your quarters until we get a better handle on things."

Loki knew better than to argue. Not being sent directly to a cell was a concession made for his sister. "Very well," he said. He turned and walked toward the exit. Odin nodded at a guard, who discreetly trailed behind him.

After he was gone, Odin looked at Buffy. "The First is obviously going to align himself with enemies of Asgard. I will send soldiers to monitor the perimeter," he said.

"Do you have like magical warning signals or something?" Buffy asked.

"Normally, myself or Heimdall can always sense an intruder," Odin said. "The time, though, of my Odin-sleep is at hand."

"What is that?" Buffy asked.

"It's a magical sleep he must go into once a year or in case of severe injury that restores his power and rejuvenates him," Atali explained.

"Like a batter charge," Xander observed. "Cool."

"Something like that," Odin conceded.

"How long does it last?" Buffy asked.

"A few days. A week at most," Atali said.

"Your arrival has distracted me from it," Odin said, giving his daughter a warm smile. "I did not want to miss a moment with you."

"You must be strong if any enemy is set to destroy us," Atali advised.

Buffy didn't have a good feeling about this at all. The First was at their door, and their most powerful weapon had to have a long winter's nap. This could not be good.

_*****To Be Continued*****_


	13. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavy on emotional connections. I hope you like it!

_******Earth******_

Tony came into Willow's lab to annoy Bruce. He came up short, though, at the scene. Willow was telling an animated story to Bruce with a lot of hand gestures. What struck Tony about the scene was Bruce. He had never seen his friend smile so much. When Bruce laughed, Tony couldn't refrain from making his presence known.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Willow was telling me about the time Xander got the funny syphilis after falling in a cursed Native American hole," Bruce said, still smiling.

"Sounds disturbing," Tony said with a grin.

"Not as disturbing as the time Dracula had him in his thrall, and he ate a bug!" Willow shared.

"Okay, now I want to hear this one!" Tony said. "Xander should be back soon. I need all the torture ammunition I can get!"

Willow regaled them with tales for about twenty minutes. Tony and Bruce both laughed a lot. Then she looked at the time. "Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Steve and Nat for a session with Bucky. I want him to get used to other people, so Natasha's joining us," she explained.

Tony had an idea. "Do you have plans tonight?" he asked her.

Willow paused and considered, shaking her head. "Not really. Why?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd join Pepper and me for dinner," he asked. He looked at Bruce. "You, too, of course."

"That'd be great. It's lonely without Xander, Buffy, and Dawnie," Willow admitted. "I've never been alone since meeting Buffy in high school."

"No sense in being alone tonight. Pepper gets sick of just me anyway," Tony said, grinning.

"Can you blame her?" Bruce asked, causing Willow to laugh. She said goodbye and left. Bruce gave Tony a considering look, not buying his innocent expression. "So what are you up to?"

"Me?" Tony asked with wide-eyed innocence.

"What are you plotting? Why do you want Willow at your house? Hasn't she not made time to train Pepper?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

Tony's expression changed as that occurred to him. "Oh, yes, that's a good point. I've been so distracted with all the hydra and Bucky drama that I'd almost forgotten! Pepper's a witch! Or almost one!" Tony said gleefully. Having her full of extremis had been terrifying because the potential to destroy her had been great. Now, though, he felt if he could be a part of her new powers and learn to understand this new area that was so mystifying to him that it might not be so scary.

"You actually forgot?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"No. It was just put on the back burner," Tony admitted. "But yes, some cool magic tricks tonight will most definitely be on the agenda. Will you come?"

Bruce shrugged. "No reason not to. I do get sick of eating alone," he admitted.

Tony tried hard to act casual. "I couldn't help but notice that you and Willow seem to get along well. She's a good addition to the staff, isn't she?" he inquired.

Bruce nodded. "I haven't met anyone like her. Nat is good to me. She doesn't treat me like a monster or freak. But she's terrified of me. She works hard not to upset me," Bruce said. "Willow, though, is the only one I've ever met who thinks the Big Guy is just another part of me to like. It's the oddest thing. When she introduced me to Bucky, she told him about the Hulk like it was no big deal. Like he was a gift. She said that I was a handy guy to have around."

"You are," Tony said sincerely. He, too, loved that Bruce had the Hulk even as he wanted to take safeguards to keep people safe. Bruce was the gentlest soul he'd ever met. The Hulk was truly the ying to his yang. That Willow accepted that side of his friend without question was unusual. There weren't many people out there like her. "Willow is a special woman."

"She really is," Bruce agreed. "I guess it's 'cause she has her own power and demons. She told me that bad things happen when she loses her cool, too. She thinks we're the same. Isn't that strange?"

Tony smiled at the bemusement in Bruce's voice. He was going to have to give Willow another raise. "I think it shows how special she is," he said. "You may have found your soulmate."

Bruce was caught off guard by the suggestion. "What? No! Willow and I are colleagues. She'd never see me in a romantic light," he insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tony said.

"She's gay, Tony, in case you forgotten. And I think she's dating Natasha," he pointed out.

Tony shrugged. "Can anyone ever really trust the Widow? Is she using Willow because she was ordered to by Fury? Doesn't Willow deserve more than a spy who makes no qualms about the ends justifying the means?" Tony said. Of course, that was one thing he liked about Natasha even if he still resented the way she completely duped him when they first met. He also admired that about her.

Bruce shook his head. "I hope you're not thinking of managing a romance between us, Tony. That would never work," Bruce said.

"Why not? You're both brilliant scientist. You have rage issues and so does she. She's not afraid of you—you said so yourself," Tony said.

"It's not going to happen!" Bruce said, agitated.

"Stranger things have happened. The Capsicle is dating a vampire slayer!" Tony pointed out. "She makes you laugh, Bruce. Really laugh. I don't think that's something you can dismiss."

Bruce was silent, knowing that once Tony got an idea it was impossible to dismiss it. He'd had a great love once before turning himself into a monster. It was more than most people had in a life time. It was enough. The Hulk was his cross to bear alone.

Frustrated, Tony asked, "JARVIS, what do you think? Does Willow find Bruce attractive?"

Bruce scoffed. "Now you're asking your A.I.? You really hate losing an argument, don't you?" he asked.

"I do, but I'm not wrong," Tony said. "Tell him, JARVIS."

"I did hear Ms. Rosenberg tell her friend that you reminded her of Oz. She said it with an affectionate tone in her voice. She smiles a lot in your company," JARVIS stated.

"Ah ha!" Tony exclaimed. "Oz! I forgot about him! Xander told me that Willow's first love was a brilliant and mostly silent guitarist named Oz who was also a werewolf. She's been in love with a man. How gay can she be?"

"Just stop, Tony," Bruce said in annoyance.

"Come to dinner tonight and test the waters. What harm could it do?" Tony asked. "She's seriously dated a werewolf. She has the power to put the Hulk to sleep. Is there any other woman on the planet that is more perfect for you?"

Bruce found Tony's probing questions upsetting. Because of her orientation, he'd not let himself think of Willow in a romantic light. Now Tony was forcing him to confront feelings he worked hard to suppress. "I'll be at dinner. Don't embarrass either of us," Bruce warned.

"I won't," Tony said, happy that he'd won. "Pepper would kill me if I did."

Bruce nodded and left the lab. Tony got out his phone. "So Pepper, I've invited guests for diner…"

***** _Asgard *****_

Buffy needed to get away from Asgard before she said something to someone that she couldn't take back. Odin was going into his Odin-sleep the next day, so she knew that she'd need to be back then. However, she had a strong desire to see Steve, so she went to Xander.

"I want to go to earth and discuss things with Giles and see Steve. I'm going to have Dawn take me and bring me back tomorrow. I think you need to stay and keep an eye on things," Buffy told him.

Xander nodded. "I agree. Dawn seems rattled, but her faith in Loki is pretty unshakeable," he said.

"I know," Buffy said with a sigh. "I don't know which is worse. Thinking Loki would align himself with the First or that the First could manage to manipulate the god of lies."

"Both thoughts are going to keep me up tonight," Xander said with a grimace.

"There's just no way to know for sure," Buffy said. "If he's working with the First, he'll eventually show his hand. We'll be ready. If he's not, we'll just have a strong ally on our side."

"That's my Buffy. Always looking on the bright side," Xander snarked. "Dating Captain Perfect has brought out your previously undiscovered positive side!"

"Hey, I can be positive!" Buffy countered with a pout. "I was a cheerleader in high school."

"That was before moving to a hellmouth and dying a few times," Xander reminded her with a grin. "But don't worry. Go have fun with Captain Wonderful and fill Giles in. I'll hold down the fort."

"Where is Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"She's with Thor in the medical room. They're working on Lady Sif," Xander said.

"I'll see you later," Buffy said before turning and making her way to Dawn.

When she found them, Thor was sitting next to Lady Sif, holding her hand. Jane and Dawn were on each side of him.

"How is she?" Buffy asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Mother says she will, though," Thor shared.

"That's good," Buffy said. She looked at Dawn. "Dawn, will you take me back to earth and bring me back tomorrow? I need to speak to Giles. Get him up to speed and see Steve."

"Sure," Dawn said.

"Could you take me, too?" Jane asked.

Thor looked up in surprise. "You want to leave?" he asked.

"I think you need to be here for your friend, and I need some time to consider everything," Jane said.

Thor frowned, not happy but not thinking of a good reason to convince her otherwise. He knew it was a big decision. He stood up. "If that's what you want," he said. He hugged her and kissed her softly. "I will come see you as soon as I am able. You can let me know your decision then."

"I will," she said. She followed everyone out of the room, leaving him alone with Sif.

Thor looked down at his closest friend. She was so still. Sif was never still. Not since they'd met when they were teens. Her parents had presented her at court all dressed up. Some forward nobleman's son had behaved inappropriately, and she'd broken the poor guy's nose. Thor had witnessed the entire scene. They'd been friends ever since. He insisted everyone always use her title, so they'd never forget that she was the finest lady even though she was a warrior like him. None in Asgard was her equal. His parents had expected him to settle down with Lady Sif and make her the next Asgard queen. If he hadn't met Jane, he might've done what was expected.

Jane had changed everything for him, though. She made him a better man. Yet looking down at Lady Sif, he felt a gut-wrenching pain. She was a part of him. Even though he knew that he wasn't going to lose her, it still filled him with fear. She wasn't going to be his queen, but he didn't want her to not be in his life. It would be like losing a limb. He needed her.

"She loves you, you know," a female voice said. Thor looked up and saw Lady Sif's mother. He knew immediately it was the First.

"Why are you appearing to me in this form?" Thor asked in annoyance.

"I thought it'd most convince you that you're oblivious to what's in front of you," it said.

Thor looked down at Lady Sif. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. He wasn't oblivious to anything.

The woman turned into Buffy. "This body would make a good mate for you, too. She's strong and arrogant like you. You could make an entire legion of golden offspring," the First said with a smirk.

It turned again. This time into a taller man dressed in religious clothes. "She's a frigid bitch, though. Her days are numbered. You help me kill her, and I'll save your kingdom," it said.

Thor's hands clenched in rage. He drew himself closer to the entity. "The slayer is now my sister. You will harm her over my dead body!" he exclaimed angrily.

The First smirked. "That can be arranged," it said before disappearing.

Lady Sif opened her eyes. "Thor? What's going on?" she asked.

Thor went immediately to her side. "How do you feel?" he asked.

She tried to sit up, but he pushed her down. "Don't move yet. You lost a lot of blood," he told her.

"I heard voices," she said.

"The First appeared," Thor shared, not even considering keeping it from her.

Lady Sif seemed to shrink a bit. "Why does it torture us?" she asked warily.

"It desires the death of Atali's sister, our new princess," he said.

"She defeated it once. We will again," Lady Sif said with determination.

"Yes," he said. "It is a great deceiver, however."

"What did it say?" Lady Sif asked.

Thor had never lied to this woman, so he didn't try now. "That you loved me. That Buffy would be a good mate. The creature desires to tear us apart," Thor said.

Lady Sif looked up. She felt weary. "Nothing could tear me from your side but death," she said sincerely.

Thor put his hand on her forehead stroking her hair, his eyes locked with hers. "I know," he said quietly. He had never acknowledged her love for him because it had been as constant as the daybreak. He felt a deep sadness. "I do love you, you know."

Lady Sif gave him a wan smile. "I know," she said. He loved her like a sister. It was her greatest joy and her greatest sorrow.

***** _Earth*****_

Buffy and Dawn shared the events of the past few days with Giles. He was deeply disturbed that the First had a foothold in Asgard.

"Do you think he is working with one of the enemies of Asgard?" Giles inquired.

Dawn frowned. "I hadn't considered that, but it's possible," she said. "My father has been the All-Father for many long centuries. The Nine Realms have flourished under his rule, but that can cause people to resent him, I suppose."

"If we consider the possibility that someone besides the First wants to hurt Asgard, then things could get really bad while Odin sleeps," Buffy said.

"Shall we send some slayers to assist you?" Giles suggested.

"Asgard has an entire army, so I don't think more bodies are needed," Buffy said. "Willow may need to come if something else happens. Right now we're in a waiting game."

"Have you had any slayer dreams?" Giles wondered.

Buffy frowned. "No, I haven't. No warnings about Hydra or the First. Have the Powers abandoned us?" she wondered.

"You have unbalanced the battle between good and evil, so it's possible they aren't willing to give you any more advantages," Giles said thoughtfully.

"That sucks! Punish us for winning!" Buffy grumbled. She sighed then looked at her sister. "You ready? I need to see my honey."

Giles looked surprise. "You are dating someone?" he asked.

Buffy looked guilty. Ever since that time she forgot to mention things with Riley, she'd tried to keep Giles in the loop about important things in her life. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm dating Steve," she said.

"Captain America?" he asked, brightening.

"Yes. I went out with Clint, but we decided we were better as friends," Buffy said. Giles knew about the dream of Clint's, but she didn't want to discuss it.

"Well, Buffy, Steve Rogers is an upstanding man. No finer," Giles said, trying not to gush. Finally, Buffy had picked a man Giles could be really happy about.

"It's still new, but he's pretty amazing," Buffy said with a blush.

"So let's get you back to the amazing stud—I mean man," Dawn teased.

Buffy frowned. "You weren't nearly so bold when you were just Dawn," she complained.

"That's what happens when a person gets back centuries of memories," Dawn said with a smirk. She gave Giles a hug.

They said goodbye, and Dawn dropped her off at home. She looked at the apartment she shared with Buffy and felt like it was so small. She'd already gotten used to her parent's palace. It was an odd thing.

Buffy elicited a promise from Dawn to return the next evening—she wanted to touch bases with Nick and Tony. Then she pulled out her phone to call Steve.

"Hey!" she said.

"You're back?" he asked in surprise.

"Just for the night," she told him. "I missed you."

"I miss you, too," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Are you free?" she asked.

"I am. I'll pick up a pizza and be there in about an hour or so," he told her, eager to see her.

"Great! I can't wait," Buffy said before hanging up.

Steve disconnected with a smile on his face. Bucky looked curious. "I don't really remember seeing that look on your face," he said.

"It's not been on there often," Steve admitted. "That was Buffy. She and I have started seeing each other."

"Do I know her?" Bucky asked.

"No. You've met her, but you don't know her. She's Willow's best friend. Beautiful, petite blonde that helped immobilize you," Steve reminded him.

Bucky remembered. "She was quite fierce," he said.

"That she is. There's no one like her on the planet. She's saved the world many times. Defied fate more than once," Steve shared. "Right now, she's having to be in Asgard trying to prevent another catastrophe."

"What's going on?" Bucky asked.

"The First Evil really hates Buffy because she managed to defeat him a few years back. Willow did the spell that made all the slayers. They closed the hellmouth their hometown was on permanently. Somehow, he's got a foothold in Asgard," Steve explained.

"Go see your girl. I'll be fine," Bucky said. Willow was working with him twice a day. After each session, he felt more and more his old self. The anger in him toward Hydra was growing stronger every day, but he was in control.

When Steve made it to Buffy's, he rang the doorbell. Buffy opened the door, and Steve felt himself grow warm all over. Buffy had pulled up hair, exposing her neck. She was wearing a blood red dress that seemed to be wrapped around her, pushing up her breasts that were on display. A pair of black four inch heels completed the outfit.

Buffy grinned at Steve's wordless reaction. His mouth fell open, and he gaped. She giggled. "Do you like?" she asked.

Steve nodded, still unable to find words. It was like his mouth was frozen.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the apartment shutting the door. "I'm so glad you're here," she said, taking the pizza he held in his other hand. She put it on the coffee table, and then she pulled him down for a kiss.

The touch of his lips worked to unfreeze his limbs. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close.

When air became a necessity, he pulled back and smiled down at her. "You take my breath away," he told her honestly. His hand moved up to stroke her cheek.

Buffy smiled. It'd been too long since someone looked at her the way Steve did. "I hoped you'd like it," she said. "I have to go back to Asgard tomorrow evening because Odin is taking a nap while the First and who know who else are trying to tear his kingdom apart and kill me."

"Maybe you should stay here on earth where the First can't touch you," Steve said in concern.

Buffy sighed. "I wish it was that simple," she said, turning and sitting down on the couch. "But I can't let the First hurt Dawn's family because of me. I'm not built that way."

Steve nodded in understanding. "Do you need me to come with you?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Buffy smiled up at him. "It would be amazing to have you with me, but I think you're needed here. What with Hydra and Bucky," she said. "How is Bucky doing?"

Steve smiled. "He's great. Willow's been amazing with him. If you have time tomorrow, maybe you come meet him—officially, I mean," he said.

"I'd like that," she said.

"So do you want to eat?" Steve asked.

Buffy gave him a coy smile. "Eventually," she said before pulling him down on top of her and fusing their lips together.

***** _Tony and Pepper's*****_

Tony wisely said nothing to Pepper about his plotting over Bruce's love life. They got through dinner before she realized that Tony was smiling too widely and was too boisterous. When he followed her into the kitchen when she went to get dessert, she turned to him.

"What are you up to?" she asked him suspicious.

Tony was using his tablet to observe Willow and Bruce still chatting in the kitchen table. The dinner had got perfectly. Lots of laughs.

"I'm not up to anything," he said automatically. Pepper came up behind him and saw what he was looking at.

"Why are you spying on our friends?" Pepper asked him.

"I'm just enjoying our friends' obvious happiness in one another's presence," Tony said smugly.

Pepper's eyes widened in surprise. "Bruce and Willow? You're not serious!" she exclaimed.

"I'm extremely serious," Tony said. "Look at Bruce. Have you ever seen him so relaxed with another person? Has he ever smiled or laugh so much in your presence?"

Pepper frowned and looked down at the tablet. It was true. The dinner had been a lot of fun. Bruce was completely easy in Willow's presence. "Willow has a way about her. She's utterly disarming and a great story teller," she said. "She's a lesbian, Tony."

"She's been in love with a man before. A werewolf that was highly intelligent and said little," Tony shared. "Who's to say that Bruce isn't her soulmate?" He wanted that for his friend.

"I thought she was seeing Natasha, our friend. This isn't right, Tony," Pepper said with disapproval.

"Nat would chew her up and spit her out," Tony said. "Bruce needs her much more than Nat does."

"Tony, I'm not comfortable with this," Pepper said.

"We're not doing anything," Tony defended. "We're just having dinner with our two friends. Go take them the dessert."

Pepper glared at him but grabbed the pie. "Take the plates," she ordered.

Tony followed her with the pie plates. "I hope you like coconut cream," Pepper said.

"I never get pie except at Thanksgiving, so I'll take any kind," Willow said eagerly.

"It's great," Bruce agreed.

Pie was passed out with some coffee.

"So are you going to do some magic tonight?" Tony asked eagerly.

"I want to teach her to call the four corners," Willow said.

"I have a teleconference with our Japan offense in a half hour," Pepper said. "Maybe tomorrow?"

Tony loved the idea of another night. "That'd be great. Bruce and I can hang out while you two play witchcraft," he said with a grin.

Willow raised an eyebrow. " _Play_ witchcraft?" she asked, slightly offended.

Tony just smiled unabashedly. "You know what I meant!" he insisted.

"Yeah, we always know what you mean," Bruce said dryly, making Willow snicker.

"Topic change is in order," Tony said brightly. "So Willow, Xander told me you used to date a guitar player."

Bruce glared at Tony, wishing he was closer so that he could kick him under the table. All night long, he kept thinking about Tony's words. Now he looked at Willow and saw the beautiful woman that she was. He saw the kindness in her eyes, the intelligence. He looked at her and felt a yearning. It pissed him off. This was all Tony's fault. Now Tony was asking about her former boyfriend, a subject that now interested Bruce.

A soft smile came over Willow's face. "Yes, Oz. I met him my junior year of school. We were serious for about two years. He moved out of Sunnydale a few months after our first semester of college," she said.

"What was he like?" Tony asked.

"Tony," Pepper said in disapproval.

"It's okay. I don't mind talking about Oz," Willow said with an easy smile. "Oz was great. Kind, thoughtful, brilliant, and always knew what to say. I thought he was my soulmate."

"I guess that was before you realized you were a lesbian," Tony said.

"I always liked boys until I fell in love with Tara. She opened up a side of me I didn't realize was there," Willow said honestly.

"What happened to Oz?" Tony asked.

"He had trouble controlling his wolf and left me because he was afraid that he would hurt me," Willow shared, the memory still pained her. "He broke my heart. But I wouldn't have met Tara if he hadn't left me. I probably wouldn't be the witch I am now. Tara knew a lot about witchcraft."

"How did she die?" Pepper asked, drawn into the story.

"A stray bullet from a guy who shot Buffy," Willow shared.

"That's when you went off the rails, right?" Tony asked.

Willow nodded soberly. "I was out for blood. I absorbed a bunch of dark magic and could only think of one thing: killing Warren, the guy who killed her," she said.

"Did you?" Tony asked, knowing the answer. He wanted Bruce to hear it from her. He wanted Bruce to see how perfectly suited they were.

"I skinned him alive," she said grimly.

All three were shocked. Tony hadn't heard that particular detail. "What?" he asked in shock.

Willow was never going to pretend to be something she wasn't. She messed up and owned it. Really, she should be in jail. She deserved it. The least she could was be honest about it.

"I used my magic to remove his skin. Then I tried to kill his two friends who were helping him. Then I tried to kill Buffy and Giles. Then I tried to raise up a Satanic temple that would've destroyed the world as we know it," she said.

"Oh, uh, wow," Pepper said weakly. She kicked Tony under the table.

"So that's what Xander meant when he said you went off the rails and tried to destroy the world," Tony said in understanding.

"Yep," Willow said.

"That's a lot to come back from," Tony said. "What stopped you?"

"Xander. He got through to me when no one else could," she said, a look of fondness on her face. "I hurt him, but he still stood there telling me how much he loved me."

"I knew he was special," Tony said proudly. "I wish he'd hurry and get back here."

Willow cast a look at Bruce to see how he was taking it. He gave her a compassionate look of understanding. He got it. He didn't need to say anything. Willow reached over and took his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze before letting it go.

Her actions weren't unnoticed by Pepper and Tony. Tony gave Pepper a smug, knowing smile.

"Well, I'm glad you got better," Pepper said weakly, not knowing what else to say.

Tony, though, had one more question he had to know. "So does that mean you could never see yourself with a man again?" he asked pointedly.

Bruce gave him a sour look. "Tony, that's none of our business," Bruce said, finally speaking.

"I agree," Pepper said, glaring at him.

"No, it's okay. I get why you'd be curious. I was really involved with a man, so it's a normal question," Willow said, not offended. "I haven't really looked at guys since Tara."

"But it's possible if you met the right guy, you could be with him? You've not ruled out guys completely?" Tony inquired.

Willow laughed. "I hadn't given it much thought, but I guess it's possible," she said. "Did you have a guy in mind?"

Tony's mouth moved even faster than his brain. "Bruce. He's brilliant, thoughtful, and kind. Plus, you're not afraid of the Big Guy," Tony said excitedly.

"Tony!" Bruce scolded, feeling embarrassed. He looked at Willow, whose eyes widened in realization.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled. "You are embarrassing our friends."

"Why should they be embarrassed? It's just a question," Tony said with a shrug.

"So I think I need to get going," Willow said, her face flushed. She wasn't going to respond to Tony's remarks. This was a set up. Tony was trying to set her up with Dr. Banner, and she had been completely oblivious. Only the fact that Bruce was obviously uncomfortable made it bearable. This wasn't his idea. She stood up.

"Please, don't go," Pepper begged, standing up. She gave Tony a dirty look.

"You have your call, and I need to get going," Willow said, smiling weakly.

"So you'll come back tomorrow?" Tony said brightly.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Bruce asked, shaking his head as he stood.

"Nope," Tony said unapologetically.

"I'm sorry," Pepper said. "How about I come to your place tomorrow and bring dinner? You can teach me stuff then. Tony will _not_ be invited." She gave him a pointed look.

"Good idea," Willow said, smiling for real.

"But—" Tony protested and shut up when Pepper gave him that look. He pouted a moment, and then he thought of something else. "Okay. I get it. Do you mind giving Bruce a ride home? I brought him."

"And I can drive one of your dozen cars home," Bruce said firmly, unwilling to give Tony that satisfaction.

When Tony started to protest, Pepper slapped his arm. "Don't!" she warned.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner," Willow said to her, ignoring Tony.

"Yes, it was great," Bruce agreed. "Jarvis, open the garage door."

"Certainly," JARVIS said, having been programmed to obey most of Tony's close friends unless they contradict a standing order from Tony.

Pepper walked them to the door, apologizing for Tony and assuring Willow that she wasn't party to his shenanigans.

"I didn't think so," Willow said, not mad. She was just weirded out. Her boss, whom she greatly admired, was trying to hook her up with his best friend.

Bruce said goodnight and followed Willow out. He felt a strong desire to say something to her, but he was at a loss. He stopped in front of the open garage door and watched her walk past. She wouldn't even look at him. That struck him hard, and he knew that he had to do something to make things better.

"Willow! Wait," he called out. She stopped, turning toward him. He walked a few steps, stopping in front of her.

"It's okay, Dr. Banner. Tony was just being Tony," she said easily.

Bruce frowned. She'd not called him by his title in a few weeks. They'd become friends. "True, but he upset you. I'm sorry," Bruce said sincerely.

"It's not your fault," she assured him. "I don't blame you."

"You called me Dr. Banner," Bruce pointed out.

Willow felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassed. It's not that you're not a great guy. You are. I like you a lot," she said.

Bruce reached out and took her hand. "I don't make friends easily. Not real friends. I never suggested there was anything romantic between us to Tony. He just noticed how much I enjoy being around you and drew his own conclusions," Bruce said.

"Oh," Willow said, looking down at their joined hands. His hand felt warm, a bit rough. It felt strong. She felt like she was seeing it for the first time. "I'm not sure what to say."

Bruce squeezed her hand and let it go. "You don't need to say anything. I just don't want what Tony said to make things weird between us," he said.

Willow made herself look up at him. "I shut down that side of myself when Oz left me. He ripped me in two, and then Tara healed me. Being with women seems so easy and natural that I haven't let myself consider any other way anymore," she said.

"You don't have to explain. Tony shouldn't have done that," Bruce said regretfully. "I'll see you at the lab?"

"Of course," Willow said, giving him a smile. He said goodnight and went to the garage. She watched him walk away. He was such a lonely, solitary figure.

Willow shook her head and turned purposely back to her car. She was gay. Or as Xander would say, she didn't drive stick anymore.

Right?

***** _Chapter End*****_

_I really love your reviews, so please take a minute to drop one in the box!_


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In regards to Willow's sexuality, I do not agree that she is a firm lesbian. I think a girl who has been into boys from puberty on (Xander) and totally happy with a man (Oz) could easily fall for another guy. I think what I had Willow say, that Tara opened up a side of her that she didn't realize was there, is what happened. She's happy in her sexuality and enjoys being with women. I thought Kennedy was the most whack job of a relationship, and Whedon could've easily had her date a man again and not betrayed the character. Kennedy is my all-time least favorite Whedon character, and if Willow can be with her, I say anything is possible! ;) If you've read my other stories, I do write her as a lesbian, so I don't have an issue with that. However, I think an argument can definitely be made that she is a bisexual and not a lesbian. Just my two cents, and I hope I don't offend any with my opinion!
> 
> Chapter rated "M" for a short scene that you can easily skip

_*****Same Night as Previous Chapter*****_

When Willow left Tony and Pepper's, she was more than rattled. In fact, she couldn't recall the last time she was so rattled. Normally, when she was feeling like this, she'd talk to Buffy or Xander. However, they weren't around now.

"I'm gay," she said aloud. "I don't want to have sex with men." Was she saying it because she believed it completely or because she was trying to convince herself? The uncertainty that Tony had birth unnerved her.

She'd only had sex with one man, Oz. Sex with Oz had been wonderful. He could be sweet and tender. Other times, he was passionate and made her feel so much. Being with a guy was so different than being with a woman. She rarely thought about her time with Oz because she'd loved him, and then he'd left. When he'd returned, she'd already started falling for Tara. However, instead of staying and fighting for her, he'd left her again. He was her first real love and her first heartbreak. Willow didn't think a person ever forgot completely their first.

Tara had never given up on their relationship even when Willow had betrayed her trust. Her death coming so soon after their reconciliation had shattered Willow like nothing ever had. She had lost her mind. In the back of her mind was this fear that if she ever let herself love again the way she had with Tara, she'd get hurt the same way. Maybe she'd lose herself like she had, too. It wasn't a risk she'd wanted to take. She'd tried with Kennedy, but Kennedy was too much the opposite of Tara and Oz. Sure, it'd been exciting and hot. Kennedy was a wildcat in bed. However, she'd never touched Willow's soul the way Tara and Oz had.

Willow could honestly say that she'd not thought of a man as a lover or partner since Oz. She identified as a lesbian because it seemed so easy and natural to her. Now Tony had suggested she and Bruce get together, and she was confounded. If it was anyone but Bruce, she would've just laughed it off and not thought about it another minute.

But she couldn't do that. For one, Bruce was a sensitive soul. Willow wouldn't hurt him for anything. Also, Tony's comments had taken her so by surprise that she didn't know what to say. He was right. Bruce was a lot like Oz—she'd noticed it herself. It was why she was so comfortable with him and felt like she'd known him forever. He was brilliant and sweet—so patient. Working with him and Tony had been an experience of a lifetime. The two were so different, but Bruce could keep up with Tony's voracious intellect. They taught her a lot. However, respecting Willow for her intellect and her not power had meant so much.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not into men anymore," she said to herself. Then she decided to make that really clear. She headed to Natasha's.

***** _The Next Morning*****_

Buffy woke up blissfully happy in the arms of her incredible man. She turned to gaze at him and gave a happy sigh. He was so pretty—like a work of art. She really hoped the thing between them would last. He made her happy. She leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips, waking him.

Steve gave her a sleepy smile. "Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"It _is_ a good morning," she said. "I wish we had more mornings like this," she said, rolling him over slightly, so she could rest on top of him.

Steve wrapped his arms around her. She was so slight. It was hard to believe that she was so strong and powerful. "Do you have to go back to Asgard today?" he asked.

"With Odin out of commission, I'm afraid to stay too long. I know Thor is amazing and all, but this is happening because of me," she said. "Dawn's coming tonight to take me back."

"I guess will have to make the most of our time together," Steve said, kissing her neck.

Buffy sat up and pulled off his shirt she'd slipped on in the night. Sleeping nude wasn't natural to her. Too many girls forever coming in and out of her room had kept her semi-modest. Grinning, she looked down at him, "I don't have a problem with that." She moved slightly, and he slipped inside of her.

Steve's eyes were locked with hers as she rode him slowly, the passion building stronger every minute. Her hands slid across his bare chest. Suddenly, he sat up and pulled her close so that he could kiss her. Then he flipped them, remaining locked inside of her. Buffy gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, I decided slow was going to drive me mad!" Steve said with a mischievous smile. He pulled out of her and plunged back inside of her. He repeated the movement over and over until the pleasure exploded in both of them.

"Now that's exactly what I need to start my day perfectly!" Buffy exclaimed as Steve collapsed next to her.

"I'll say," Steve agreed, pulling her close. He wished they could just spend the entire day in bed. He wished she didn't have to go back to another realm. She couldn't even call him when she was there. At least, it was temporary, however.

"I don't know if I want a shower first or food," she mumbled against his chest.

"You could shower while I make breakfast. I'll shower after," Steve suggested.

Buffy raised up to kiss him. "You're too sweet," she said.

Steve gave her a warm smile. "You deserve sweet," he said, kissing her again. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her.

"So did you have plans today?" she asked him.

"An update meeting with Fury, and I want to see Bucky," Steve said. "I'd like you to meet him."

"I kind of did," she reminded him.

"I mean meet him as my girl," Steve said.

Buffy's insides melted at his words.

_*****Natasha's*****_

Natasha got out of bed and slipped on her underwear. Willow didn't stir. The woman had come to her place unannounced, intent on only one thing. Although they'd had sex before, it hadn't been like that. Willow had been so determined. It was hot but slightly disturbing. Normally, Natasha was the seducer.

Willow opened her eyes and stretched. She smiled. Yes, she was definitely gay. Her eyes focused on Natasha. "Hey, you," she said to her.

Natasha smiled. "Morning. So what's going on?" she asked without preamble.

Willow sat up, pulling the sheet around chest. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Last night, you seemed more intense than normal," Natasha said.

"So me wanting you a lot is a problem?" Willow asked, arching her eyebrow.

Natasha grinned. "No, of course not. It just seemed like something else was going on," she replied. "You're not usually so aggressive."

Willow was silent a moment as she considered what to say. "You and I are having fun, right?" she asked.

Natasha sat on the bed next to her. "I am," she said. "You know, though, that's all this is, right?"

Willow smiled. "Yes, I know," she said. "I like you a lot."

"I like you, too," Natasha said. "But I don't do serious."

"That's fine. That's not what's going on," Willow said easily. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure," Natasha said.

"You're not a lesbian, right?" Willow asked. Then she flushed. "I mean, you like men as much as women?"

"Probably more. I rarely get involved with a woman. There have been exceptions," she said, running her hand up Willow's arm in a gentle caress. "When the woman is particularly irresistible."

Willow grinned. "Why thank you!" she replied.

"Why are you wondering?" Natasha asked.

Willow was silent for a long moment. Then she said, "Tony is trying to fix me up with Dr. Banner."

Natasha blinked, surprised. "Bruce? Really?" she asked.

"Tony pointed out that I had been with a man before—had loved one that was quite similar to Bruce," Willow shared.

"Oz, right?" Natasha asked. Willow nodded. "Does Bruce have feelings for you?"

"I don't know. I think it's just Tony being Tony," Willow said. "Bruce seemed pretty upset and embarrassed at Tony's matchmaking attempt."

Natasha had gotten to know Bruce pretty well. He was very private, and she liked him a lot. If things were different, she could see herself having a very good time with him. "I can see how Bruce wouldn't want Tony to put you on the spot that way. It doesn't mean he doesn't like you. There's a lot to like," Natasha said with a wink.

"But I'm a lesbian," Willow said quickly.

"I'm not, yet here I am with you," Natasha said with a coy smile. "You should do what feels right to you. Not what's expected. That's how I live my life."

"I just feel so confused. I like Bruce a lot. Working with him is great," Willow said. "But I haven't thought of him like that."

"Then don't worry about it. Bruce would never want you to be uncomfortable around him," Natasha said easily.

"I know. I just feel weird about it," Willow confessed.

"When you were with Oz, did he satisfy you?" Natasha inquired. "Sexually. I mean."

Willow considered the question. "He was my first. I've not been with another guy since him. Only a handful of women after him," she said.

"But the sex with you and this man was good? You never felt like something was missing?" Natasha probed.

Willow shook her head. "No. He was everything to me. Sex with him opened up this whole new world of feelings," she said. "Why does that matter?"

Natasha shrugged. "I was just wondering. The reason I would never be a lesbian is not only am I attracted to men, but I'd miss sex with men," Natasha said.

"I didn't really miss sex with men. For me, sex is about the person I'm with," she said.

"Have sex with Bruce. Then you'll know," Natasha suggested with a grin and a wink.

Willow groaned. "Okay, Tony, I'll get right on that!"

Natasha laughed.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Willow was in her lab working when Tony came him. Bruce hadn't made an appearance.

"Hey, Will. How's things going?" Tony asked with an easy smile.

"Fine," Willow said coolly. She gave one of her lab techs some instructions, and he went to a corner to work. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Tony winced at the formal tone and lack of warmth. Yep, she was pissed. "You're mad, aren't you? I'm sorry, Willow. Don't be mad. I just want my best friend to be happy, and I think you're great. I didn't mean to upset you," Tony said sincerely.

"Maybe you should think before you try to set up a lesbian with your male friends," Willow said coldly. "Maybe you should think before you embarrass me and your friend."

"What? What did Tony do?" Buffy asked, coming into to Willow's lab. Steve was with her. They were on their way to see Bucky.

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Willow asked, moving to greet her best friend.

Buffy hugged Willow. "I had Dawn bring me in last night. Sorry, I didn't call. I was with Steve," she said with a rueful smile.

Willow laughed. "That's okay. I understand," Willow said.

Tony slapped Steve on the back. "Oh, we understand perfectly," he said with a knowing smirk.

"So what did Tony do?" Buffy asked, giving Tony an accusing glance.

"He invited me to dinner at his house without telling me he was trying to fix me up with Bruce," Willow explained.

Steve winced as Buffy looked surprised. "What? You tried to fix her up with a man? Why would you do that? She's seeing your friend Natasha. You know that!" Buffy accused.

"That's not serious," Tony scoffed. "It's Natasha. She's not called the Black Widow for nothing."

"Willow's still gay, Tony. Why would you do that to your friends?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've seen them together. She's the only woman who's ever spent time with Bruce that speaks his language. She makes him laugh, and she's not afraid of the Big Guy," Tony said.

Buffy felt a pang for Bruce. She did like the gentle man, whose alter ego seemed to like Buffy a bit too much. "That may be so, Tony, but Willow can't help who she is or how she feels," she told him.

"She loved a guy once. Why couldn't she again? That's all I was thinking. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Tony said.

"Bruce is my friend. My relationship or lack of one with him is none of your business," Willow said flatly. "Please go away. You've managed to annoy me. Bruce hasn't been by to see me this morning. That's on you, Tony."

Tony noted that she referred to a relationship with Bruce and seemed upset that he wasn't there. That was a good sign. He looked at Buffy. "So what's going on in Asgard? Are you back? Where's Xander? I need my lab partner back!" he exclaimed.

"You have Bruce," Willow pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he's not as willing to take chances because of the Big Guy misunderstanding things," Tony said, scratching his head.

"Odin is taking his power nap," Buffy said in disgust. "So I have to go back tonight."

"Power nap?" Tony asked confused.

"Every so often, he has to go into some magical sleep that regenerates his powers," Buffy said. "He decided _now_ was the time to do it."

"Do you need any back up?" Tony asked eagerly.

"You have enough to do here with Hydra," Steve told him sternly.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, but Asgard is so cool!" he enthused.

"We're going to go see Bucky. Then I'm going to meet Nick," Buffy said. "I'll say goodbye before I leave."

"Please do," Willow said.

Tony walked them out, chatting about the mission Nick was sending him on in a few hours. He walked them to Bucky's room. Before they went in, Buffy said, "Tony, you can't force things. If Willow was interested in Bruce, she'd let him know."

Tony looked vindicated. "You're not convinced she'd never date a man either!" he exclaimed.

"I have no idea. I know what she says, and I know what she's experienced. I know that I love her no matter what or who she's with," Buffy said. "Butt out."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Update with Fury is in an hour. I'll see you there," he said before leaving them to their Bucky visit.

"I love the man, but he is so frustrating sometimes," Buffy complained as Steve typed in the code to Bucky's room.

Steve politely knocked before opening the door, announcing his presence.

Buffy found that Bucky didn't look nearly as creepy as he had the last time. He smiled at Steve but glanced warily at Buffy. She smiled, trying to relieve his tension.

"Good morning, Bucky. How are you feeling today?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. "Good, I guess. Dreamt some more memories like Willow said. Had a few nightmares," he said.

"Are you feeling like your old self?" Steve asked.

Bucky didn't know how to explain that he'd never be his old self again. He glanced at the woman with Steve. It wasn't something he'd share in front of a stranger.

"I'm okay, Steve," he said quietly.

Steve reached for Buffy's hand. "Buffy, this is Bucky Barnes, my best friend. We grew up together," he introduced. "Bucky, this is my girl. This is Buffy Summers."

Buffy held out her hand, smiling warmly. "It's great to meet you. I'm glad you're feeling better," she said.

Bucky ignored her hand, crossing his arms. "We've met, remember?" he said coldly.

Steve glared. "Bucky," he chided.

"It's okay, Steve," Buffy said easily. "Our first meeting wasn't so cordial. Sorry about that. I hope you know that as long as you're not an agent of Hydra trying to kidnap or hurt one of my girls, I'd never attack you."

"I shouldn't have done that," Bucky said with a grimace.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault," Buffy said easily. "You weren't in your right mind."

Steve relaxed as the two people he cared most about connected.

_*******Jotunheim******_

The First, appearing in Spike's form, cajoled her guest. "I told you, love, that I'd take you to a new world," it said with a grin.

The vampire Drusilla gazed at the new world she'd been transported into in awe. She'd had visions for weeks. Then some alien creature appeared to her and offered to take her to a place where she could destroy the Slayer. She immediately agreed because life had been lonely since Darla had died again. Both Spike and Angel had been ruined by the Slayer. Buffy had taken her family. Dru hadn't hesitated and had taken the alien's hand. A portal had opened and here she was—on another planet.

It was incredible. What was more amazing was there was no voices whispering in her mind as she stood on the alien world. For the first time since meeting Angelus, she was at peace. For that, she was grateful and more than willing to help her new companions. She gazed at the two aliens that were in front of her.

One called himself Thanos. Dru could sense he had incredible power. That she could in some way help such a one amazed her. The other person present was an extremely powerful-looking woman who called herself a queen.

"I am Knorda, queen of the Mountain Giants," the woman said with a slight nod of her head. She was nearly a foot taller than Drusilla, so the vampire looked up at her.

Dru curtsied. "I am Drusilla, a vampire of Earth," she said with solemn formality.

Thanos sneered at her. Dru did not like this alien. He thought he was better than her—he was like Buffy. "I have brought this creature here as you requested. I do not see how one such as she can help us," he said to the First.

"Oh, but she can," Spike-who-was-not-her-Spike replied. The night sky was beginning to light up, and Dru began to feel anxious. "She can introduce a new enemy into Asgard that Odin will not foresee. As he sleeps his Odin-sleep, we can begin to plant the seeds of his destruction."

"How can such a mere human help defeat Asgard?" Knorda asked in confusion.

"She is not a mere human, but a vampire," the First replied. He nodded to Dru, who knew what he wanted. She showed her vampire visage.

The aliens showed no fear but simply took note of the change. "She is a real vampire? I had not heard that the myths were true," Knorda said with interest. "Does she drink blood?"

"Yes, human blood is what we crave, but we need any blood to live," Dru explained.

"Vampires exist in many realities, but in all of them, they are bound to Earth," the First explained. "The Earth's sun keeps them forever in darkness. It keeps their numbers in check." The sky began to light up.

"Did you bring me here to die?" Dru demanded in fear. "I must get inside or underground!"

"Do not worry, love. The sun in this realm will not harm you," the First revealed.

Dru's entire body was filled with fear and tension as she stood still. The sun rose. Even as she flinched, her body did not burn. Relieved, Dru laughed and clapped her hands. "I can be in the sun like a real girl!" she twirled around, her long skirt flowing.

Thanos began to see a possibility. "The same thing will happen on Asgard, I assume?" he asked.

"Yes. She can be on Asgard without turning to dust," the First said with satisfaction.

Thanos smiled. "You want to introduce a plague into Asgard?" he asked knowingly.

"Not just any plague—one they won't see coming," the First said happily. The bitch would die trying to save a world that wasn't hers.

It was perfect, and this was just the beginning.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_So I am mixing a bit of comic lore with my own imagination and trying to get it to fit within the BTVS universe. More explanation about this will follow in the next chapter. I know this chapter was heavy on character and not action. I, promise, though, action will definitely follow! Thanks for reading!_


	15. A Climate Change

_*****Two Days Later*****_

Willow was done waiting for Bruce. He had not shown his face in her lab all week. When she'd called him on the phone, it went to voicemail. When she sent several texts, he replied with one saying he was sorry but busy. Tony practically ran when he saw her, so she got nothing from him. It bothered her that she didn't know what Bruce was thinking or feeling. More than that, however, she missed him. After she got off work, she drove to his apartment.

Bruce opened the door in surprise to find Willow there. "Willow? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You are avoiding me!" she accused. "So I thought I'd come to you. Can I come in?"

Bruce stepped back. "Okay," he said, feeling awkward and unsure.

Willow gave him a searching glance. "I thought we were friends," she said sadly.

"We are," he assured her.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"I just thought we both could use some space," he said carefully.

"Space?" she repeated. "You don't want to be around me anymore?"

Bruce was silent as he thought of the best way to explain things to her. Finally, he said, "Willow, Tony wasn't completely off the mark. His comments made me think hard about what it is I do feel for you. I've loved one woman, and the Hulk destroyed her. Whether intentional or not, it doesn't matter. The end result was the same. And here you are, a beautiful scientist who can turn the Hulk into a kitten. He acts like a loyal puppy around your best friend. Even Natasha is weary of the Hulk, but you aren't. Your friends aren't. You accept me. Tony's my best friend, and yet I know he'd put me down if it was needed."

"He'd have to go through me first," Willow said, her eyes darkening at the thought.

Bruce gave her a small smile. "That's what I'm talking about. You're loyal, and a good friend. I'd kept you in the friend zone because I knew you weren't attracted to men. Now, though, Tony's messed everything up," he said.

"Tony's good at that," Willow said sourly.

"I didn't mean to let things get like this," Bruce said contritely.

"How about you let me take you to dinner? We can work on things going back to normal," Willow said.

"Okay," Bruce agreed.

Willow relaxed. They'd have dinner and then thing would go back to normal. They'd be friends again. She refused to acknowledge that things had already changed and could never be the same.

****** _Asgard*****_

Something wasn't right. Buffy could sense it. She waited impatiently while Thor held court in Odin's absence. Loki watched her carefully. She was like a caged tiger.

"Are you well?" he asked her.

"Something's coming. Something bad. These endless court petitions are about to drive me batty! How does your brother stand it?" Buffy asked.

"We've spent centuries doing this with the All Father," he said with a shrug. "You get used to it."

"Get Xander. We need to patrol the city. Something is wrong," she told him.

Loki looked at the slayer. He could be offended by her orders, but unlike Thor, she wasn't a fighter who hit first and then thought. She had a calculating brain that sought all the angles, never leaving anything to chance. She didn't rely on brute force when cunning would work as well. She trusted her friends to always have her back. Thor sought glory, attention. Buffy never did. She had died for Atali, so Loki owed her much.

"Alright," he said. He went to find Xander, who he knew was with Lady Sif.

"Xander, your Buffy requests your presence," he informed him.

Lady Sif gave him the distasteful look she always did. He ignored like he always did.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"I'm not sure. She senses something," Loki shared. "She wants us to patrol the city."

Lady Sif threw back her covers. "I will go, too," she said.

"Not quite, my lady," Xander said, pushing her back. "Lady Frigga said you need two more days of rest."

"My brother would not be happy if you had a relapse," Loki added.

Lady Sif gave them both a dark look, but she quit trying to get out of bed.

Xander followed Loki out of her room. "So what do you think is going on?" he asked Loki.

"I know not. It's the slayer who senses something is wrong," he replied. "Is she usually wrong about such things?" he asked Xander.

Xander shook his head. "No. Sensing evil and receiving slayer dreams in the forms of omens is part of the slayer package," Xander said. "If something's coming, Buffy will know."

Loki met Buffy outside the throne room. She had her scythe tied onto her back, obviously ready for action.

"What's up, Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Not sure. I just feel like something's coming. I don't want to be unprepared," Buffy said. "Thor's busy being King."

"Should we get the Warriors Three?" Xander asked.

"Not this time. I just want to do some recon. They're not known for being subtle," Buffy pointed out.

Xander grinned. "Good point," he agreed.

The three of them went out into the city. Loki dressed without his headdress at Buffy's instance. She didn't want to draw attention. She wore a cloak that covered her weapon.

"Let's talk to people and find out if there's anything unusual going on," Buffy told the men.

They went out into the streets. Xander and Buffy chatted up people while Loki listened. Buffy figured he was too good to talk to the little people.

Loki saw her look of disdain and knew her thoughts, but it mattered not. He found a person could learn a lot by listening and observing.

They started off together, but they eventually wandered into different areas of the city. Buffy's size usually let people know she wasn't native to Asgard. Rumors of their new princess had made it to every corner of the realm. Much to Buffy's dismay, she began gathering a small crowd that followed from pub to pub. The only good thing was they were free with information. After an hour, she knew enough. She said goodbye to her new friends and went to find Loki and Xander.

To her surprise, they were together. They were in a dress shop—the most unlikely of places. Buffy spied on them as they argued, trying not to laugh.

"What are you two clowns bickering about? Didn't I give you a job to do?" she asked them.

"We decided that women gossip the most and what better place to get them to talk than a clothing store," Xander said with a grin. "Of course, we got distracted trying to pick out a new dress for Dawn."

"You're in Asgard. Don't call her by that human name," Loki said, his lips curled.

"I died for her. I call her whatever I damn well want," Buffy interjected with a glare.

"You may. You've earned the right. He has not," Loki said pointedly.

"I love her," Xander said.

"You loved her as a human. If you want a future with her, you must love Atali. That is who remains," Loki said flatly.

"So pick a dress and let's go. I want to compare notes," Buffy said impatiently.

"Which dress?" Xander asked. He was holding a blue one, Loki a green one.

"She'd like both of them," Buffy said. Then she pointed to another. "That one, though, she'd love most of all." The two men looked at the nearby red dress.

"Let's buy all three and see who's right!" Xander said with a grin.

Once they paid for the dresses, they went outside.

"What did you find out?" Buffy asked them.

"Something is definitely going on," Xander said.

"People have disappeared," Loki added.

"Yes, I heard the same thing. People are spooked," Buffy said.

"What should we do?" Xander asked.

"We need to spend time in the city at night. We've got to draw out whatever is making people disappear," Buffy said.

"Should we tell my brother?" Loki asked.

"He's got enough on his plate. We should wait until we know what to tell him," Buffy said.

"We should get the Warriors involved," Xander said.

"Volstagg draws too much attention. Fandral isn't much better," Buffy said. "Hogun maybe. Only him."

"Whatever's going on, we need to be prepared. I'll talk to some of the royal guard that I've gotten to know. They can go out in plain clothes and find out what they can," Buffy said.

"Sounds like a plan," Xander said.

Buffy just wanted to get this situation resolved so that she could get back home to Earth. She had a life there that she needed to live.

***** _Earth*****_

The life she was missing was missing her right back. Steve tried to keep busy by helping SHIELD dismantle Hydra. He was bringing Sam to meet Bucky. They were going on a mission, and he'd convinced Fury to allow Bucky to accompany him. Natasha thought it was too soon and had voiced her distrust quite vocally. Fury, though, decided that Bucky was his responsibility. He figured that if things got bad, he'd call Willow to work her mojo. It was convenient to have a witch of her caliber on standby.

"He's not always himself yet," Steve warned Sam when they were outside his door.

"Relax, Steve. I know Bucky's been through a lot. Unlike you, I didn't know him before, so I don't have any expectations he needs to meet. He's your friend. You trust him. That's all I need to know," Sam assured him.

Steve gave him a grateful look as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bucky said.

Steve entered the code to open the door. They stepped inside, and Bucky almost smiled at Steve. That was progress. Bucky may never be the same man that he was, but it didn't matter to Steve. He was Steve's family—'til the end of the line.

"Hey, Bucky. This is my friend Sam Wilson. Sam, this is Bucky Barnes," Steve introduced.

Sam gave him a friendly smile and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

Bucky hesitated a moment before reaching for Sam's hand. Doing something so normal wasn't natural to him yet. However, Steve seemed determined to transform him. As much as Bucky loved Steve, he resented needing him. He resented the fact that Steve seemed to have it all together. This new world that he'd awoken at embraced him. Bucky didn't think it'd do the same for him.

"Hello," Bucky managed to say to Sam.

"Good news, brother. Fury said you can go on a day trip and help us root out a Hydra cell. Feel up to it?" Steve asked him with a grin.

"Absolutely," Bucky said, surprised by the offer. He didn't think they'd be releasing him for a long time.

"Well, suit up. We're heading to Maine. Tony's coming, so don't let him piss you off. It's what he does," Steve warned.

"I can handle him," Bucky said grimly.

A short time later, they were on the roof of Stark Tower. Steve was surprised to see Clint there. "Hey, Clint. How have you been?" he asked.

"Really great, Steve. How about you?" Clint asked, giving him a knowing smile.

"The same," Steve said. "Where have you been? I didn't know you were going to be joining us on this mission."

"Nat refused to come. She doesn't trust your boy, so Fury sent her and the slayers to take down another cell in Florida," Clint said. He looked at the Winter Soldier. "I'm Clint. People call me Hawkeye 'cause I'm good with a bow. I know what it's like to not have control of yourself, so you won't get any judgement from me."

Bucky was surprised by the man's confession and genuine greeting. "Bucky," he said, holding out his hand first to the man with arrows slung over his shoulders.

Clint smiled and shook his hand. "Where's Tony?" he asked.

"Who do you think is piloting this jet?" Tony called out.

"What?" Clint asked. "No way I'm letting you fly anything I'm on. Get your ass out of the pilot seat."

"I have you know that I am a licensed pilot," Tony said smugly.

"So am I," Clint said.

"Me, too," Sam said.

"So are we," Steve said. "That doesn't mean we trust you to pilot us anywhere. You have the attention span of a child."

"We're just going to Maine. It's not that far!" Tony said.

"If we crash, I'm telling Buffy," Steve said.

"And I'll tell Nat. She'll never let you hear the end of it," Clint said.

"Now that's a threat. Who should I fear more? Buffy, the oldest vampire slayer or Natasha, the Black Widow?" Tony mused.

Steve, Sam, and Clint all said the same name. "Natasha."

Tony grinned. "Seriously? Not even a debate? Buffy can so kick her ass!" Tony argued.

"Buffy doesn't like to hurt humans. It goes against her very conditioning. Nat, on the other hand, was trained to be deadly at a young age," Clint pointed out.

"Where's Bruce? I'd feel better if he was here," Sam said.

"You'd feel better if the Hulk was on board? I'm hurt!" Tony protested. He sat down in the pilot seat. "He had plans with a witch so buckle up!"

Steve sighed in resignation. "Fine. Let's get this over with," he said. He let Bucky get on before him.

"Oh, you brought your iceberg friend, I see," Tony said. "The Darth to your Captain Awesomeness!"

"Shut up, Tony," Steve said. "Ignore him. He's chronically annoying."

"Don't forget, also chronically brilliant," Tony added as he started the jet.

Bucky remained silent, absorbing the group's dynamic. He could tell that Sam wasn't as comfortable with Tony and Clint as he was Steve. That told Bucky that he was Steve's friend more than theirs. Steve, though, was comfortable with all three equally. They had a bond forged in battle. For Bucky, it was clear. Steve just made people trust him. It was inevitable.

He'd been remembering his time with Steve. He kept seeing him as a skinny kid. Bucky was always protecting him. As a kid, he was braver than he was strong and was forever a target. When Bucky joined the war, Steve wanted to more than anything. However, he had too many health problems, but Steve would never give up.

That was Steve's greatest strength and weakness. He never knew when to quit.

Steve was glad to be on a mission once again with his best friend and his new friend. All he needed was his best girl by his side and life would be perfect. Even though things with Buffy were new, he knew that she'd always fight by his side. He wouldn't want it any other way.

He looked at Clint, feeling slightly guilty. "So what have you been up to, Clint? You disappeared," Steve said.

"I was looking for a lady," Clint said, a smile in his eyes.

Steve had never quite seen that look before in his friend's eyes. "Did you find her?" he asked with interest.

"I did," Clint said, a real smile appearing.

"You met a girl, Clint? Who is she? Is she better than my security guard? 'Cause Buffy is quite the package," Tony asked with a leer.

"Watch it," Steve warned.

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"Laura. Her name is Laura," Clint said. "And that, my friends, is all you're getting from me."

Steve grinned. "I'm glad for you," he said.

"I bet," Clint said with a knowing grin.

"What can I say? You had your chance with her," Steve reminded him, smiling.

"It's okay, Steve. Buffy and I weren't meant to be," Clint said.

Bucky was learning a whole lot on this ride. He said nothing and just observed.

When they made it to Maine, he discovered that Sam had wings and Tony a suit that allowed him to fly right next to him.

It felt good being able to let lose all his rage on the group that was responsible. This particular location wasn't too big. There was about a dozen Hydra agents.

"We need to keep one or two alive, so we can get intel from them," Steve ordered.

Bucky thought it was interesting that when in the field, even Tony took orders from Steve. Somethings never changed. He knocked out another Hydra agent, a smile on his face.

_******Chapter End******_

_Even though it wasn't too long, I hope this chapter gave you a little bit of your favorite characters while moving the plots along._


	16. Premonitions

*****Asgard*****

Buffy was tossing and turning, plagued by dreams. The past few days she, Xander, Loki, and Hogun had tried to figure out what was causing people in Asgard to disappear. Thus far, they'd run into dead ends. Buffy knew, though, that her instincts were never that wrong. Thor was busy running things for Odin. Buffy still hadn't told him. She didn't have much to say yet. However, when she woke up from a nightmare, she knew that it was more than just a bad dream. It was a slayer dream.

"Drusilla!" she exclaimed. The images were weird and full of alien beings, but one person she recognized—Drusilla. Why in the world would Spike's insane ex be in her dreams on Asgard? It was a real puzzle. She tried and failed to go back to sleep.

The dream was on her mind as she got dressed for the day. At breakfast, her sister noticed her distraction.

"What's going on, Buffy?" Dawn asked her.

Buffy drunk her juice and thought about what to tell Dawn. She probably should put her in the know. "The past few days your brother Loki and I have been trying to discover what's been causing citizens to disappear. So far we've not found the reason," she shared.

Dawn frowned. "That's odd. You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Loki and Hogun inquired in bars and public places. Something or someone is taking people. There's been over a dozen in the past few days," Buffy shared.

"Goodness! We have to tell Thor!" Dawn exclaimed.

"He's got a lot on his plate, so I thought we could wait until we know something," Buffy said.

"He's the acting king. He needs to at least be on guard in case something bad is about to happen," Dawn pointed out.

"Fine," Buffy said in resignation. "But I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to earth and bring back Spike. I had a slayer dream and his ex Dru was in it for some reason. I have a feeling that he needs to be here."

"Should I bring back Willow or Illyria, too?" she wondered.

"It couldn't hurt. I have a bad feeling," Buffy said.

Dawn had learned not to ever dismiss Buffy's feelings. "Okay, we should go talk to Thor," Dawn said.

"I'll go get your other brother," Buffy said. She pushed back her chair so that she could get up from the table.

Something occurred to Dawn. "Wait! The other day when Xander and Loki both brought me dresses—they were out with you, right? Xander knows about this!" she accused.

"Don't yell at him. I knew you'd tell your brother and Loki, and I decided Thor might overreact. I still don't think we should tell him before we have a chance to figure out what the threat is," Buffy said.

Dawn's annoyance with being left out battled with real happiness that Buffy was getting along with Loki. "I can't believe you two! Wait until I get a hold of Xander!" she threatened. The man in question was sitting at the other end of the table with Thor and Loki.

"You can't get mad at him when I insist he not share something that has nothing to do with you, Dawn!" Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "You're just mad 'cause you were left out of the loop. I told you, and just like I predicted, you want to tell Thor."

"Like I said, he has to know this, Buffy," Dawn said, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. Although she was restored as an Asgard with her full memories, she often reverted to the more immature and human Dawn when around Buffy. Only her sister could revert her back. It was maddening.

"We'll request an audience with his Highness after breakfast, okay?" Buffy asked in annoyance.

"Fine," Dawn said. She got up and went to speak to her brother.

A short time later, Thor, Loki, Xander, Atali, and Dawn were alone. Buffy shared her suspicions with Thor.

"Have you told my Warriors Three?" Thor asked. "They should be investigating immediately."

"We included Hogun since he knows how to be subtle," Buffy said with a grin.

"Good point," Thor said. He looked at Loki. "What do you think?"

"Something is happening. We've gotten too many reports in just a few days," Loki said. "I fear there's an unknown enemy in Asgard."

"How could anything get past Heimdall?" Thor asked, frowning.

"No one is infallible," Buffy said.

"I will speak with him. I think Lady Sif should be brought in on this. She is good at sifting out facts," Thor said. "I believe Mother gave her leave to be released from her sickbed."

"I will tell her," Buffy said. "Dawn's going to go to earth and get Spike. There's got to be a reason Drusilla showed up in my dream."

"I want to go. I need to check in with Tony. He's probably having all kinds of fun without me," Xander said.

"Don't you mean getting into trouble?" Thor asked with a knowing grin.

"You say tomato; I say tomato!" Xander replied.

"I'll go tell Mother," Atali told Thor.

"I'll go change!" Xander said eagerly. He didn't dare wear his old pair of jeans in Asgard. Frigga was mostly sweet but her look of disapproval was worse than anything.

Buffy rose to her feet also. "I'll go speak with Sif," she said. She looked at Dawn and Xander. "I'll see you guys when you get back."

When she located Lady Sif, she was sharpening her sword. Buffy grinned at the sight. She admired this warrior immensely. She was as fierce and dedicated as any slayer Buffy'd ever met. However, her loyalty to Thor had lasted centuries. Buffy would love to have her friendship. So far, though, Lady Sif had been very formal with Buffy, rarely letting her guard down.

"Hey, Sif! What's up?" Buffy asked with a bright smile. She grinned when Sif instinctively looked up. "That means how's things? What's going on with you?"

"Not much. Lady Frigga says I can go home today, so I'm getting things ready," Lady Sif replied.

"Good. I have a mission I thought you'd enjoy. Or rather Thor wants you included, but I do, too!" Buffy clarified.

Lady Sif's face brightened at the news. "Really? What mission? I am more than ready for some action!" she said.

"I thought so," Buffy said. Then she filled her in on the details.

Lady Sif frowned. "My brother would not allow such a thing! There has to be some mistake!" she said.

"I swear, sometimes it's like you and Thor share a brain!" Buffy said, shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm not sure how that would be. However, we know each other well," Lady Sif said, frowning.

Buffy laughed. "I know. It's just you two are so alike sometimes. It's like he's your other half," Buffy said. When she saw that her words pained Sif, she apologized quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No, it's okay," Lady Sif said. "I have waited for centuries for Thor to see me as more than his friend and trusted companion. He loves me not. I love him enough to want him to be happy even if it's with Lady Jane."

"You know in America it's just Jane, not Lady," Buffy said.

"If she is to be Thor's consort, then she is Lady Jane," Lady Sif replied, her voice going quiet.

Buffy couldn't fathom loving a man for a thousand years and remaining by his side even if he chose another. "She's nice and really smart like Willow, but she can't really hold a candle to you. Maybe if you weren't always by his side, Thor would make time to really miss you and realize how detrimental you are to him," Buffy advised.

Lady Sif was unused to confiding into other woman and wasn't sure how to take the princess' frank advice. "I could never play coy with Thor. He knows me too well," she said.

"I didn't say be coy. I just meant don't let him take you for granted," Buffy suggested.

Lady Sif nodded. "Maybe," she replied. Then she stood. "I'm ready to go."

Buffy knew that she'd pushed far enough and said nothing more. "Let's go. I've been going out in the evenings. Today will be a different crowd on the street. Maybe we'll find something else out," Buffy said.

Sif was just glad to be able to have a purpose again. More importantly, she hadn't seen ghostly images of her mother in days.

*****Earth*****

Tony was in his lab tinkering when the sudden appearance of Xander and Dawn made him drop a wrench. Xander snickered.

"Hey, boss!" Xander said in amusement.

"Give a guy a warning before you pop in like that!" Tony said as he picked up his tool.

"What'd be the fun in that?" Xander asked with a wide smile.

"Sorry, Tony," Dawn said. "I wanted to appear at our apartment, but Xander missed you too much." She smirked at Xander.

"It's been really boring around here. Glad you're back!" Tony told him shaking his hand.

"I thought you were busy taking down Hydra cells," Xander said.

"Well, you know how that is. You take down a few and dullsville sets in!" Tony replied. "I tried to liven things up by fixing Bruce up, but all it did was piss everyone off."

"Who'd you try to fix him up with?" Dawn asked curiously.

Tony looked wary but answered, "Willow."

Dawn laughed but Xander didn't. "She's gay, Tony," Dawn said.

"Not always," Tony said defensively.

"True," Xander said. "I can see how they could work."

Dawn looked at Xander like he was nuts. "She's not that woman anymore, Xander," Dawn said.

"Willow fell in love with Tara because of who she was not because she was a woman. She may be happy with the gay lifestyle, but I don't think that means only another woman would make her happy," Xander said.+

Tony grinned smugly. "See! My thinking exactly!" he exclaimed. "Plus, there's that the fact that she's not afraid of Bruce and can handle the Big Guy. Not to mention, she speaks Geek thoroughly."

"Better not push this, though. I'm sure Will wasn't happy with your matchmaking," Dawn said knowingly.

"She wasn't very pleased. Bruce was madder, though," Tony said glumly. "So are you going to be around today?"

"I can stay. Dawn is going to Los Angeles to get Spike 'cause Buff had a dream and wants him in Asgard," Xander said.

Tony looked confused. "Something going on in Asgard?" he asked.

"Maybe. People are disappearing. Buffy's wiggin'" Xander replied.

"Wish I could go. Pepper won't let me, though. Last time, I promised I'd stay firmly planted on earth!" Tony shared.

"I'm sure we can find some trouble while I'm here," Xander said with a knowing grin.

"I'm going to go, guys. I'll go speak with Willow," she said. She kissed Xander. "Try to stay out of trouble. I'll call you later."

She used the door to go find Willow, figuring that she was in her lab. When she got to the lab, she peeked in the window to see if Willow was there. She was there with Bruce. Thinking about Tony's words, Dawn watched Willow talking animatedly with Bruce. Bruce was nodding, obviously listening. He had a soft smile on his face that Dawn had never seen on the man. Dawn couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Willow so lit up. Maybe Tony wasn't wrong.

She pushed open the door. "Hey, Willow!"

Willow blinked, pausing her words. "Dawnie!" she exclaimed, running to hug her.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Dawn said, giving Bruce an apologetic look.

"It's okay. We were just working on this new robotic compulsion thrust that Tony's designed. Looking for commercial applications," Willow said.

"Well, can it wait? I think you should come to Asgard when I return. Buffy thinks something bad is coming," Dawn said, sharing her news.

"I'm sure Tony will let me. I've got my lab techs trained pretty well," Willow said. She looked at Bruce. "Don't you think you should come, too? If it's something truly bad, the Big Guy could definitely help."

"Turning me loose on Asgard again? Have they recovered from my last visit?" Bruce asked.

"Willow's right. You should come, Bruce. If nothing happens, you won't cause any damage. If something does happen, your presence will be needed," Dawn said.

Bruce looked at Willow, who nodded. "See. You gotta totally come!" Willow encouraged.

"I'll be back tonight. I'm going to Los Angeles to see my favorite vampire," Dawn said.

"Tell Angel I said hi," Willow said with a mischievous grin. Only Dawn would choose Spike over Angel. Willow couldn't resist teasing her.

"If I see him!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

A short time later, she opened a portal inside the Hyperion Hotel. She heard a Texas twang saying, "Angel's Investigation. We help the helpless." She stepped closer and saw a dark haired girl on the phone. Frowning at the unknown girl at the desk, she tried to figure out who she was. When the girl hung up and gave Dawn a penetrating look, she blinked in surprise. "Illyria? Is that you?" she asked.

"It is I. Today, though, I am my host, Winifred Burkle. I'm Fred to my friends," she explained.

"Why?" Dawn asked. "Isn't that kind of creepy taking on the form of the woman you killed?"

A pained look came over Illyria. "I am not responsible for the chosen host. My acolyte is. He is dead and punished sufficiently for his crime," she said. "My host's soul wasn't as destroyed as I first believed. More and more of her seems to bleed through all the time. When I'm not in battle, I have to allow her to come out. It pains the vampires, but it also brings them comfort."

"Where are they? I need to see them," Dawn said.

"Spike is at the beach, working on his tan," Illyria said, still sounding like Fred. It was disconcerting.

"What?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Your father gave him the power to walk in the sunlight. He's using it all the time. It really pisses Angel off," Illyria said in amusement. It was obvious she was even using words not normal to Illyria. "He did allow Angel to wear it on his birthday and on Father's Day."

Dawn laughed, imagining how that went down. "Will you send him a text and tell him to head here? Is Angel downstairs?" she asked.

Illyria nodded. "Yes. He's not usually up until the afternoon," she said.

"When Spike joins us, come down, too," Dawn told her. She went to Angel's basement door, knocking as she opened it. "Angel? It's Dawn. I'm coming down."

Angel came awake instantly. He was sitting up with his legs on the floor when Dawn came in view. "Dawn?" he asked in confusion.

Dawn grinned at him. He was shirtless but had a pair of black sweats on. "No boxers?" she teased. "How else could I make Buffy jealous?"

Angel smiled. Relief coursed through him. Dawn wouldn't be joking with him if something was wrong with Buffy. "I doubt Buffy would care much these days," he said. He got up and grabbed a shirt and put it on.

"You're probably right. She's dating Captain America right now," Dawn shared.

"Really? Good for her. He's a good man who will never try to keep her from being who she is," Angel said. Enough time has passed that he could just be happy for her. She deserved everything that he could never give her.

"Illyria is calling Spike back here. I need him to come back to Asgard with me," Dawn said. Then she shared with Angel what was going on. She had just finished when Spike appeared. Illyria was a step behind him.

"Little Bit!" Spike said with a grin. Her new face was a bit disconcerting still, but the eyes were the same. He hugged her tight. "How's things? Big Sis okay?"

"She's fine. But she wants you to come back to Asgard with me. She had a slayer dream and your old ex Drusilla was in it. She doesn't know why, but she feels strongly that you may be needed in Asgard," Dawn said.

"Dru? That's weird," Spike said, frowning.

"I've not heard from her in a while," Angel said. "I get a disturbing card in the mail the anniversary of her siring. That's the last bit of communications. It's been months."

"Let me get changed," Spike said. He was wearing a surfer suit. Dawn laughed as she realized something.

"You're surfing!" she exclaimed.

Spike grinned. "Yep! I'm a natural. Now that I can see what I'm doing in the daylight, I've mastered it," he said. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Good for you!" Dawn said. "I like the new tan. It suits you."

Spike's chest puffed out. "Old Pale-face is green with envy!" he exclaimed, giving Angel a smirk.

"I had a ring that let me go out in the daytime once, remember? I destroyed it," Angel said.

"That's 'cause you're a stupid wanker with a guilt complex. I, on the other hand, would've never destroyed that gem!" Spike exclaimed.

"No one should be all powerful," Angel said firmly.

"Well, sometimes power in the right hands can be used to make right," Dawn said.

"Not someone with a demon in them. Angelus should never have access to it," Angel said grimly.

"True," Dawn said. Angel might've broken her sister's heart, but Dawn knew that he always strove to do the right thing. His methods might not always suit them, but he wanted to atone. She respected that.

"Are you going?" Spike asked him.

"I don't think I should. It could take time. We have some things we're working on," Angel said.

"Shall I go?" Illyria asked.

"It's up to you," Angel said.

Illyria was silent. Then she said, "I will remain on earth. Asgard is no place for me. Here I am needed. There the All-Father has many strong soldiers to aid him. You only have me."

"I'll be fine if you want to go," Angel assured her.

"I will stay," she said. Then she turned to go back upstairs.

"She never fails to confuse and disturb, does she?" Dawn asked, shaking her head.

"You get used to her," Angel said.

"The two people thing is way too creepy for me," Dawn said.

"We loved Fred. Imagine how we feel?" Angel said sadly. "But she's good to have on the team, and she loves knocking Spike around." He smiled.

Dawn chuckled. Some things never changed.

*****Stark Tower*****

When Dawn arrived a few hours later to pick up Xander with Spike in tow, Bruce and Willow were sharing carry-out in her lab. Once again, Dawn paused to watch them. It was clear to Dawn that the two did enjoy each other's company. Of course, that could be completely innocent. She'd have to discuss it with Buffy.

Spike peered in to see what was so fascinating. "Is Red driving stick again?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you need to comment!" Dawn warned before pushing open the door. "Hey, guys! Are you about ready?"

"Yep. All packed. I don't want to sit through a ten course meal in Asgard tonight, so we're eating now. Plenty of Chinese food if you guys are hungry," Willow said, gesturing.

"I'll eat!" Spike said, not one to turn down food.

"You eat?" Bruce asked in surprise. "I thought you only drunk blood?"

"That's what I need to survive, but I love food!" Spike said.

"Where's Xander?" Dawn asked.

Willow shrugged. "JARVIS, where's Xander?" she asked.

"Mr. Harris is with Mr. Stark on the roof," JARVIS said.

Willow groaned while Bruce winced. "If he gets Xander killed, I'll kill him!" she exclaimed, running to the door.

Willow and Bruce followed. "Should we mention the wings Tony was working on in his attempt to outdo Sam's wings?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't," Bruce said back. For Tony's sake, he hoped nothing went wrong!

*****Chapter End*****


	17. Clint's Discovery

_******Asgard******_

Buffy cornered Thor several hours after Dawn and Xander left. "Thor, can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course, Buffy. How can I aid you?" Thor asked.

"You can aid me by telling me what Heimdall told you," she said. "How are people disappearing under his watch?"

"He says that a plague has been introduced into Asgard. An evil is spreading," Thor replied.

"What kind of evil?" Buffy asked.

"He knows not. Someone is using some type of power or magics to cloud his vision," Thor said, frowning.

"It's a good thing that Willow is coming. We need a witch," Buffy said.

"We have my mother and Loki," Thor said. "They are not without power."

"I didn't say they weren't, but your mother doesn't use her powers for fighting, and we can't fully trust your brother," Buffy pointed out."

"True," Thor said.

"I had a slayer dream. I dreamt about Drusilla, an insane vampire. Now people are missing on Asgard where I happen to be," Buffy said. "Something supernatural is coming or is already here."

"Supernatural?" Thor asked in surprise.

"That's what all the signs are pointing to," Buffy said grimly. "In fact, I'm starting to think that Drusilla in my dream means that Asgard is about to or already has a vampire problem."

Thor laughed incredulously. "Vampires in Asgard? That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe. But I'm a vampire slayer, and I don't get slayer dreams for no good reason," Buffy said flatly. "Not to mention that you have dozens of people disappearing."

"I thought it was just one dozen?" Thor asked.

"Sif's been on the streets all day. The number is now higher," Buffy told him.

Thor frowned. "We're going to have to step up foot patrols," Thor said.

"Double them at night," Buffy advised. "I have a sneaky suspicion that vampires have come to Asgard. If I'm wrong, the night patrols won't cause harm. If I'm right, they'll save lives."

Thor nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. "I have instructed the soldiers to follow your command," he said.

"Really? I get my own army?" she asked eagerly.

"You are a princess of Asgard. Normally, I lead them, but with the All-Father out, it falls to me to take up his duties. You are, in essence, second in command," Thor explained.

"Cool!" Buffy said, grinning. "Does Dawn know? How about Loki?"

Thor laughed, amused by her. "Atali has no desire to be a solider or lead troops. This has always been the case. Even though her experience as a human gave her experience in battle, it is not her preference," Thor said.

"You don't need to educate me on my own sister," Buffy said sourly.

Thor nodded in acknowledgement. "Lady Sif can advise you if you need any direction as can Loki," Thor said. "As much as I have my misgivings about my brother, he does love Asgard. He can be trusted to safeguard its borders."

"Speaking of Lady Sif, can I ask you something?" Buffy asked, unable to help herself.

"Of course," Thor said.

"How can you be so close to such a beautiful and capable woman and never have fallen in love with her?" Buffy asked. "I know you're with Jane now, but in the past?"

Thor was silent as he considered his reply. He knew Americans were very open, so he took no offense at the deeply personal question. Finally, he smiled, "Who says I never fell in love with her? I am a man, aren't I?"

"Really? Then why are you not together?" Buffy asked.

"Because I was always a spoiled and self-centered idiot who kept her at arm's length because my parents loved her too much. I wasn't ready to settle down," Thor said. "When I finally quit being such an ass, I had met Jane. She made me a better man. Sif has always loved me exactly the way I was, and that wasn't good enough. Not for her and not for Asgard."

Buffy stared at him in surprise. "I guess you're more than a pretty face after all," she said with a grin.

"As are you," Thor replied.

Buffy laughed and went to find Lady Sif.

Thor was glad to have Buffy there with them. He chafed against the mantle of kingship his father's sleep posed upon him. However, his burdens were lessened with Atali and her sister there. Unlike Loki, he could trust that they would always put others first.

****** _Earth******_

Clint knew that Fury was keeping something from them. The last few times, they had spoken Fury had intel that he shouldn't have had. When both Nat and Clint questioned him about his source, he brushed it off. In the past, Clint hadn't questioned Fury. However, things were different. Hydra had infiltrated every aspect of SHIELD. It wasn't that Clint believed Fury was compromised. It was just he didn't want any more surprises. Since meeting Laura, Clint felt that his life finally made sense. His attraction to Buffy paled to what he felt for Laura. She was the missing piece in his life. Whatever secret Fury was keeping, Clint was going to find out what it was. He'd recruited a partner in crime.

"According to Willow, Fury keeps getting calls from this number," Zara said, handing him a paper.

When he'd confided in Steve his suspicions about Fury, Steve had suggested using one of the newly recruited slayers to help him instead of Natasha. Nat's loyalty to Fury was absolute. She'd be pissed if she knew what he was doing. Zara, in turn, quietly brought Willow in.

"Does she know whose number it is?" Clint asked.

"No. She didn't have time to investigate further. Buffy sent Dawn to take her back to Asgard. They were leaving tonight," Zara shared.

"We've got to trace this number," Clint murmured.

"Why don't you just ask Tony?" Zara wondered.

"Tony can't be discrete about anything," Clint said.

"You don't have to tell him about Fury. Just tell him you need to trace a number. JARVIS should have no trouble doing it," Zara pointed out.

"Good point. I'll give him a call," Clint said. "Thanks."

"No problem. Slaying is so without intrigue, so I'm really diggin' this," Zara said with a grin.

Clint returned her smile and called up Tony. "Tony, I need a favor," he said.

Tony sat up in his office chair. "A favor? You? You've never asked me for a favor," Tony commented.

"Don't make a big deal about it. Willow left the planet, so you were my second choice," Clint said dryly.

"Gee, I'm touched," Tony said. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm trying to trace a location. All I have is a number," Clint said.

"Oh. That's it? Trace a number? Can you be more lame?" Tony complained.

"Probably," Clint said. "I'm thinking of buying a farm."

Tony snickered. "Fine. I'll trace the number. Give it to me," he said. Clint rattled it off.

"Call me when you figure it out," Clint said.

"Done," Tony said smugly.

"Seriously?" Clint asked in surprise.

"Tracing a location for me is like shooting a target for you," Tony said. He gave Clint the address. "Do you need backup? I had Xander here about to test some new robotic wings, but Downer Dawn wouldn't let him jump off the roof. Like it would've killed him! He's got that new Asgard body upgrade and all."

"Why are you making wings?" Clint had to ask.

"I'm trying to make a better design than Sam's. I figure if something happens to his or if Uncle Sam decides to take them, he'll have another set," Tony explained. "I want it to be a surprise, so I can't ask him to test them out until I work out all the kinks."

"I'm not going to jump off the roof of your building," Clint said.

"Where's your sense of adventure? The vampire was going to do it, but Dawn took him away, too!" Tony complained.

"Why don't you ask one of the slayers? They're all adrenalin junkies," Clint said.

"Good point. I'll ask Kennedy," Tony said.

"Mmm, I'm not sure she's the best choice. She might not give the wings back to you," Clint said with a snicker.

"Fine. I'll ask Zara," Tony said.

"She's here with me," Clint said. "I'll ask her." He put his hand over the phone and looked at Zara. "Do you want to jump off the roof of Tony's building with his new robotic wings? He's looking for a brave test dummy."

Zara grinned. "Shit, yes!" she exclaimed. "Wait 'til I tell the others. They'll be so jealous."

Clint grinned. Slayers were so predictable sometimes. "That's a yes. She'll be right over," Clint said into the phone.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed eagerly.

Clint hung up and looked down at the address. Now he'd find out what Fury was hiding.

***** _Asgard*****_

Spike's head spun as he walked through Dawn's portal. He'd never get used to that. "God, space travel sucks!" he complained.

"I don't think walking through a portal constitutes space travel," Willow said dryly.

"I can't believe we're already back here without any fun experiences on my part!" Xander complained.

"Jumping off a high rise shouldn't be your definition of fun," Dawn said with a disapproving sniff.

_Flashback_

_When Dawn and Willow made it to the roof, Tony was checking the calibration of the wings on his tablet and talking to JARVIS. Bruce was a step behind them._

" _Xander! What the hell?" Willow asked._

_Xander and Tony both looked toward her voice and grinned identical grins. "Willow, you're just in time to see my flight!" Xander said excitedly._

" _Xander's trying out the wings I've been working on," Tony said with an eager smile._

" _Xander is not jumping off of this building!" Dawn exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him._

" _Dawn, it's perfectly safe. Tony's worked out all the math, right Tony?" Xander asked, looking at him._

" _Mostly. JARVIS has calculated an 80% chance of success, which are much better odds than I had when I first flew in my suit," Tony said._

" _So he's got a 20% chance of dying?" Willow asked._

_Tony looked offended. "I wouldn't give him wings that I thought would lead to his death!" Tony exclaimed. "Besides, he's an Asgard. The fall wouldn't kill him."_

" _We are not going to test your theory," Dawn said with a pointed glare. "It's time to_ _go."_

_Spike had made his way to the top of the building. He grinned at the wings on Xander. "Are you about to fly? That's bloody amazing!" he exclaimed._

" _No, it's not!" Dawn said in disapproval._

" _Relax. I'll be fine," Xander assured them._

" _What if you aren't?" Dawn asked. "Take the wings off, Xander."_

" _You're not the boss of me!" Xander protested._

" _I'm your girlfriend," Dawn reminded him._

" _That doesn't mean you can tell me everything I can and can't do," Xander said, getting annoyed._

_Willow used her power to pull him to her. She glared at him. "I'm the boss of you, remember? We took a vote and you agreed that I could be the boss!" she told him._

" _That was years ago when Buffy was dead! You can't forever be using that to control me!" Xander said with a pout._

" _We don't have time, Xander. If you do get hurt, it could keep you from helping Buffy," Willow said, using reason._

_Xander sighed in resignation and took off the wings. "Fine. I don't get to have any fun!" he complained. He took them off and handed them to a frustrated Tony._

" _I'll do it! Give them to me!" Spike exclaimed gleefully._

_Dawn grabbed his arm and opened a portal before Tony could hand them off. "Not going to happen!" she said and shoved him through it. She stepped in behind him._

" _When are you coming back?" Tony asked Willow._

" _As soon as Buffy figures out what's making people disappear in Asgard. She had a slayer dream, so it's probably supernatural," Willow said._

_Xander held out his hand. "Sorry, boss," he said with a sheepish grin._

_Tony shook it. "It's okay. I know what it's like being whipped!" he teased._

_Xander grinned and waved as he stepped through the portal._

***** _End of Flashback*****_

"I've always wanted to fly," Spike grumbled. "I'd be the first vamp to do it!"

"I can toss you off the bridge," Xander suggested with an eager grin.

"We have to get to Buffy. Play later," Willow said. She and Bruce led the way to the end of the hall. Dawn's portal had opened up near the throne room.

Thor was speaking to someone when they came into the room. "Welcome back, Dr. Banner!" Thor called out, rising to his feet.

"It's good to be back, your majesty," Bruce said, giving him a smile and half bow.

"I'm not officially king. My father still lives," Thor said.

"When's he coming out of his nap?" Willow asked.

"When he's ready," Thor said with a shrug. "It always varies."

"So where's Buffy?" Spike asked, not seeing her.

"She's on patrol," Thor said. "She should return shortly."

"Just point the way. I could use some action," Spike said eagerly.

"One of the guards can take you," Thor said, nodding to one.

"Are you guys coming?" Spike asked.

"I've spent enough days wandering the streets. Whatever's taking people is sneaky and crafty," Xander said. "Find out and let me know what we're fighting."

"I'll go," Willow said. She looked at Bruce. "Do you want to come with?"

Bruce frowned. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said.

"I can keep you calm until it's time to not be calm," Willow said.

Bruce shrugged. "Okay," he said.

Xander and Dawn/Atali stayed with Thor while Spike, Willow, and Bruce followed the guard to the heart of the city. Buffy was at a local pub.

She smiled and stood. "Spike! I'm glad you could join us," she said, hugging him. She looked at him closely and grinned. "I see you've been working on your tan."

"Much to old pale face's annoyance," Spike said with a smug grin.

Buffy laughed. "Did Dawn and Xander tell you what's going on?" she asked them. They nodded.

"What do you think is happening?" Willow asked.

"I think there's vampires here. Thor refuses to entertain the idea. I told him I wouldn't have a slayer dream with Drusilla appearing unless there was a supernatural element. People disappearing reeks of vamps to me," Buffy said.

"Sounds like it," Willow agreed.

"I'll poke around," Spike said.

"Lady Sif is a few blocks south. Why don't you join her? She wouldn't recognize a vampire like you would," Buffy said.

Spike nodded and left to fine the warrior princess, which is how he thought of Thor's fighting maiden. He found her threatening some guy who had been manhandling a woman. He grinned. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" Spike asked.

Lady Sif looked up and recognize Spike. His words flustered her. "Not exactly. I can't stand bullies," she muttered, glaring at the man who took her distraction as a chance to run off.

"Me either," he said. "Buffy suggested I partner with you and look for vamps."

"My brother would never allow vampires to take root in Asgard," she said defensively.

"Who said he would? Unless he's God, he can't stop everything. But we don't know what's going on," Spike pointed out.

Lady Sif nodded. "True. I was about to go check out where the soldiers mostly live. Three soldiers didn't report today," she said.

"Lead the way," Spike said, gesturing. He smiled as she walked ahead of him. _Now that's quite a backside_ , he thought to himself. Somehow, he knew that his second trip to Asgard was going to be even more fun than the first.

_*****Earth*****_

Clint had been surprised that the number Tony traced led to an airstrip a few states away. It'd taken him several hours to get to the place. Now he was up a tree watching for movement. Why would Fury be calling an airstrip—a deserted one at that? After watching for two hours, a very large plane landed and settled into the hanger. Clint held up his binoculars, trying to see who would emerge. He frowned when a sporty red car rolled out first. A thought came to his mind, but he dismissed it. However, he focused on the driver. Finally, the man turned his head, and Clint got a clear view. He was so shocked that he almost fell out of the tree.

Scrambling, he pulled out his cell to capture the picture. He looked down at the phone, enlarging the image.

Yep, it was very clear. Phil Coulson was alive. He was alive, and Fury knew it.

Captain was going to be pissed.

Clint was pretty damn pissed himself.

****** _Chapter End******_

_No, I'm not getting too much into Agents of Shields characters because this story has enough characters. However, I think it's beyond lame that Coulson is alive, and the Avenger don't know. Review and let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks!_


	18. Enemy Revealed

***** _Earth*****_

Clint decided to not confront Phil but went back to New York. He sent messages to Nat and Cap to meet him at the Tower.

Natasha was the first to arrive. "What's going on?" she asked Tony.

"I don't know. He's your partner. Don't you know?" Tony asked her.

She shook her head. "No. He just said that he needed to share some important intel with us," she said.

Steve arrived. "So what's the threat?" he asked.

"We don't know. Clint just told us to meet here," Tony said with a shrug. "Did you know that Buffy sent Xander and Dawn to collect Willow? Something wicked is brewing in Asgard."

"No, I haven't heard from her since she came for a visit," Steve admitted.

"I guess a phone call is tricky from another planet, huh?" Tony said with a grin.

Steve didn't appreciate the reminder of how far he was from his girl. He was trying to keep busy so that he didn't have too much time to focus on her absence. Leave it to Tony to rub it in.

Clint came into the room, interrupting them. "Thanks for coming," he said.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"I've been investigating Fury because he's had intel, and he won't reveal his source. I didn't like that, so I had Tony trace a number he's called frequently," Clint said.

"Why are you investigating Fury?" Natasha said in disapproval.

"After Hydra, no one's above suspicion," Steve said flatly. He looked at Clint. "What did you discover?"

"Phil Coulson is alive. He's alive and Fury has known all this time," Clint revealed.

There was complete silence in the room as they absorbed the news.

***** _Asgard******_

No matter how hard he tried, Spike couldn't get Lady Sif to loosen up. He tried to coax her into drinking with him, but she refused. Maybe she was engaged or promised to someone? He decided to ask his majesty, or whatever Thor was now, the next day at brunch.

Thor had just sat down next to Atali and Buffy when Spike tapped him on the shoulder. "Question," the vampire said. "Is Lady Sif betrothed or attached to any blokes around here?"

Thor frowned, not sure why the vampire was asking him this. "No, she is unattached," he replied.

"You know her well, right?" Spike asked.

Atali grinned as she realized why Spike was asking. Buffy's eyes widened as it occurred to her, too.

"Yes, I probably know her better than anyone," Thor admitted. "She has fought by my side for centuries."

"And you and she are not a couple, right?" Spike prodded.

"Thor's not very bright," Buffy said with a cheerful smile. "He doesn't always appreciate what he has until it's gone. I think you could be just the thing Sif needs, Spike. Go for it!"

Spike grinned. "I bet she could smack me around all night and never get tired," he said with a dreamy smile.

Thor gave him a look of confusion. "Why would Lady Sif hit you? What do you want with her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why to court her, of course!" Spike said with a wink. Then he spotted her coming in and moved to greet her.

Thor glowered at the vampires retreating back. "He cannot trifle with Lady Sif! She is too valuable to be a vampire's plaything!"

"Why do you assume Spike would trifle with her?" Atali asked, offended on Spike's behalf. "Spike is loyal and kind and a good friend. He loved Buffy even when he had no soul. Then he fought to get his soul back just so he could be a better man. Lady Sif would be hard pressed to find someone better."

"Why would she want a man in love with another?" Thor pointed out.

"Spike's not in love with me," Buffy said confidently. "He loves me 'cause I'm loveable, but he's not in love with me. We've been over for years. Besides, Spike is exactly the kind of man Lady Sif needs. He would never try to hold her back. He'd never try to stop her from fighting. In fact, he loves getting slapped around by women!"

Atali/Dawn laughed. "Relax, Thor. He lives in another realm. She deserves some fun, however. If you really cared about her, you'd not be so possessive," she said pointedly.

"Yea!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping on that. "You have Jane and will never love Lady Sif as she loves you. Maybe it's time you let her go!"

Thor didn't like what was happening. He didn't like the women in his life turning things so completely around on him. He didn't like thinking of Lady Sif, his best friend, smiling at another man as she currently was smiling at Spike. At the same time, he did love Jane. He knew that Lady Sif wanted more from him than he was willing to give her.

Jane was his future; Lady Sif was not. Thor wouldn't allow himself to consider any other option. He'd made his choice.

"Fine," he said, tilting his head in acknowledgment. He cared enough about her to let her go.

Xander came into the room arguing with Fandral about whether or not Asgards were as strong as vampires.

"Buffy, tell him. Tell him that if he met a vampire that he could possibly get knocked around! He thinks that nothing that used to be human could possibly hurt one of them!" Xander said, offended on humanity's behalf.

"I'm human. I can hurt him," Buffy said with a grin.

"You're mystically empowered," Fandral pointed out. "Asgards, though, can withstand a hit from you."

Buffy got up. "Would you care to wager on that?" she asked.

"I've seen you fight Thor. I know how strong you are!" Fandral said, holding up his hand in surrender. "You're a fighter. I just don't think we have anything to fear from vampires even if there's a remote possibility that some are on Asgard."

"There's one way to solve this," Atali said, pointing to Spike.

Spike wasted no time. He got up from the table and went to Fandral, whose eyebrow raised as he realized his slip. "I meant no offense!" he said to Spike.

"None taken," Spike said with a grin. Then he pulled back and hit Fandral as hard as he could, knocking him back several feet. Then before Fandral could recover, he showed his vamp face and pounced on Fandral, going straight for his jugular.

Thor stood up from the table in alarm. Had the vampire fallen victim to blood lust?

Fandral, too, was alarmed at the vampire's attack. His demon like face really unnerved the seasoned warrior, who was hard pressed to keep the vampire's fangs from his neck.

Neither Buffy or Dawn were concerned and watched in amusement. Even Xander knew that Fandral's life wasn't truly at risk and sat down next to Dawn and ate some grapes off her plate as the two wrestled for dominance. Xander was enjoying his moment of being right as Fandral struggled to keep Spike away from him.

"That's enough!" Willow exclaimed, entering the room unaware of the reason behind the fight. Bruce was beside her. They both looked alarmed and confused.

Spike released his hold on Fandral and grinned, triumph. "See. We're not so easy to deal with," he said smugly. He let his vampire visage fall away and held out his hand to help Fandral to his feet.

Lady Sif was disturbed by the vampire's attack, but his quick recovery reassured her. However, the entire incident unsettled her. When he moved to sit down next to her, she gave him a wary glance.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked Fandral.

"I am fine," Fandral said with a sheepish smile. "It seems that our Midgard friend has made a good point. Let's hope there aren't vampires on Asgard."

_******Earth******_

Fury faced a very angry group of Avengers—minus Dr. Banner—with a weary sigh. He knew this would happen one day. He just hoped it'd be a bit further down the road. Coulson should be here to explain.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for lying to us or sorry for keeping Coulson away from us?" Clint asked pointedly.

"It was Coulson's choice to stay away so long. He got involved leading his new team and thought it'd best to wait to reconnect," Fury said.

"How is he alive?" Natasha asked. "We know he died."

"I had an experimental procedure done on him. It brought him back from the dead," Fury explained.

"That's not possible," Steve said, his dismay apparent.

"If done soon enough after death, it is entirely possible," Fury said. "Science can accomplish near godlike things, right Stark?"

"That's true. I, myself, have been considered godlike on more than one occasion," Tony said with an arrogant smile. Both Clint and Steve rolled their eyes.

"You let us think our friend was dead. You knew he was alive and didn't tell us," Steve said in anger. "We can't trust a leader who'd keep so many secrets from us."

"Keeping secrets is what I do. I'm a master spy," Fury said dryly.

"Some spy," Tony said in disgust. "You didn't even know the Winter Soldier was Barnes."

Steve put his hands on Fury's desk and said coldly, "I'm not following orders from you anymore. SHIELD has proven to be a failure in every way. You allowed Bucky to fall in Hydra hands. You allowed Hydra to corrupt your entire organization as well as the United State governments, nearly giving them a weapon like Project Insight. Even after all this, you're keeping important things from us—things you know would affect us! For me, this is the final straw. I am not going to be used as a weapon to further your agenda any longer. I quit," Steve announced. He turned and walked out the office door, stunning Natasha.

"Even though I don't really work for you, ditto for me!" Tony said with a smirk. He, too, turned to follow after Steve.

"I second Steve's words. I think my days as a master assassin are over. I want to settle down and start a family," Clint said. He looked at Natasha. "Are you coming?"

Natasha was torn. She loved her friends, and Clint was her family. However, she could never walk out on Fury. "I'm sure we would've been informed eventually. I'm not abandoning SHIELD when it needs us the most," she said. "You shouldn't either."

Clint put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll always be your partner," he said. He kissed her cheek and left.

"Well, that was unexpected," Fury said dryly.

Natasha shook her head and gave him a disapproving look. "You didn't handle that well," she said.

"It could've gone better," Fury agreed. He hoped Coulson could talk Steve back. The Avengers would follow their Captain to hell and back. Now that they were playing with players throughout the Nine Realms, Fury knew it was only a matter of time before a threat worse than Loki came knocking at Earth's door.

***** _Asgard*****_

When the sun began to set on Asgard, Buffy and Loki led Spike and company to search for the source of the new threat. Willow and Bruce, however, stayed behind since there was no clear enemy to fight. They both wanted to spend some time talking to Lady Frigga and the team of doctors and scientists she knew. It was something Willow didn't get much of a chance to do the last time she was here. The way Asgard managed to blend science with magic was fascinating to them both, Willow especially. Then they took a stroll across the biofrost bridge.

"This bridge is so incredible!" Willow said with excitement. "It seems transparent, but it's not. And the colors! It's a work of art!"

Bruce smiled at her enthusiasm. He'd never known a woman quite like her. Her fascination with science was endless, which sort of surprised him when she was a practicing witch. Even though they'd been working together for months, the apparent contradictions in her never failed to intrigue him. When they walked back to the courtyard, Willow leaned against the balcony rails peering down.

"Do you think vampires have found a way to make it to this planet?" Willow asked Bruce.

Bruce, though, wasn't paying attention to her question because he was distracted by the way the moonlight fell onto her face. Her long red hair framed her beautiful face, and he felt an ache of longing inside. Inwardly he cursed Tony for opening his eyes to her appeal. She would never feel the same, so he turned away, not answering her question.

"Bruce?" Willow asked, looking at him. "Did you hear me?"

Bruce turned back and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she said dismissively. "What's wrong?" Willow could see a hint of sadness in his expression and knew that something was bothering him.

Bruce shrugged. "Nothing really," he said. "I think I'll head to bed. Goodnight, Willow."

Willow regarded him in surprise. "Oh. Well, okay. Goodnight," she said. She watched him walk away, feeling out of sorts. The easy rhythm they used to have between them wasn't quite there yet. Willow wasn't sure if it ever would be. It filled her with sadness. She walked aimlessly around until she eventually spotted Heimdall at his post. He was an imposing figure. Willow didn't understand the source of his immense power. However, he was too intimidating to cross-examine.

"What is bothering you, Willow Rosenberg?" Heimdall asked.

"I, uh, was just taking a walk before heading to bed," she said weakly.

"Did I not see you with Dr. Banner?" he questioned.

Willow nodded. "Yes, but he went to bed. I guess he was tired of walking with me," she said, her voice revealing more than she realized.

"He is not tired of walking with you, my lady. He grows weary of his solitary state and the burden he carries alone," Heimdall said knowingly.

Willow's eyes widened as her compassion was stirred. "I wish that I could help him more. He's such a good man," she said.

Heimdall gave her a kind look. "I do not know that you are prepared to help him that way he desires you to," he said. "Men and woman in friendship must often walk a line so that expectations are not blurred. Your friendship, though, is everything to him as he has not had many true friends since gaining his burden."

Willow felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she realized that Heimdall's eyes saw more than she or Bruce were comfortable with. She mumbled a thanks and fled his presence.

Bruce's room was across from hers, and she paused outside the door. Could she give him more than friendship? Was that a betrayal of Tara and what they had together? Even wondering that gave her pause. Was she ignoring a potential relationship with Bruce because she thought being with a man again wasn't truly what she wanted? Or was she acting just out of expectations she imposed on herself for the path that she'd chosen?

After staring at his door for several minutes, she took a deep breath and stepped forward to knock. Bruce opened, having changed into a t-shirt and shorts. "Willow?" he questioned, surprised to see her at his door.

"So I need to know something. I hope it's okay, and it won't ruin our friendship. But thanks to Tony, it's there between us. We both probably need to know, so we can move on one way or another," Willow said rapidly.

Bruce gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Willow moved forward and put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. When her lips touched his, Bruce recovered from his surprise and put his hands around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. His lips parted and her tongue was allowed access. The kiss immediately became more than Willow had intended as he returned her kissed with surprising skill.

Willow pulled back, giving him a searching look. "I'm sorry," she muttered. She pulled away from his grasp.

"Willow?" Bruce questioned, stepping forward to take her in his arms again.

Shaken, she shook her head. "I need time," she told him. Then she fled to her room, leaving a bemused Bruce staring hard at her closed door.

Bruce wasn't sure what had compelled her to kiss him. On his part, kissing her had been everything he hoped it would be. Since she ran away, it must not have had the same effect on her. Sighing in resignation, he shut the bedroom door.

Several miles away, Fandral was walking with Xander. Thor would not allow his Warriors Three to be left out, so he and Volstagg were brought into the new Asgard threat. They had paired off. Volstagg, given orders to be discreet, was with Hogun. That left Buffy and Loki and Spike and Lady Sif each taking different areas.

"I'm thirsty," Fandral complained after an hour of searching the city. "Let's go into that pub on the corner."

Xander started to follow him and then heard a strange noise down the alley. "Hold up. I want to check out the alley," Xander said.

Fandral motioned to the two soldiers trailing them. "Go with him. I'm going to get us some drinks," he said as he stepped through the door.

The pub had a talented musician playing a merry tune. A beautiful dark-haired woman in a white dress swayed to the music. Fandral grinned at the picture she presented as he ordered four drinks. He asked the barmaid to take them to a table. He drunk down his and asked for another. Then he followed the barmaid to a table. The woman kept dancing, and then she looked up and beckoned to Fandral with a smile and sway of her hips.

Grinning, he put his drink on the table and went toward the woman. When he drew near, she put her arms on his shoulders as her hips near ceased their movements.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She gave him a coy smile. "What is a name?" she asked. "Mine is so old I hardly recall it."

Fandral chuckled. "I can understand that. I'm Fandral," he said.

"I've seen you, you know," the woman said.

"Really? Do we have friends in common?" Fandral asked.

"I have no friends. Only enemies and people who would use me. But it's okay because I can use them right back," the woman said.

"Where did you see me?" Fandral wondered.

"At the palace. My new friend told me who you were. You have powerful friends," she said, a weird light in her eyes.

"I thought you had no friends," Fandral said, arching an eyebrow.

"Friend is just a word," she said. She saw more men enter the room. "It seems your friends are here now." She turned so that her back was to the door and Fandral watched Xander come in. He gave a cheery grin and pointed to the table of drinks.

Xander rolled his eyes at the sight of Fandral's distraction but took a seat.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" he asked.

"A drink sounds lovely," she said. Her eyes locked with his. "Look into my eyes."

Fandral gazed at her, finding her eyes fascinating.

"Look closely," she said as she moved to whisper in his ear. "I'll take that drink now."

Fandral gasped as a sharp pain stabbed his neck. He tried to push the woman away, but she grabbed him in an iron grip.

Xander jumped to his feet when he realized that Fandral was in distress. Something was wrong. He ran toward Fandral, pulling the woman away from him. Fandral fell to the ground, and the woman turned, revealing her vampire face.

"It's the White Knight. My Angel used to gnash his teeth at you," Drusilla said, snapping her teeth.

"Drusilla!" Xander exclaimed in surprise. "How did you get here? Fandral better not be dead, or I'll kill you slowly."

"He offered me a drink. It would've been rude to refuse," Drusilla said with a grin.

Xander had trouble believing it. Buffy was right. Vampires _were_ in Asgard—at least one was.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_I didn't write Drusilla in this chapter her normal insane self because I think she can be calculated when she wants._


	19. Sneak Attacks

_*******Same Night in Asgard, Different Location*******_

Spike walked next to Lady Sif. A few guards trailed behind them, easily ignored. So far, they'd broken up two street fights over petty disagreements. It relieved Spike to discover that Asgards weren't as perfect as they first appeared. He had enjoyed watching Lady Sif take over and scold the would-be brawlers. She'd been guarded with Spike, so he hadn't gotten far in breaking down her very thick wall.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Spike asked her.

Lady Sif gave him a startled look. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Fun. You do know what the word means, right? They do have fun on Asgard?" Spike asked with a teasing grin.

Lady Sif frowned. "Of course, I know what the word means! Asgards most definitely know how to have fun. Defeating the Frost Giants was great fun! The Dark Elves were even more fun," she said.

Spike laughed. "Yes, fighting is always fun, but that's more like your job. You're fighter for the All-Father. But what do you do to relax?" Spike asked, wanting to know the very aloof and very beautiful woman.

Lady Sif paused, his question catching her off guard. She tried to remember the last time she'd had fun that didn't involve violence. "Oh, well, we have dancing sometimes. That's fun. When Slayer Kennedy was here, she and I had fun drinking and throwing darts at a pub," she shared. "Of course, the night ended in a huge battle, but before that, we had normal fun."

Spike grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about! A gal's got to kick back. All work and no fun makes for dull times. How about you show me how good you are at darts?" he suggested.

"We have a job to do," Lady Sif said in disapproval.

"And we've been doing it the past hour and getting nowhere. There's no sign of any vampires or any other thing that goes bump in the night," Spike said. "Well, except for me!"

A loud scream served to contradict his statement.

****** _A Few Miles Away******_

Buffy glanced at Loki out of the side of her eyes. They'd not spoken much as they'd patrolled together. She wasn't sure why she was paired with Dawn's adopted brother, but his tall silent presence reminded her of Angel—without the brooding. She doubted Loki felt enough guilt for his actions to ever brood. Bored with the lack of action, she decided to poke the bear.

"So have you given up your quest for world domination?" she asked him, giving him a sunny smile.

Loki returned it with a dry one of his own. "Never," he said.

"Why can't you be content with being a prince? It's more than everyone else in this world gets to be," she said.

"Not true. My dimwitted brother shares the title of prince, but his comes with the distinction of heir," Loki said sourly.

"Thor's not an idiot. Why do you pretend like he is?" Buffy asked, annoyed by his arrogance.

"I've spent centuries fighting with my brother. I know exactly how intelligent he is. He reacts with brute force always even if finesse or calculation would do better," Loki said.

"Have you ever considered that he considered other plans and decided force _was_ the best plan?" Buffy asked pointedly. "Or considered that not being a genius doesn't make a person an idiot. I'm not nearly as smart as Willow or Tony, but that doesn't make me dumb. When you're gifted in the way that Thor and I are, you go with what works. Going with what you know isn't stupid. It's clever. It's what a good leader does. Thor is going to surprise you."

She stopped, dismissing Loki as he stared at her in surprise. No one ever spoke to him as she did. While he was considering her words, she'd focused her laser-like attention on something entirely. "What is wrong?" Loki asked.

"My spidey-sense is tingling," Buffy said, peering down the dark road ahead.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Something wicked this way comes," Buffy said, paraphrasing the Bard. Giles would be proud. Winking at Loki, she stepped away, slowly walking down the shadowed road. The guards trailed a step behind Loki.

Loki watched as she pulled her scythe out of its holding spot on her back. She obviously expected to be attacked. Could she really sense evil? When something jumped out of the shadows and attacked her, he shouldn't have been so surprised. It was only one attacker, so he and the soldiers didn't bother to come to her aid. They knew how capable she was. Even though she had told him what happened to vampires, he had trouble believing what he was seeing. On Asgard was a vampire. The ridges on the man's face couldn't be denied, and the fangs were visible too by the glare of the streetlamp. When she stabbed the creature with the pointy end of her scythe and it turned to dust, all doubt vanished.

"You were right," Loki said in amazement.

"What was that, my Lady?" one of the soldiers asked, obviously freaked out.

"That, Fanir, was a vampire. It's what I have fought on Earth since I was fifteen," she explained.

Of course, she knew the soldier's name, he observed. Loki only knew the head of the Royal Guard by name. Why bother with such trivial things?

"How did they get here?" Fanir asked.

"I don't know yet, but we need to find the others. We have to root them all out before they become a plague like on Earth," Buffy said grimly. She headed toward where Xander and Fandral were supposed to be. The trio of men with her followed her lead.

They hadn't gone far when soldiers could be seen heading toward them at a fast pace. Buffy waved. She blanched in dismay when she saw them carrying Fandral on a litter. She ran toward them. "What happened?" she asked.

"He picked up Drusilla and asked her if she wanted a drink. She said yes. Drusilla as in Spike's ex, the one who killed Kendra," Xander said without humor. "She didn't drain him completely, but he's lost too much blood. We've got to get him back to the palace."

"'Drusilla? She's here? Where is she?" Buffy asked, hardly able to grasp the implications.

"How she's here, I have no idea. But she went out the back door while we tended to Fandral. He was my priority," Xander replied.

"As he should be. Take him. Fanir, you and Handar guard them. Loki and I will be fine as we look for Drusilla," Buffy ordered. The soldiers nodded and moved to obey.

"Be careful. Who knows what the whack-a-doodle has planned?" Xander said.

Buffy wanted to question him but knew that Fandral needed medical attention, so she refrained. Instead, she gestured to Loki, "Come on."

Loki kept stride with the surprisingly fast walker as she looked for signs of the vampire. "Tell me about this Drusilla," he said.

"She was a girl gifted with second sight that Angel was obsessed with back when he was Angelus. He drove her mad by killing everyone she knew. Then he turned her. She's an insane master vampire. She killed my slayer friend Kendra, and she was that vampire that turned Spike," Buffy said.

Loki was fascinated. "Humans have second sight?" he asked.

Buffy gave him a sour look. "We're not as useless as you thought," she said pointedly.

Loki knew that he'd been rash to dismiss Earth and its inhabitants so readily. They were capable of surprising ingenuity and had humans with extraordinary gifts. They could do much in the very short time they were alive.

Buffy was getting frustrated when she saw no sign of Drusilla. Then she moved her direction to where Lady Sif and Spike were patrolling. A sign of a battle drew her and Loki to a nearby alleyway. She saw two dead soldiers and Spike and Lady Sif engaged in battle.

"Do you have your stake?" Buffy asked Loki. There was a half a dozen vampires forming a circle around her friends.

Loki pulled out the little stick the slayer insisted he carry. The weapon was demeaning. "I'd rather have your weapon. It is befitting a prince of Asgard," he said dryly.

"Yea, well, you didn't pull it from a rock. It was designed for slayers. Make your own," Buffy said smugly. Then she kicked out with her right foot, knocking one of the vampires down. Without hesitation, she stabbed the vampire in the chest, and it exploded. Not pausing, she swung and beheaded another.

Loki was distracted for a long moment watching the deadly dance of the slayer. She fought with such elegance. Thor and his four companions were so different from her. Then a vampire noticed him and attacked. Loki's distraction cost him as the male vampire hit him with a hard blow to the face. Stunned by the blow, he didn't get his hand up to defend himself and received another. Angry now, he set the creature on fire with his magic. Loki felt immense satisfaction when it turned to dust.

Buffy paused from her fighting. "I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"A fire spell is but a trifle," Loki said with a shrug.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the four vampires attacking Spike and Lady Sif.

"Don't go ruining our fun!" Spike yelled with a glare. Fire magic was totally cheating and took the fun out of the fight as far as he was concerned.

Buffy laughed. "Don't ever change, Spike!" she said back and hit one of his attackers. They fought back to back.

"Just like old times!" Spike exclaimed with immense satisfaction.

"It does seem familiar," Buffy admitted as she struck down another vampire. Although they were Asgards, it was still obvious that they were newbie vamps. It didn't take the four of them long to dispense with the vampires.

"Well, that was different," Loki said, looking down at the piles of dust and shaking his head.

"For you maybe. For me, it's what I do," Buffy said with a grin. "Or rather what I used to do. Not so much since I've basically retired. Now I just do it when something big is happening."

"There must be more," Lady Sif said, looking around.

"There is. Drusilla attacked Fandral a few streets over," Buffy shared.

"Dru? Dru is here?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yes," Buffy said grimly. "I have no idea how she managed to or who is behind this."

"Is Fandral all right?" Lady Sif asked in concern.

"I hope so. He's lost a lot of blood. Xander should have him back at the palace by now to get help," Buffy said.

"We should go see how he is," Lady Sif said. She had known Fandral for so long that she couldn't imagine a world without his smiling face in it. He was a true friend and a brave soldier.

"I'll do another sweep," Spike suggested. The thought of Drusilla here bothered him greatly. He feared what it meant and what he might be forced to do.

"I will accompany you," Loki said.

"Fine. You two keep looking. Lady Sif and I will take the bodies back," Buffy said. She looked at the two remaining guards, who were lifting their fallen brothers up to carry over their shoulders. "Do you need a hand?"

"We got them, my lady," Fanir said gravelly.

Buffy nodded and turned to head back to the palace.

******* _The Next Day in Asgard******_

Willow woke up from a restless sleep just as the sun was rising. For hours, she'd laid awake replaying the kiss with Bruce. Then she thought of all the things that she liked about him. To be fair, she thought of Natasha and the few women that she'd been with. If she was truly gay, would she have felt so much in her kiss with Bruce? Natasha was openly attracted to men and women and wasn't hung up on labels. Why did it matter so much to her?

Willow got in the shower and shook the cobwebs from her head. Steam filled the bathroom as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She used a hand towel to wipe the fogged-up mirror. When her eyes fell on a woman behind her, she screamed and turned.

"You're even more beautiful now than before," the woman said, smiling at Willow.

Willow blinked. Surely, her mind was playing tricks on her? "Tara?" she croaked.

"I wanted to see you one last time before you died," Tara said.

"What?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"You didn't think you could come to Asgard with the Hulk and remain untouched?" Tara asked.

"How are you here?" Willow asked.

"Does it matter? I am here to prevent you from suffering further," Tara said earnestly. She stepped closer and reached out a hand toward Willow. "Come with me now, and we'll be together forever."

"How? You're dead," Willow said. Then a realization hit her, and she stepped back. "It's not you!"

Tara grinned. "How did you guess?" she asked as she morphed into Buffy.

"Get out!" Willow screamed, the air crackling with power.

"Such power. Too bad that it's such a waste. No amount of magic is going to save Asgard, though," the First said with a smirk before vanishing.

Willow threw on her robe and went to Bruce's room and knocked. "Bruce!" she called. "I need you!"

A befuddled Bruce opened the door. "Willow? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Willow pushed her way past him and then turned to face him. "I just had a visit from the First in the guise of Tara," she announced.

"She just wanted to warn you," another voice said. Willow turned to see a dark-haired woman standing next to Bruce.

Bruce gaped in astonishment. "Betty?" he gasped.

"Betty? Who's Betty?" Willow asked.

"She was my wife," Bruce said in a near whisper, his eyes drinking her in.

"I was before you killed me," Betty said sorrowfully.

"I didn't kill you," Bruce said, getting upset.

"It's not your wife!" Willow yelled. "She's the First."

"You did. I died because you're a monster. If you stay in Asgard, you're going to kill everyone here. Is that what you want?" Betty/the First asked.

Bruce clenched his fist as anger grew inside of him. "No!" he yelled.

Willow glanced at him in alarm as his arms began to expand. "Bruce, calm down! This is what it wants! That's not your wife," she said.

"But I could be. I remember our first date. Our first kiss. I could be her," the First as Betty said, reaching out to touch Bruce.

"No!" Bruce/Hulk yelled. Bruce receded as the Hulk took over.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Comments? Kudos?_


	20. Asgard Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update for your reading pleasure…

_******Asgard Where We Left off******_

Willow looked up in dismay as Bruce faded from view. The Hulk raged at the laughing First, disguised as his late wife.

"It's so easy!" the First said with a cheery wave. She/It laughed as the Hulk lunged for her. "Have fun dying!" With that last taunt, the First disappeared.

The Hulk bellowed his rage and hit the ground so hard that brick came loose. He chunked a piece in his anger.

Willow called out. "Calm down, Hulk! It's okay. No one is going to hurt you!"

The Hulk turned toward her voice, glaring at her. She took a slow step toward him, seeking to soothe.

"I need to see Bruce. Bring Bruce back to me, please," she cajoled. "Come back to me, Bruce."

Hulk shook his head, trying to ignore her voice. However, Bruce was fighting him, responding to her voice. This woman wasn't his enemy.

"Bruce! Come now!" Willow ordered, adding a small push to her voice. She didn't want him asleep, so she was working to get Bruce back without her normal sleeping spell.

Finally, the Hulk let go and Bruce returned. He fell to the ground breathing heavy as the red haze cleared from his mind.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" an anxious Willow asked, kneeling down to him, her hand on his arm.

"I'm okay," Bruce said, hating his lack of control. "What happened? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No. You weren't gone for long," Willow assured him.

Holding out her hand, she helped him to his feet as the door to his room opened to soldiers.

"What is happening? Are you well?" the guard asked.

"We're fine. Just a bit of trouble. We need to see Thor right away," Willow said.

The soldier nodded and led her to the throne room where Thor was at. He and Frigga looked up at their approach.

"How are you this evening, my friends?" Thor asked with a friendly smile.

"Not so good," Willow said grimly and filled him in.

"Our princess' enemy, this First, is clearly on Asgard," Thor said thoughtfully.

"It's obvious that the First is behind this new vampire outbreak," Willow said.

"We do not yet know it's an outbreak," Thor countered.

"It's an outbreak," Xander said as he entered the room. He looked for Dawn. "Where's Dawn?"

"She is resting," Frigga said.

"Lady Sif has Fandral, your majesty," Xander said to the queen. "Your magic may be needed. He was attacked by a vampire." Frigga nodded and quickly made her way to the medic wing of the castle to render assistance.

"You found more?" Thor asked, rising to his feet. "Is Fandral going to live?"

Xander nodded. "I believe so. Drusilla didn't drain him," he said.

"What?" Willow asked with a gasp. How could Drusilla be here of all places?

"Yes, Will, Drusilla—Spike's sire—is on this planet somehow," Xander announced.

"This Drusilla is an enemy?" Thor asked.

"Very much so," Xander said. "She's an insane, soulless demon."

Bruce's eyes widened as he quickly realized the implications. "So somehow someone has brought a vampire from Earth, who has a clear connection and history with all of you, in order to bring about the ruin of Asgard?" he asked.

"Just as the All-Father is not able to defend Asgard, enemies are stirring at the gate," Thor said in bitter realization. "Someone must be working with the vampire."

"The First isn't corporal," Willow added. "There has to be another player involved."

"Who are your enemies?" Bruce wondered.

"We have a peace agreement with the Frost Giants. We recently vanquished the Dark Elves as you recall," Thor said. "We have many who would see Asgard destroyed and the All-Father brought down."

Buffy came into the room. She gave Xander a questioning look. "Did you fill him in?" she asked.

Xander nodded. "All the icky parts, too," he said.

"Drusilla and the First on Asgard. Who would've thought?" Willow asked in bemusement.

"It seems my defeat of the First on Earth has forced it to find me on a new ground," Buffy said to Thor. "I've brought death to your kingdom. I'm so sorry."

"You bear no guilt here. Our enemies have been looking for ways to defeat us for centuries. This is but yet one more trifling attempt. It matters not," Thor said with a shrug. "You are a vampire slayer. I am the Prince of Asgard. Together—along with our friends—we will no doubt defeat this newest attempt."

Buffy gave him a grateful smile. "I appreciate that," Buffy said sincerely. "Spike and Loki are still out looking for Dru. Lady Sif is with Fandral."

"Let us see how he fares. Then we will rest and plan our move on the morrow," Thor said, stepping down.

The Scoobies trailed behind Thor and Bruce. "Man, do we have bad vampire karma," Xander complained. "Vampires are bad enough. Insane ones with Jedi mind powers are even worse!"

"Just don't let her make you eat any bugs like the last one did," Willow teased, making Buffy snicker.

A short time later, Fandral was pronounced stable. Reluctant to call it a night, they gathered around discussing what to do. Thor was determined to send out more soldiers at various shifts during the day and night to determine where people were missing. They had to discover how deep this new plague went.

Spike and Loki finally returned without any news to report. Loki shared with his brother news of the battle. Thor listened with fascinated attention.

Atali had joined them soon after Fandral was pronounced stable. Although she hated to think of demons on Asgard, it was nice to know that her brothers would now understand a human experience she had as Dawn.

"They really turn to dust?" Thor asked for like the fifth time.

"Yes!" an echo of four or so shouted.

"I just do not understand how an Earth phenomenon works on Asgard the same," Thor said. "It defies all rational law."

"Vampires themselves defy rational law," Willow said. "They are mystical. The demonic part exists in nature, which is how it could occur here. However, the exact properties don't follow the natural rules of science. That is where the mystical—or magic—comes in. Not magic like you have here. It's more ancient."

"I think something else is going on besides Drusilla and vampires," Buffy said knowingly. "The First is here. Most of us have had a visit from it." She missed their previous discussion about the topic a bit earlier.

"It appeared to Bruce and me earlier this evening," Willow shared. "I saw Tara. It was awful."

"Who did you see?" Thor asked Bruce.

"My wife," Bruce said flatly, surprising Thor.

"I did not know you were married. My condolences," Thor said with sympathy.

"If the First isn't physical, how did Drusilla get here? It has to have allies helping him," Buffy said knowingly. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Yes, we discussed this earlier," Thor told her. "Before you arrived."

"So who could be working with the First?" Xander wondered. "The Dark Elves? Frost Giants? Do they have powers to bring her here?"

"I cannot think of anyone off hand. My father, of course. But there is none as strong as he in the Nine Realms. You do not think it could be someone from your planet? Some enemy?" Thor asked Buffy.

"I don't. It has to be someone from this realm. How else could she get here? She's from Earth. She has no connections to this planet. She's not a witch," Buffy said.

There was silence as they all thought of that dark implication.

"This is very alarming," Thor finally said, rubbing his beard. Could it be Thanos? Would he dare such an act? He dared not even voice his suspicions.

"We have to find out who the First is working with as soon as possible," Buffy said.

"Where would we even begin to look?" Willow asked.

"I will speak with Heimdall," Thor said. He would know if it was possible that Thanos was behind this latest abomination.

"I think it grows very late," Atali said. "We need to rest and tackle this problem in the morning."

"Good idea," Buffy said, yawning. "Luckily, daylight keeps the vamps away, so we'll be fine for a bit."

They all began to head back to their quarters for some rest. Willow hung back and followed Bruce to his room, which was near hers.

"So I hope we don't get any more creepy visitors," Willow said with a grimace.

"Yeah," Bruce agreed. His wife had been gone so long that he really didn't think about her much. To see her like that, though, had been more than discombobulating. It reminded him more than anything had in a long time of just how alone he was. Betty was the last woman he'd allowed close to him. Natasha had gotten pretty close to him, but Willow had been there between them from the beginning.

He looked at her, wondering if she'd ever let him closer.

Willow, for her part, was too disturbed to go alone into her room. If Buffy and Xander both hadn't been so obviously tired, she'd have asked them to stay with her. "So, uh, I was wondering if maybe, uh, do you think you'd stay in my room?" she spit out, cringing at how it sounded. "I mean, I'm just freaked out and don't want to be alone in case the First comes back."

Bruce gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, Willow. I understand," he said. "Let me get changed, and then I'll come to your room."

"You're sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am," he said. He tried not to read anything into her request. It meant nothing.

However, when he knocked on her door ten minutes later, he felt nervous. When she called out, "Come in!" he opened the unlocked door.

She was wearing a pair of knitted pants with a tank top. Bruce tried not to notice how it hugged her figure or how even without a hint of make-up, she was breathtaking.

"So the bed is king-sized. I figure we could share it," she suggested.

Bruce hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea. How about I take the sofa over there?" he suggested.

"Are you sure? It's probably not very comfortable," Willow said, feeling guilty. This was a stupid idea. What was she thinking? She was being a big ole baby!

"I'll be fine," Bruce assured her. He accepted the pillow and blanket she gave him.

"I really appreciate this," Willow said.

"I'm happy to help," he said sincerely. She was the only woman in his life who didn't fear him at all. Of course, Buffy didn't either, but she wasn't really in his life the way Willow was. His Hulk had a strong pull toward the slayer, but it wasn't Buffy who occupied his thoughts, challenged his mind, and made him feel so much. He sighed and turned away to make up the couch.

A few hours later, he came awake with a start as Willow cried out in her sleep. Then she was weeping. He got up and went to the bed. "Willow? Are you okay?" he asked. He shook her shoulder.

With a gasp, she rose up, breathing heavily. "Bruce?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's me," he assured her, sitting down on the edge of the bed and squeezing her hand in comfort.

"I had the worst dream!" she said with a shudder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

"It was Tara. She was there, and then she tried to kill me. She would never do that!" Willow said, her eyes filling with more tears at the memory.

"Of course not," Bruce said soothingly.

Willow moved up slightly and put her head against his chest, burrowing against it. "It was so awful," she said, her voice muffled.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her and gave her the comfort she was seeking. "It's okay now. It was just a dream. A bad dream. I've had a few of them myself," he said.

"What do you dream about?" she asked, looking up at him.

Bruce brushed her hair back from her face, smoothing away the tears. "Killing everyone I know and care about. Destroying cities until there's nothing left but me and the Hulk," he said grimly.

Willow gave him a look filled with compassion. "I'd never let that happen," she said.

Bruce smiled. "I know that," he said. "It's funny. I've been so worried for so long. Then I meet you and Buffy. Two women that don't look at me with fear and trepidation. My Hulk is half in love with your best friend and I—"

"You what?" Willow asked, her pulse racing as she realized how close he was, how intimate their situation was. Thoughts of sexuality and other women were no longer on her mind. There was only Bruce.

"I could love you if you'd let me," he said, taking a risk. His eyes were filled with naked longing.

In Willow's face, he didn't see rejection or distaste. Instead, he saw wonder and joy. Did the thought of him loving her make her happy? He started to ask when she spoke.

"I don't want to feel so confused. I've been so stuck on labels, but I know that I feel something for you—something real," she admitted. "I'm not sure it's enough."

"It's a start," he said. Then he leaned closer and kissed her.

****** _The Next Day (later morning)******_

Buffy didn't see Willow at breakfast and went to her room to check on her. She knocked but didn't wait for a reply before opening the door.

"Willow? Are you okay? You weren't at breakfast," she said as she approached the bed.

"Buffy!" Willow scolded, sitting up and clutching the sheet to cover her clearly naked chest.

Buffy blinked in dismay, unprepared to see her best friend—a professed lesbian—in bed with Dr. Banner. It was obvious that they hadn't fallen asleep studying some nerd thing. Bruce was bare-chested.

"Oh my God! You had sex with Dr. Banner!" Buffy exclaimed in shock.

"How about some privacy, Buffy?" Willow said, glaring.

Buffy just kept staring—the tableau had her spellbound. "Oh my God! Tony _was_ right!" she declared.

Willow groaned and pulled the cover over her head. "Leave before I magically transport you some place with rats!" Willow threatened.

Buffy grinned, unapologetic. "I'm going! I gotta go talk to Xander anyway!" she announced, speeding toward the door before Willow could react.

Willow threw the sheet back. "Xander? Oh goddess! She's going to tell Xander!" she complained.

Bruce frowned. "I didn't realize this was a dirty little secret," he said, feeling hurt.

Willow winced. "That's not what I meant! But it's new, and I'd like a day or so to at least process it," she said.

Bruce nodded. He got out of bed and began to dress without speaking.

Willow looked at him in confusion. She was messing things all up. "Bruce, don't be mad. I'm sorry," she said.

"There's no need to apologize, Willow. You've been nothing but honest with me," he said, looking around for his shoes. When he spotted them by the sofa, he moved to put them on.

Willow got out of bed and grabbed her shirt and threw it on. She was pulling up her panties when he stood back up obviously going to leave. "Don't go!" she begged.

"I need to shower," he said.

"We could shower together," Willow said with a coy smile. She grabbed his hand. "I'm not ashamed of what happened between us."

Bruce gave her a searching look. "Are you sure you're okay with it? I know the fact that I have a penis is upsetting," he said, only half joking.

"I kind of liked that particular piece of equipment last night," she said with a wink. She twined her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Bruce kissed her back, ignoring his misgivings about her feelings toward him.

****** _A Short Time Later******_

Heimdall frowned, greatly disturbed by the growing darkness. Why did he not see the enemy? How could he fail the All-Father so completely? He pulled on more of his power, determined to find who was aiding this vampire.

He gasped as he finally saw.

The enemy was at the gate.

_*****To Be Continued*****_

_Thoughts? Leave a comment._


	21. A Giant Problem

****** _Earth******_

Nick Fury was called into a meeting with the World Council. It hadn't taken them long to elect new members. Why the American government still wanted to play ball with the council was beyond him.

The new leader was a Brit. "My name is Michael Lancaster," the man said. "We've been told that you've managed to locate many Hydra cells, including the Winter Soldier?"

Fury nodded. "Yes," he answered, not offering any extra information.

"Why isn't he in custody? There's no record of his arrest," another council member said.

"Because he wasn't arrested," Fury replied. "He's Captain America's best friend and only family. He was a victim of Hydra with no culpability in his actions."

"That's not your call to make," Lancaster said. "He has taken countless lives and must be punished as a Hydra agent."

Fury said nothing and simply waited.

"You need to take him into custody," he said.

"No, I don't. Not only will I not do so, I can't," Fury answered.

"Why is that?" Lancaster inquired.

"Because he's under the protection of the Slayer Council. Willow Rosenberg is working on his rehabilitation and is making tremendous progress," he said.

"You think he can be an asset again for us?" another man asked.

"I do. He has already gone on a mission that proved successful," Fury explained.

"I don't care what you've got him doing. He will stand trial!" Lancaster exclaimed in growing anger.

"So you are willing to risk our growing relationship with the slayers? Dr. Giles is willing to increase the number of slayers he sends our way as long as they feel they can trust us. Locking up a man who they will see as a victim isn't the way to get them to trust us," Fury pointed out. "Hydra has damaged our reputation everywhere."

"That is true," the one female council member said.

"Which SHIELD agent is monitoring the Winter Soldier?" Lancaster asked.

"Both Rogers and Romanov are constantly with him. He is in one of Stark's facilities, so Tony also has access to him. Although he's not an agent, he does have the power to contain him if it becomes necessary," Fury told them.

"Give us a moment to consider," Lancaster said.

Fury nodded and left the room. He pulled out his phone and called Steve.

"Captain, how's Bucky?" he asked.

"He's good. He's getting back more memory every day," Steve replied. "Willow got called to Asgard, so the therapy is suspended for a few days."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Fury asked.

"I think he trusts Willow, and no one else will do him much good at this point," Steve pointed out.

"Make sure you don't let him roam free without someone with him," Fury said.

"Why? He's proven he can be trusted," Steve said, bristling at the implied insult to his friend.

"To a point," Fury replied. "The World Council doesn't think he can be trusted and will be looking for an excuse to take him into custody, so we have to make sure nothing happens that we can't control. I'm looking out for your friend. Give me this. Make sure he's got a bodyguard."

"You mean a guard," Steve said bitterly.

"I _mean_ a friend," Fury clarified.

"Fine," Steve said, hanging up. He stared at Bucky, who'd been listening. "Did you get that?"

Bucky nodded. "I can't go anywhere without a babysitter," he said flatly.

"It's just going to take a bit more time is all," Steve assured him.

"Sure," Bucky said, not wanting to upset his friend. He'd always been an optimist. Bucky, though, was a realist. He would never be completely free again.

"I can get one of Buffy's very beautiful slayer friends to have the detail," Steve said with a grin.

"That'd be a nice change from your sorry face," Bucky teased.

Steve's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Captain Rogers, this is Rupert Giles. How are you?"

Steve was surprised to hear from Buffy's mentor but easily answered, "I'm good, sir. Is everything all right with Buffy?"

"As far as I know," Giles said. "I'm actually calling on behalf of Faith—my slayer guarding the Cleveland area hellmouth. I believe you met her?"

"Yes, I have," Steve replied.

"Do you think you and some of your friends might be willing to lend a hand? The hellmouth is heating up there. Faith believes an apocalypse is nigh," Giles said. "I'm sending a dozen slayers, but Buffy's not there to lead them. Faith is good with her own team. However, she's never faced a large-scale apocalypse without Buffy by her side. I think she can handle it, but she asked if I'd give you a call. Your experience in battle will reassure her."

"I will be glad to help. Bruce is with Willow in Asgard, but I can bring my friends Bucky and Sam," he said.

"Bring anyone you want. The more who fight, the less who will die," Giles said.

"When are we needed?" Steve asked.

"As soon as possible. These things cannot always be predicted to an exact day. On occasion, but not this time," Giles said.

"Have you contacted the slayers at SHIELD?" Steve asked.

"I have. They are letting Fury know they need a few days. Possible world ending apocalypses takes precedence over government interests," Giles said.

"Okay, I'll get ready and leave as soon as I can," Steve said. "Goodbye."

"You're help is most appreciated," Giles said before disconnecting.

"A world-ending apocalypse?" Bucky asked. "What the hell, Steve?"

"I guess I left a few things out when we were catching up, huh?" Steve said sheepishly. "I'll fill you in on the way. We need to go by my place." He also needed to call Sam. Should he call Tony? "JARVIS, is Tony in the building?" Bucky stepped in the hall, and Steve followed.

"He is, sir," JARVIS replied.

"Will you ask him if he's free to save the world?" Steve asked.

"I will," JARIS said.

Steve grinned, knowing his friend's response. When they made it to the front entrance, Tony was waiting. "Tony," he said, unsurprised to see him.

"So what's the situation?" he asked eagerly.

"The hellmouth in Cleveland is about to blow," Steve shared. "Giles called and asked us to lend a hand. Do you want to suit up?"

Tony's eyes lit up like a slot machine in Vegas. "What is it? Vampires? Demons? Succubus?" he asked.

"What?" Bucky asked incredulous.

Tony looked at him in surprise and then realized, "Oh, yeah, you probably don't know yet. Those things are real. Steve's girlfriend is a professional boogie man slayer," Tony shared.

"She said she slayed vampires. I actually thought it was a metaphor," Bucky admitted.

"Her best friend is a witch. You had to figure," Tony said with a grin.

"I'm going to go home and pack for a few days. Giles wasn't sure about the timeline. I'll call Sam and see if he wants to join us," Steve said.

"I'll ask Nat," Tony said.

"Should you tell Fury?" Bucky asked.

"He knows. His slayers are being called to fight," Steve pointed out.

"I'll get the jet ready. We'll leave in an hour?" Tony suggested.

"That should be fine," Steve said. "See you soon." Although he missed his best girl like crazy, he was glad that he could go render assistance to her friends. He just hoped that she and their other friends were doing okay in Asgard.

****** _Asgard******_

Buffy was jarred awake by a loud siren—one she'd never heard before. Alarmed, she scrambled into her clothes and grabbed her scythe.

"Are you ready to die?" the First appearing as Buffy's mother Joyce stood in front of the door.

The sight of her beloved mother rattled her so completely that it took her a full minute to process her mother's words.

"You're not my mother! How dare you wear her face!" Buffy exclaimed in fury. She thought she was immune to the First's taunts. This, though, hurt. She missed her mother so much that even as she hated the blasphemy, she ached to embrace her mother's form.

"I just thought your mother would bring you comfort," the First said with a smirk. It changed back to Caleb. "Your destruction is at hand. I'm going to destroy you and your new family."

Buffy glared and walked through him/it to the door. "We'll see about that," she said grimly.

Out in the hall was a flurry of activity. She grabbed Xander as he rushed by. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Dawn says it's the alarm for an imminent attack," Xander said worriedly. "Thor's probably getting his soldiers ready."

"Where's Bruce? The Hulk should get ready," Buffy said.

"I'm here," Bruce said as he came out of Willow's room across the hall.

"Hold back and see how Thor's army fares before joining the fight," Buffy advised.

He nodded and followed at a slower pace as Buffy, Xander, and Willow rushed to the nearby balcony.

"Oh. My. God," Buffy said in dismay as they viewed the enemy.

"What the hell are they?" Xander asked.

"Those are mountain giants," Dawn said as she came in behind them.

"Giants? We're fighting giants?" Xander asked, his voice at a squeak.

"You know what they say," Buffy said with a shrug. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Let's get down there," Willow said. "I think there's more to this."

"Thor's already down there," Xander said, pointing. They could see the god of thunder calling down lightening.

"Hold hands," Willow ordered as she held out a hand to Bruce and Dawn. Bruce hesitated. "It's okay. I think this enemy needs you now." When Buffy nodded in agreement, he took her hand. The group linked, and she teleported them behind Thor.

Buffy blinked in horror as she realized that the giants weren't just giants.

"No f***ing way!" Xander said in fascinated horror as his eyes locked onto the visage of a nearby giant. It was huge, towering over the tallest Asgard solider. But it's face—it wasn't normal. The familiar ridges gave it away. Its eyes flashed yellow, and there was no doubt. The mountain giants were vampires.

"How is this possible?" Willow asked in confusion.

"It shouldn't be," Buffy said. She looked up at the sun. "The sun doesn't affect them!"

"I don't understand," Bruce said, frowning. "I thought vampires couldn't be in sunlight?"

"That's the rule," Willow said. "Or was."

"How did that whack job Drusilla turn these giants into vampires?" Xander asked, incredulous.

Buffy was caught off guard. However, she didn't have too much time process before she was attacked by an ugly vamp.

Xander pulled out his axe. "I don't have a stake!" he complained. "I can't reach their head!"

Thor's lightening wasn't killing them. Buffy jumped high and plunged the pointing end of her scythe into the giant's heart. It didn't turn to ash.

Pulling it out, she quickly jumped back, barely missing the monster's punch.

"A stake through the heart doesn't work!" Xander exclaimed. Dumbfounded, he exchanged a worried glance with Buffy before a vampire jumped in front of him, hitting him hard in the face.

Buffy hesitated a moment. How was she going to defeat vampires immune to sunlight and a wooden stake?

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_If you still care about this story, take a minute to review and let me know! Leave a kudos if you haven't yet. Thanks!_


	22. The Battle for Earth and Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins...

_ *****The Hellmouth, OH***** _

Faith was filled with apprehension. Ethan Rayne had decided that he had a score to settle with Buffy's friends. Since she was out of his reach, he was settling for Faith and her slayers in Ohio. Causing an apocalypse wasn't enough for him. Two of her girls had been killed the past few days by Ethan's chaos mages. Somehow, he'd gotten an entire clan of Bohg'dar demons to do his bidding also. Faith hated those things. They were disgusting look with their three horns and excess skin. Unfortunately, they were incredibly strong and hard to kill. She really wished Red was in town.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, coming up behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him. Despite the odds, Robin had stuck with her the past few years. Sure, they'd fought a lot, especially that first year. However, it had just made the sex between them hotter. For reasons that she couldn't exactly fathom, he loved her. Much to her surprise, she loved him, too.

"I'm good. Just worried. Losing Lori and Kylee was a blow. I don't know how B did this kind of thing," she said warily.

"She couldn't be doing this any better than you are," Robin assured her.

"I'm not so sure about that. If B was here, Lori and Kylee probably would be, too," Faith said.

"She lost plenty of people in the fight. You know that," Robin reminded her.

"Yeah," she acknowledged. "I just don't know what to do about defeating Ethan's magic. I'm a slayer. Not a witch."

"We've got a few witches of our own," Robin reminded her.

There was a knock. "Boss? I think you need to come outside. We got some visitors," Keziah yelled through the door.

Faith opened the door. "Who?" she asked. Robin was on her heels as Keziah led them to the front door.

"It's Captain America!" Keziah said excitedly.

Faith could see that. He had another guy next to him. His piercing blue eyes locked with Faith's for a long moment. She blinked. "Who's the new hottie?" she asked Steve. She noticed his robotic arm and realized who the stranger was. "Ah. I know. The big, bad Winter Soldier. He a white hat now?"

Bucky frowned, feeling tense at a reference to his Hydra title. This incredibly sexy woman was a bit off putting.

"Yes, this is my best friend Bucky Barnes. He's not the Winter Soldier anymore," Steve introduced.

"So where's this apocalypse?" Tony asked from behind him.

"You guys made good time. The apocalypse isn't scheduled until tomorrow," Faith said with a smirk. "But thanks for bringing the cavalry." She saw Hawkeye, the Black Widow, and her slayers on loan. "Good to have you back, Zara. I see you and the girls kept your promise." She smiled at the other slayers with Zara.

"Good to be home," Zara said, stepping in.

"Your room is the same as you left it," Faith said, stepping back to let them in.

"Oh, I got us a suite in the Hilton in the town over," Tony said with a grin.

"I bet you did," Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"I explained why it wouldn't be wise to stay at one within reach of the hellmouth," Zara said.

"Good," Faith said in approval.

"Forgive her manners," Robin said, holding out his hand to Bucky. "I'm Robin Woods."

"Bucky," Bucky said, shaking his hand.

"So where's the rest of your army of hot slayers?" Tony asked, looking around and only see a few.

"Some are in school. Some are patrolling. Some are picking out flowers for two girls we lost yesterday," Faith said grimly.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Please have a seat," Robin said, gesturing to the large sitting area in the main room of the huge house that was their base.

"So what's the situation?" Steve inquired.

"It all starts with an old friend of Giles. Ethan Rayne," Faith said. Then she began her tale.

**** _*Later that Night*****_

Tony and Natasha stayed behind with Robin to work with the witches. When Tony had heard about their adversary's skill with magic, he decided that Pepper needed to be there since she was a blossoming witch. They needed all the help they could get, and she had just arrived. Natasha had spent enough time with Willow to be comfortable with magic and decided to lend a hand preparing spells. That left Clint, Steve, and Bucky to accompany Faith and Zara on patrol. The four other slayers-turned-SHIELD-Agents went the opposite way.

"I've really missed slaying," Zara said to Faith.

"I totally couldn't go so long without a good slay," Faith said with a grin.

"They tried to make me shoot a Hydra agent. Like I need a bullet to put down a human," Zara said with a disdainful snort.

"Yea, right," Faith agreed.

The men listened to two slayers without interrupting. Clint had spent too long with Natasha to be put off by their open desire to slaughter. Steve, though, had not seen this side in Buffy and was fascinated.

"Are these women for real?" Bucky finally asked after Faith told a gory story about killing her last demon of the week. Her very real joy in the fight was obvious to the listeners.

"Slayers are creatures of darkness to a certain degree," Clint said. "Buffy told me they were infused with the essence of a demon. It's what gives them their strength and healing ability. They're hardwired to kill vampires and demons. When they go too long without doing what they're programmed to do—"

"We get antsy!" Faith interrupted with a grin. "Then we pick fights. Anything to burn some energy. Of course, fighting isn't the _only_ way to burn off energy!" When she winked at him suggestively, Zara snickered, and Steve blushed.

Then they walked into a graveyard.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" Bucky asked perplexed. "Is this where the evil mages are?"

Faith snickered. "It's a good thing you're hot," she told him.

"Vampires are in graveyards," Steve explained.

"You can pop your cherry on a newbie," Faith told him, slapping him companionably on the back and handing him a stake.

"Pop my cherry?" Bucky repeated, feeling totally out of his element. He was looking at the wooden stick in confusion. How could such a thing be an effective weapon? He found the strange woman both disturbing and oddly attractive at the same time.

"Get your first vamp," Faith clarified. She saw a hand pop out of a nearby grave and pointed. "There's one now."

Bucky couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, Steve had explained to him about the supernatural on the plane ride. However, he wasn't completely convinced it wasn't a hoax. Now, though, he watched a man pull himself out of a fresh grave.

"I've not killed a vamp in weeks!" Zara said as she moved to pull the guy all the way out of the grave.

"I'm sure this won't be the only one," Faith said.

Clint pulled out an arrow and shot the vampire in the heart. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Ow, man! Why'd you do that?" the vampire asked as he pulled it out.

"I thought arrows in the heart would do the deed?" Clint said in confusion.

"Your arrows are too fancy," Faith said. "Gotta go old school. Wood only."

Clint winced. Buffy had mentioned that. How did he forget such an important detail?

"Besides, arrows are cheating and only used when we're outnumbered," Faith said, giving him a look of disapproval.

The vampire snarled and attacked. Faith hit him. "Come on, B.B. Give it to him good!" she encouraged.

Bucky found her double entendres distracting and didn't react with his normal lightning speed.

Steve smiled at his best friend, knowing the effect Faith was having on him. He had his stake in hand and impaled the vampire. When it turned to dust, he looked at Bucky. "See. They really do turn to dust," he said.

Bucky shook his head. "Truly, the world has become a confusing place," he murmured.

However, by the time the night was over, Bucky had slayed his first vampire and killed a demon. As they called it a night and headed to the hotel outside of town, Clint grinned at Bucky. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend, Buffy, started killing vampires and creatures like that when she was just fifteen?" Bucky asked, looking at Steve.

Steve nodded. "Yes, that was when she was called," he said. Being around her friends made him miss her even more. However, he also felt close to her fighting on a hellmouth.

"I hope you never piss her off," Bucky said, shaking his head. "If Hydra ever had such a weapon…" His voice trailed off, grim at the thought.

"That will never happen. Buffy and Willow would never let it," Steve said.

"I hope Buffy is okay in Asgard," Clint said, missing the girl who'd captured his fancy once upon a time. Even though it hadn't worked out between them, he still valued her friendship.

"She is," Steve said confidently. He couldn't allow any other thought into his mind. Whatever was going on into Asgard, she was up to the challenge.

***** _Asgard*****_

Buffy was surrounded by giant vampires. Literally. There were giants, who were also vampires, all around her. Vampires that could survive unscathed in the early morning sunlight. For the first time in years, she wasn't sure she was up to the challenge. Then she heard a roar and glanced toward it. Bruce had transformed and the Hulk didn't care how tall these new vamps were.

"Stupid vampires!" the Hulk raged, remembering his battle on the hellmouth months ago. They were much taller, but they still tried to bite him. He grabbed the closest one by its neck and lifted it from the ground. He roared loudly in its face, enraged at its presence. Then he grabbed its head and pulled. When the head came off, the body disintegrated.

Buffy grinned in relief. "Great job, Hulk!" she shouted. She exchanged blows with the first on that attacked her. Somehow, she had to separate its head from its shoulders. She twirled her scythe like she hadn't since the last battle at Sunnydale. The vampire met her blow for blow. Getting annoyed, she went down low and sliced its legs, severing them completely. As soon as the monster toppled over, she sliced off its head.

Xander saw her maneuver. "I can totally do that!" he boasted. He swung his axe and repeated the movement. However, he only managed to sever one leg. The vampire kicked him like a football with his remaining leg. Xander's head hit a nearby tree, and everything went black.

Willow saw her best friend fall and ran toward him. "Xander!" she yelled. When she made it to his side, she saw that he was unconscious but alive. She pictured Loki in her mind and teleported her friend to safety.

Loki, back in the castle, was pacing restlessly. He really wanted to be outside fighting for Asgard. Atali was needlessly throwing herself in danger alongside her sister. The slayer was not a good influence on Atali, making her think she was obligated to fight like a common foot soldier.

"We shouldn't have allowed Atali to leave our side!" he complained to his mother. Thor had instructed him to guard their parents. _"No harm can come them. See to it,"_ he'd ordered Loki before heading to battle. Loki had been touched that his brother trusted him with such a task and had nodded his willingness to obey. Now, though, he resented it. When his mother had told him that Atali wasn't safe in her quarters, he grew both scared for her and angry at her.

Then Xander had appeared at his feet. Startled, he stepped back. "What in the name of the All-Father?" he asked.

"Willow must've sent him. Quickly," Frigga ordered, kneeling at Xander's side to check his pulse. "He's alive. We must get him to medical."

Loki bent down and picked up his sister's chosen mate, relieved at the distraction. Then he realized something. If Xander was here, that meant he wasn't outside guarding his sister from harm. "Useless Tauri," he muttered.

Back outside the castle, however, Atali was holding her own. Her great skill was opening portals, so she kept opening them while Volstagg shoved the vampire into it. He grinned. "This is fun!" he exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I am sending them to a volcanic planet I visited once that has no life,” she told him.

“That is good,” Volstagg said. “We wouldn’t want to start a new plague in the Realms.”

They heard a roar. "Looks like the Hulk has unleashed his rage onto the vampires," Atali said, relieved. The numbers of the invaders were large. They were outnumbered 3 to 1.

Nearby, Spike was getting frustrated. His blows barely fazed these bloody giantires. Neither did his stake seem to work on them.

He watched Lady Sif swing her blade at one, slicing it in two. That worked. "Dismemberment it is," he said with a shrug. Instead of stabbing movements with his blade, he swung hard, chopping off limbs until the creature could fight no more. He eventually discovered that if he got the head, they turned to dust. "Finally!" he shouted in relief.

"Has my William come out to play?" a voice behind him said.

He turned and saw Drusilla. He faced her solemnly. This time he wouldn't get lost in old memories. He wouldn't think about how his dark love had taken the spineless human he'd been and made a man out of him.

No, he had to show her one last act of love, of mercy.

He had to put her down.

"I'm not here to play, Dru. I'm not sure if you get what you've done here or not, but it's over," Spike said flatly.

"I can walk in the sun like a real girl!" Drusilla said, looking up at the sun with a giddy smile on her face. "I am living amongst the stars, my William. Come with me. We can leave my new children and explore this new realm together."

Spike felt a pang at her childlike innocence, and he cursed Angelus in his mind. The diabolic ass had done too good of job destroying Dru before turning her. She was never quite right. It was why Angel could never kill her. Both men loved her and felt a deep compassion for her. He had to do this quickly, or he'd waver.

"I'm sorry, Dru. I can't," he said. Before she could reply, he moved quickly, stabbing her in the heart with his stake. He couldn't bring himself to swing the sword at her head. A look of acceptance came over her as he caught her in his arms.

"My dark prince," she whispered up at him as the pain engulfed her.

Spike heard her words as her body turned to dust in his arms. "Goodbye, my dark queen," he said, feeling grief at her loss.

"Poor Spike. You've always had such lousy taste in woman!" Buffy said gleefully. Of course, it didn't take Spike long to realize it wasn't Buffy.

"You're not going to win!" Spike yelled at the First, rage feeling him. This was all its fault. It had to keep trying to destroy Buffy, ruin everything.

The First laughed, boasting, "Oh, but I will. Do you think these mountain giants are the only foe I brought to the table? The fun's just getting started!"

Spike looked at the First in dread. Then he scanned the area. There were too many giantires everywhere. He couldn't see. Finally, he shrugged. One enemy at a time. He swung his sword at the nearest one.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_ Reviews make this experience worthwhile, so take a minute and send one! _


	23. To the Bitter End

_ *****Where We Left Off***** _

Thor was having trouble. His father was not there to save the day—it all fell to him. If he failed to put down this latest threat, it wasn't just Asgard that was in danger. It was all of Asgard, and then the Nine Realms. When the giant vampires began cutting effortlessly through his men, he attacked aggressively with his hammer. However, they kept getting back up. He watched Lady Sif and Fandral use their swords on them and still the monsters kept coming.

The roar of Hulk caught his attention. He and his warriors watched in relief as their green giant succeeded in killing one of their enemies. Then Lady Buffy did so. He turned back, shouting commands. "You saw how it's done. Kill them by beheading. Work to knock them off their feet in pairs!" he shouted.

Immediately, Lady Sif and Fandral followed his instructions, killing their first giant.

"It turned to dust!" Fandral shouted in relief.

Hogun called to him. "Thor, aim your lightening at their hearts. See if it kills," he suggested.

Thor was annoyed that he had not considered such a thing himself. Immediately, he called down lightening and aimed its fire into the heart of the nearest giant. It took a minute of concentrated burning, but it worked! The giant turned to dust. Elated, he kept calling lightening, killing one after another. However, it seemed that the more he killed, the more they appeared.

Willow made her way to his side. "Thor, I have an idea," she said. She held out her hand. "Call down your lightening and let me guide it further."

Thor frowned, unsure of her plan. Alas, he knew that she was a skilled witch, so he took her hand and held up his hammer once again.

Willow used the energy he brought down, amplifying it a hundred-fold and directed it throughout all the enemies that surrounded them. Dozens of vampires fell to dust around them.

Thor grinned in excitement. "Again," he said. He and Willow went through the ranks, killing hundreds of the enemy.

Finally, though, Willow waned. "I can't channel anymore," she said faintly.

"Why don't you go back to Loki? Check on Xander," Thor suggested.

Willow nodded. She had just enough energy left to teleport to Xander's side. The medic was startled at her sudden appearance. Even more so when she laid down on the bed next to Xander, asleep.

Loki came in to check on Xander and saw the witch. "What is she doing here?" he asked.

"I know not, your highness. She appeared and fell asleep," the medic said.

"Is she injured?" Loki asked.

"I could detect no injuries. I believe she is just exhausted."

Loki nodded. She must've used up all her medical reserves. "Give her something to speed up her rest. She may be needed to go back into the fight soon," Loki ordered.

He hated being out of the loop, but he knew that Thor's lightening had been working to kill the giant vampires. His mother and he had been watching the battle from the balcony. Since Loki knew that Thor could not kill so many unaided, he surmised that Willow was giving him aid. Her exhausted presence there gave proof of that.

"Mother, I should give aid," he said when he joined her once more.

"What if the castle is breached? You will be all that protects your father and I," she replied. "Besides, they seem to have things well in hand."

Loki knew she had a point, but he didn't like it.

***** _Back on Earth*****_

Faith had nearly three dozen slayers with her, plus Captain America and his friends. She couldn't do much more to prepare.

Robin came up behind her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he assured her.

"It better. If Ethan gets his way, the entire world will serve Chaos," she said.

"That's not going to happen because we won't let it," Robin said.

They were standing outside the high school football stadium. In Ohio, the hellmouth was once again directly under a school campus. However, it was the football field and not the library where the hellmouth energy was the strongest.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked her. "Nat and Clint have half the slayers on the other side of the field. We'll do a flanking and keep them pinned in."

"Sounds like a plan," Faith said.

"I have the air," Tony said, dressed in his armor. "I can shoot the demons from the air."

Faith nodded. "Works for me," she said. "Let's do this."

"Be careful, babe," Tony said to Pepper.

"I'm staying as far back from the action as I can. Don't worry," Pepper said, trying not to let the fear overcome her. She was an administrator, not a fighter. How did she get here?

The sun wasn't quite down, so there was still light that allowed them to see. Faith led the group into the field.

"Ethan!" she called out. "This isn't happening!"

"Oh, but it is, my dear," Ethan said as he slit the throat of the man he had tied up. "All I needed was a little blood sacrifice!"

"You're going to regret that!" Tony said from the air. He shot his ion cannon at Ethan, who threw up some type of magical shield. His cannon blast bounced off. "He's got a shield."

"The girls are on that," Faith said. Wearing comms was a novel experience, but Tony insisted. The witches managed to get the shields down just as the demons came from everywhere and attacked.

Bucky fought back to back with Steve. "I can't believe you finally managed to drag me to hell!" he complained as he dodged a blow from some horrible creature from his nightmares. Or maybe Steve's nightmare. Bucky wasn't that creative!

"This isn't hell," Steve said with a grin. "But it might be if we don't stop that guy!" They made a move to get closer to the warlock but were cut off.

Clint was using his bow from the sidelines where Pepper and the other witches were. He and Natasha were defending them while they worked their magic. Clint was aiming his arrows for the eyes of the demons. It took more than one arrow in the head before they went down.

"These are some tough sons-of-bitches," he muttered.

The sun set. "Tony, lights!" Steve ordered.

"I'm on it," Tony said. "JARVIS, see what you can do about the lights."

In no time, JARVIS hacked into the school electrical grid and turned on the stadium lights.

"Uh, guys, some more players have entered the fray," Tony warned.

Faith looked and rolled her eyes. "Figures," she said. "Girls, get out your stakes! Vamps have joined the party."

"Good. Vamps are much easier to kill!" Zara exclaimed.

That may be true, but the numbers of their enemies were much greater now. Faith couldn't help but be worried.

_ *****Asgard***** _

Buffy was feeling good about the battle. Once they figured out how to kill the giant vampires, they made some real headway. Between the Hulk and the light show Willow and Thor put on, the numbers of the enemy were getting low. Even when Willow had to bow out and recoup, they still seemed to have the advantage.

"I think we got'em on the ropes!" Spike said with a grin.

"I hope so," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," the First said, appearing in front of them as Buffy.

"Why don't you give up already?" Spike said. "Take your loss like a man!"

"I'm not a man!" the First said, putting its hands on its Buffy-shaped hip.

"You're not me either!" Buffy said coldly. "Why don't you stop wearing my face and show your own!"

The First morphed into Caleb. "Girl, you couldn't handle my real face!" he taunted.

The Hulk roared at him and tried to kick him. When his foot went through the ghostly mirage, he tumbled, knocking over a few Asgard soldiers and more than one vampire.

The First laughed. "And he's your mightiest weapon!" it scoffed with a smirk. "I think the Mistress will find a way to end his cheating of death. In fact, I think more of my new friends are arriving now!" With a grin and a wave, it disappeared.

The Hulk got up, roaring at its disappearing image. He kicked a few demons, venting his frustration.

"I am suddenly getting a bad feeling," Buffy said to Spike after the First disappeared, its warning ringing in her ears.

"Maybe that dark cloud has something to do with it!" Spike exclaimed, pointing.

Buffy made her way to Thor's side. "What is that?" she asked, indicating the sky's darkening hue.

Thor frowned. "Heimdall?" he called out.

" _I'm sorry, your majesty. I cannot hold them back. Their numbers are too great!"_

"Who are they?" Thor asked.

Buffy frowned. "Where's Heimdall? I don't see him! How are you hearing him? I have superhearing, and I can't!" she complained.

" _It is the Skrull."_

"Skrulls?" Thor said aloud.

"What's a Skrull?" Buffy asked.

"Another alien race, known for their hostility toward others. They often invade planets," Thor shared. "They've never been bold enough to try such a move here."

"Someone is leading them," Hogun said.

"Yes," Thor said. "I wish our Iron friend was here. He could battle them from the air."

"I'm sure Tony is getting into trouble wherever he is," Buffy said. She watched in trepidation as the ship opened and smaller ships came out.

Their hard-fought advantage was quickly disappearing in the face of the growing enemy forces.

****** _Earth******_

Faith was getting pissed. The vampires were great in number and had managed to keep her and the girls too busy to get to Ethan's side.

"This is taking too long!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Tony, can you do something to thin the herd here?"

Tony had been working on a blaster that used a form of ultraviolet ray. Fortunately, he had the foresight to bring it with him to this battle, but he had not yet had a chance to field test it on actual vampires. "I have a new weapon that might do more than piss them off," he told her.

"Use it!" she ordered. Then she pressed forward, determined to stop Ethan.

She stuck demons with her sword and beheaded vampires. Nothing caused her to falter. Faith was a sight to behold. She may not have the elegance of her older sister slayer, Buffy, but she was every bit her equal in a fight.

Bucky stood fighting several feet away with Steve. He couldn't help but watch the savage beauty as she fought without hesitation. She was like the Black Widow in some ways, but not in others. Natasha approached fighting in a clinical way. This woman,however, fought with a savage enjoyment. From what he could see, all of the slayers did. It was both fascinating and disturbing.

"Faith is making a play for Rayne. We need to help cut her a path," Bucky said.

Tony's bright rays from the air began killing the vampires surrounding Faith.

"Looks like Tony is on it," Steve said.

Two demons jumped in front of them, taking their attention. They couldn't see the other one that was moving closer to Faith.

Robin saw it, however, and he fought valiantly to get to her side. He called out, but his voice was lost in the noise of Tony's weapons firing. Frustrated, he moved faster. The demon was coming behind her while she was fighting two demons in front of her. Some of the demons used their claws; some carried weapons. A few had clubs with spike ends while a handful carried daggers or swords. The demon stalking Faith's backside had a sword. Robin killed the vampire in front of him and ran toward Faith. "Faith!" he called out.

Faith turned in time to see Robin dive toward her. "What the hell?" she gasped as the demon she never noticed swung his sword right at her. However, Robin got in front of her just as the sword came down. He took the blow meant for her. She wasted no time and swung her own sword, beheading the demon.

She caught Robin in her arms. "I got you, babe," she said to him. She knew the demon's sword had went in, but he'd been stabbed before. This would be just another war wound.

Robin gazed up at her, taking her image with him as he faded. "I finally got to save the girl," he said with a smile. His hand reached up and touched her cheek. "My girl."

Faith looked at him disbelief. Surely, the demon hadn't hurt him that badly. He'd be okay. But when his hand fell and the light went out of his still open eyes, she knew. Horror filled her as she gazed at his lifeless body in brutal acceptance.

"No! No! No!" she yelled. "Robin, you stay with me! You can't leave me! I can't do this without you!"

"Faith!" Bucky called out as the demons sensed her vulnerability and moved toward her.

Faith wiped the tears from her face and kissed Robin's face. Already, the warmth was leaving him. Her grief was pushed aside as the rage built.

Gently, she lowered him to the ground. Then she picked up her sword. In that moment, she was vengeance, and she cut a bloody path to Ethan. Steven and Bucky were a few steps behind her, getting the few she missed.

"Now!" she said to the witches. The plan was that whoever got to Ethan would be given a magical shield of protection to ward off the strongest of his magics.

The three witches and Pepper concentrated their power toward Faith.

When Ethan saw Faith, who was a ghastly sight since she was covered with blood and gore from her many kills, the look of rage and hate in her eyes made him quell. "I'm a human, Slayer!" he reminded her. "You don't kill humans! Only demons!"

"I'm not Buffy," Faith said coldly. "I'm the Dark Slayer, remember? You tried to open the hellmouth and turn this world over to Chaos. You deserve to die. Lucky, for you I'm all about giving people what they deserve!" She knew he was trying a spell, but she didn't pause. She swung her sword without hesitation.

Steve and Bucky made it to her side to watch the warlock's head roll.

Steve flinched. Seeing demons dismembered was one thing, but this was a human. It was a horrific sight to behold.

Faith, though, wasn't done. She turned and faced one of Ethan's mages and swung her sword. Stopping them was her main thought. Unlike Willow years ago, she wasn't out of control or blinded by pure vengeance and malice. However, she would not let this continue any longer. Robin would be the last soul they lost that night. She was the head slayer, and this was her responsibility. Robin's death was on her shoulders. The weight of it was already pressing her down, but she would not falter.

They would learn that this wasn't Sunnydale. Attempts to open this hellmouth would not be tolerated. She was the Dark Slayer, and no one would oppose her and live.

***** _Chapter End*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I know you're enjoying this tale, I've decided to post an update. I could've gone longer in the battles, but I figure another chapter or two wouldn't bother anyone. Please forgive any lapses in comic lure. I don't claim to be an expert! Thanks so much for reading. I would love to know what you're thinking. I do think Faith's approach will always be different than Buffy's, but it doesn't make her evil—just darker.


	24. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most exciting, action-packed chapter yet...

_ *****Asgard***** _

Buffy watched in horror as the number of their enemies more than doubled. The ships above both fired down on them and beamed its members down onto the ground.

"Little green men? Seriously?" Buffy asked Thor as she looked at the new threat. They were various sizes and truly alien-looking. Some were her size, and some were nearer the Hulk's size.

"This is not good," Thor said, pointing his hammer the ships. Lightning came down and destroyed a small vessel.

The Hulk roared in rage at the newest threat as laser beams rained down on him. Although they didn't penetrate his skin, they pissed him off. Memories of the aliens who invaded New York filled his mind.

"Hulk smash!" he announced, looking down at Buffy.

"Yes, Hulk, go smash!" Buffy ordered. The Hulk made a leap and grabbed a ship right out of the air. He was incredible to watch.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

Spike shook his head. "Damn, that guy is the strongest demon I've ever seen!" Spike said in awe.

"He's not a demon," Buffy said with a frown. She and Spike were fighting the giant vampires as they talked. They never paused.

"Yeah, I know, but calling him a demon makes more sense than saying he's a lab experiment gone wrong!" Spike said. He saw an alien lift its hand and shoot a solider. "They got f***ing ray guns!"

"We need shields, or we're sitting ducks," Buffy said grimly. She moved up to Thor. "Thor, we need shields. Can you send your troops to get us some?"

"They obey you, Lady Buffy. Order one of them," Thor said, not pausing as he kept calling down fire from the heavens.

"Looks like you finally got your own army!" Spike said with a grin. He ducked a blow from the monster he was fighting. Then he got shot by one of the Skrull's guns. "Damn it! That hurts!"

Buffy ran to the nearest two soldiers and told them what she needed. They moved quickly to obey.

She grinned. "I could get used to this!" she said gleefully. Then she moved her scythe and began to dance with the new arrivals.

***** _Earth*****_

Faith, wary and bone tired, looked at the football field that was littered with demons and a few injured slayers. It was over. She moved to where Robin still laid and sat down next to his body, placing his head in her lap. He was really gone.

Zara approached. "I think that's the end of it. We lost three slayers," she said grimly. "And Robin. God, I'm so sorry, Faith!"

"Who else did we lose?" Faith asked.

"Ash, Savannah, and Tess," Zara shared.

"Damn it!" Faith growled.

"They fought well," Zara said.

"I know," Faith said. "I failed them."

Steve, Bucky, and Tony came up to her and heard her remark. Pepper was a step behind with the witches.

"You didn't fail," Steve said. "In battle, good people fall. It's the reality of war."

"I'm sorry about your man," Bucky said. "We couldn't get to you."

"He saved my life," Faith said, stroking his cold cheek.

"He died for you. He sounds like quite the man," Tony said.

Faith looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. "He was the best man. So much better than me in every way," she said.

"I don't think he'd agree," Steve said, giving her a gentle smile. He held out his hand for Faith, who reluctantly took it, letting Robin's head fall gently to the ground.

"Zara, can you have the girls gather up the dead and take them home?" Faith asked.

"Absolutely," Zara said. She gave some instructions to a few slayers. Then she bent down and picked Robin up.

The Avengers watched the ease in which she picked up a full-grown man. Bucky shook his head. These women were so strong—and without a serum.

"Can your girl do that?" Bucky whispered to Steve.

Faith, of course, heard the whispered word. "B is the strongest of us all," Faith said. "If she'd been here, maybe Robin would be alive."

"You can't know that," Steve said. "It could just as easily be her lying there."

Suddenly, a bright light came down from the sky, and the jumped back startled and wary.

"Is the hellmouth opening back up?" Tony asked Faith.

She shook her head. "No. That's coming from above. Hell opens from below," she said.

"Maybe it's Thor," Steve said.

When a dark-skinned man walked out of the bright light, Tony said, "Uh, that's not Thor."

"Way to state the obvious," Faith said with a snicker.

"I am Heimdall, guardian of Asgard," Heimdall said. "I have come because Thor and Asgard needs your aid."

"Is Thor okay?" Tony asked.

"What about Buffy?" Steve asked in concern.

"They are well—for now," Heimdall said. "A vampire from Earth was brought to Asgard and created vampires from the giants. They have been battling them and winning. However, we have now been invaded by the Skrull, an aggressive alien race. I fear we will be overrun. The All-Father still sleeps."

"B's in danger?" Faith asked in alarm.

"She fights valiantly as is befitting a princess of Asgard, but the enemies' numbers are strong," Heimdall said.

"We'll come help you," Steve said. He looked to Bucky, who nodded.

"I'll have your back," Bucky told him.

"My slayers will want to go fight," Faith said.

"They should rest. They just fought a battle with demons," Pepper said.

"We haven't come close to the end of our strength," Faith said. She could already feel the adrenaline pushing back her own wariness. Fighting aliens had to be as cool as hell. Why should Buffy have all the fun? Besides, it would keep her from focusing on her loss a bit longer.

"Any who wish to come to Asgard need to stand in the biofrost," Heimdall said, gesturing to the white beam still coming down.

"Let's go!" Natasha said. She and Clint were the first to jump into the light.

"What do you say, babe? Want me to take you another world?" Tony asked Pepper.

"I suppose," Pepper said, both scared and excited.

"Pepper is not really battle trained," Steve warned.

"She can stay in the castle and help protect the Queen and All-Father with Loki," Heimdall said.

Pepper nodded. "Okay. I can do that," she said. She and Tony are next.

"Listen up!" Faith yelled, cupping her hands to get the slayer's attention. "Those that are injured stay and take care of yourself and the fallen. The rest of you, follow me. We're going to go help Buffy kick some alien ass!"

The girls grinned and began walking toward Faith.

"I had thought to bring the Avengers only," Heimdall said in bemusement.

"Well, today's your lucky day," Faith said. "You're going to get two dozen slayers, too."

A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he inclined his head slightly. "Your help is most appreciated," he said.

He turned and walked into the light. Steve gestured to Bucky, who followed. He waited until Faith and the girls all walked to the light before finally closing up the rear.

_ *****Asgard***** _

Thor and his Warriors Three were fighting near him as was Lady Sif and the white-haired vampire. The Hulk was doing more than his share by snatching ships out of the air. If it wasn't for the invulnerable Big Guy, Thor feared that they would've been overrun hours ago. However, it was Lady Buffy who fought nearly back to back with him. She was a true warrior—one Thor was glad was on his side. Her red painted blade never stopped twirling. She'd dart away from Thor from time to time and fight with Spike, who fought with Buffy the way Lady Sif fought with him. It was obvious they were well versed on the other's fighting technique.

Yet more and more of Asgard's soldiers were cut down. "I fear that we have not enough numbers!" Thor shouted.

"It is looking a bit grim," Buffy agreed, fighting her fatigue. She'd been in many battles in her life, but nothing like this. Closing the hellmouth that final day had been the biggest of her life. What she was doing now though wasn't a mere battle—this was war.

But then she saw a familiar flash of red in the air and gaped. "Is that Tony?" she asked, pointing.

Thor looked and grinned. "It is," he said.

Then he saw Heimdall leading a group of fighters into battle. "It appears that Heimdall has brought the Avengers to help us fight!" he said with a wide grin.

"That's not all he brought!" Buffy said excitedly as she saw Faith. She looked at Hulk nearby. "Watch my back, Hulk!" Hulk roared his okay and blocked all laser attacks from her as she ran toward the group of slayers. "Faith!"

Faith moved to hug her sister, clinging just a bit tighter than normal. "I decided not to let you have all the fun," she said.

"I'm so glad to see you," Buffy said. "The giants are vampires. The green men are Skrulls. They have laser guns!"

Faith held up a shield. "Heimdall gave us these," she said grinning.

"I can't believe you all are here," Buffy said, hugging another slayer. Then she spotted Steve. With a running leap, she was in his arms, hugging him fiercely.

Steve held her just as tightly, relieved that she was uninjured. Then he saw a giant approach. "Doll, I think you might want to turn around," he said, kissing her quickly as she dropped back down to the ground.

Buffy glared at the approaching vampire. "You are interrupting my reunion with my honey!" she complained. Then she swung her scythe and leaped up, chopping off the giant's head.

When she came back down, Faith snickered. "Damn, B! I see you haven't lost your touch," she said.

"It's the best to take their heads. They're hard to kill," Buffy warned.

Faith nodded and jumped into the fray, her slayers at her side and back. The new planet was unreal—its beauty was intense and distracting. However, an evil thing was an evil thing. Killing it was as familiar as a lover’s kiss, and she swung her sword without hesitation.

The battle raged on.

Inside the castle, Loki grew more impatient as both Xander and Willow finally stirred.

Xander woke first, grimacing at his head ached. He saw Willow next to him. Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Will? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

From the doorway, Loki spoke, "She is fine. She just needed to rest."

Willow stirred and opened her eyes. Then she rose suddenly. "What's happening? Is it over?" she asked.

"No, it's not. We've been invaded by a new enemy," Loki said. "The Skrull."

Alarmed, Willow stood up. "We have to join the battle," she said.

They heard a voice nearby. "We have a visitor," Loki said.

Xander and Willow followed him. "Pepper?" Willow asked in surprise.

Pepper smiled. "Heimdall brought some of us here to help fight. I'm to aid the Queen, she said," Pepper explained.

"What aid can you be?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Oh, she's a witch. I've been teaching her!" Willow said smugly.

"I helped Faith the slayers fight some witches that tried to open the hellmouth," she replied.

"I need to get back out there," Xander said. "You coming, Will?"

"Yes," she said. "Take my hand." Xander did, and she teleported them out of the room.

"That's so freaky!" Pepper said.

"She is very powerful. Almost equal to the All-Father," Loki acknowledged. He needed to fight with them and was frustrated at his inactivity.

Outside, the battle raged on. When Willow reappeared next to Buffy, a laser beam nearly hit her. "How rude!" she exclaimed, turning and sending a wave of power to destroy the alien.

"Glad you could join the fun, Red," Faith said with a grin as she raised her shield.

They fought hard. However, they weren't immune to serious injury. Hogun was hurt by a laser shot to his back. Atali went to his side and opened a portal, removing him from further danger. Volstagg went with her.

Clint and Natasha fought back to back. "I'm experiencing déjà vu," Clint said. "Aliens in the air. Tony and the Hulk pulling down ships while we dodge the fallen debris."

"At least this time there's no skyscrapers to add to the circus," Natasha said.

"True," Clint said with a grin. At least the new green aliens were able to be killed with his arrows.

In the air, Tony was hard pressed, dodging red beams as he shot his own weapons. "JARVIS, arm my big gun for that ship over there!" he said, pointing. His upgraded gun came out and shot the missile. He grinned. "That never gets old!"

Steve was back to back with Bucky, swinging his shield but using it to shield them from lasers more often than not. He and Bucky faced a pair of giant vampires. "I don't think this is what I was thinking of when I enlisted back in the day," he said, shaking his head. Nothing seemed to hurt these guys. "I don't have a sword, and if I release my shield to behead the thing, we have no shield to protect us from the Skrulls."

Buffy heard his complaint and threw him her scythe. "Use this!" she called out.

Although Steve instinctively caught it, he wasn't pleased. "You need this!" he called back.

Buffy just grinned and ran to the Hulk. "Give me a lift, Hulk!" she called out. The Hulk, who was never far from her in the battle, immediately bent down so that Buffy could ride in his shoulders. She held on to his hair.

"We need to go over there and take out that big ship!" she said in his ear.

"Hulk smash!" he said gleefully as he bounded over toward the biggest ship in the area.

Tony saw where the Hulk was running toward and turned to give him support. He fired his cannon at the ship, but there was some type of shield protecting it. The Hulk made a leap and smashed down on the ship. When he bounced off it, Buffy flew off his shoulders, hitting the ground hard.

Steve saw her fall and ran toward her, Bucky at his heel. Her weapon was unlike anything he'd ever fought with, but it felt foreign in his hand. When he saw her jump to her feet, he called her name and tossed her the weapon just as a vampire charged at her.

Hulk was very angry that the big ship wasn't hurt by his attack. It was unacceptable, so he grabbed a smaller ship out of the air and threw it hard at the mother ship. He grunted in satisfaction at the fiery explosion. The big ship was still there, but he knew somehow that the ship was weakened. Tony keep up his own canon blast while the Hulk grabbed another ship and threw it again. Finally, the ship's shield came down, and Tony's barrage of cannon blast finally penetrated. The ship exploded.

The Hulk let out a happy roar and looked for his blonde maiden. He saw his red witch near Buffy and knew it was important to him that she remain unhurt, so he charged toward them, kicking all vampires and aliens out of his way.

When he knocked over a few Asgard soldiers, Heimdall chided him, "Dr. Banner, you must keep control. Quit hitting our men!"

The Hulk gave him an annoyed roar as he stomped by. He went to the women, and Buffy grinned up at him. "Good work!" she said in approval.

The Hulk gave her a toothy grin and kicked an alien in the face who tried to fire at Buffy.

"You know I can fight, right?" Buffy called up to him in amusement.

Faith was watching the Hulk as she fought. "Why do all the guys fall for your helpless blonde act?" Faith asked Buffy.

"What can I say? The Hulk likes blondes!" Buffy said with a grin. "Oh, but Dr. Banner has a thing for redheads!"

Faith's eyes widened as Buffy gave a pointed look at Willow, who was fighting nearby.

"Red's driving stick again?" Faith asked in bemusement. "Hot damn! Wait until Kennedy hears that!"

Their banter was cut short by a darkening sky. "That's probably not good," Buffy said grimly.

She moved quickly to Thor's side, Faith on her heels. "More aliens? Please tell me that's a storm you've called up!" Buffy said to Thor.

Thor frowned and looked toward Heimdall, who was fighting fiercely with his sister a few yards away. "Heimdall!" he called out. When Heimdall looked toward him, Thor pointed to the sky.

A new ship broke through. "Tony!" Thor called out. He had his lightening focus on the new ship while Tony did the same with his cannons. However, nothing seemed to penetrate. The ship made no aggressive move. It did land, though. A bit too close to the castle for Thor's liking.

"Faith, lead your slayers to the new ship!" he ordered. Atali reappeared next to him.

"Who is it now, brother?" she asked warily.

"I know not," Thor said. "I do not like the markings on the ship. It is familiar."

Heimdall came and stood next to him as they moved swiftly. "The ship is Titan," he said as they got closer.

The gate began to open.

Buffy knew that she had to focus on the Skulls and ordered the Asgard soldiers to hold their positions. "Will, you and Xander go back up to Thor. Clint and Nat, stay with me," she ordered.

"Bucky and I will stay with you," Steve said.

"Fine," Buffy said, she gave one last glance at the new ship. Then she put it out of her mind. She had to end the vampire threat before they traveled to other realms. She trusted that Thor could handle the new arrival.

Lady Sif stood next to her brother while Spike was on her other side. "Who else is joining the party?" he asked.

"I know not," Lady Sif said, frowning. Then the ship's doors opened.

Fandral gaped. "Is that the Mad Titan?" he asked.

"It can't be!" Atali exclaimed. "He wouldn't dare come here!"

The intruder walked down off the ship. He was huge.

"He's purple!" Spike observed.

"It _is_ the Mad Titan!" Fandral said in surprise.

"Thanos, why are you here?" Thor demanded.

"To end your line and conquer your world," Thanos announced.

"Is this guy for real?" Faith asked.

"You cannot win this battle," Thor said boldly.

"I see the rumors of your sister's return were not false," Thanos said, looking at Atali. No one expected the red energy blast that came from his eyes. It hit Atali in the chest.

"Dawn!" Xander cried as she fell.

Buffy heard his yell and turned to see. Her lack of attention cost her, though, as a giant reached down and grabbed her. Buffy struggled in his grasp, but the giant was too strong. She could hear the Hulk roaring his displeasure nearby and Steve calling her name. Then the vampire's teeth pierced her neck.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_ Exciting, right? I'd really appreciate it if you took time to review! Thanks! _


	25. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wraps up the action. One more chapter to tie up all the loose ends. Enjoy!

_ *****Asgard***** _

Buffy felt the pain as the giant's teeth pierced her neck. She struggled against its immovable arms. Then she felt herself falling, arms closed around her.

"I've got you, babe. I've got you," Steve assured her as he cradled her.

Bucky stood guard as the Hulk went to a new level of berserker rage. When Buffy was bitten, his roar of rage had nearly risen the dead. Willow had used her telekinetic powers to pull the giant away from Buffy. Now the Hulk was literally ripping its body into parts.

"Is she okay?" Xander asked, kneeling next to her.

"I don't know," Steve said, brushing the hair from her face. She was unconscious.

"I have to get to Dawn," Xander said. "Take her to Loki. She needs blood."

"I will," Steve said, rising to his feet. He took off at a run. Bucky ran ahead to keep the enemies away. Xander took up the end.

Nearby, Thor was calling down lightening trying to get Thanos away from Atali. He'd managed to hit Atali once. Then Lady Sif and Spike jumped in front of them. Lady Sif had her shield up to deflect any attacks.

"Is she okay?" Spike asked as Lady Sif bent down to check her.

"She has a pulse," she said.

"Thor, Asgard and all its treasures will be mine!" Thanos exclaimed.

Willow decided that now was time for the other son of Asgard to come. " _Loki, Thanos is here. He is trying to kill your sister!"_

" _Bring me there!" he replied._

Willow teleported Loki.

Loki blinked and looked at Thor. "I see you've made a mess of things," Loki said.

Thor shrugged. "I've been busy," he said.

"Ah, the traitorous Odinson finally makes an appearance," Thanos said.

Willow threw a bolt of magic at him. It didn't nothing to him.

"He is immune to most magic," Loki told her.

"I will destroy your kingdom and take the All-Father's staff for my own!" Thanos boasted.

"You'll try," Thor said. Then he charged Thanos, who held up his hand again and blasted Thor with a plasma blast. However, Thor held up his hammer, deflecting it.

The two fierce warriors fought a fierce battle. They were evenly matched. It went on so long that the onlookers turned away and began once more fighting the giant vampires.

Xander, though, stayed next to Dawn's side until she opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I am," she said, sitting up. "What about Buffy? Is she all right?"

"Steve took her to get blood, so I am sure she is fine," Xander said. Then he pointed. "Look, there she is now. Steve and Bucky are with her."

Faith ran up to Buffy. "B, are you okay?" she asked.

"Five by five," Buffy said with a grin. "They have some good meds! I got blood and some super vitamin. I feel great!"

"These giant vampires are bad ass!" Faith said excitedly.

"Tough to kill, right?" Buffy said with a grin.

"Give me your scythe," Faith demanded.

Buffy handed it to her. Buffy took Faith's broad sword in exchange.

"I'll give it back after I kill like a dozen with it!" Faith said. Then she turned and ran into the fray once more.

Buffy laughed and ran after her.

Bucky and Steve looked at one another. Steve chuckled.

"Those girls are nuts!" Bucky said. "They make no sense."

"Slayers are a different breed," Steve said. "Don't try to understand them. Just enjoy watching them fight." The two women had already killed two giants. It was clear they were competing.

A Skrull, though, began firing at them, and their attention focused on their own battle.

Loki turned to the witch. "We need to do something to stop Thanos," he said.

"What can we do? Thor's blows seem to not affect him much," Willow said.

"If we can't beat him, we have to contain him," Loki said.

Willow nodded. She threw a green band around Thanos and reached for Loki's hand, channeling his own power.

Thor held back his hammer as Thanos was pulled away from him, held immobilized by the green band.

"It worked!" Willow said excitedly.

Xander and Dawn walked up behind her. "Great job, Will! You did it!" Xander exclaimed, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't get too excited," Loki said. "It won't hold him for long."

"We can send him somewhere else," Willow said.

"I can open a portal and send him far away," Dawn suggested.

"That's a good idea," Willow said.

A Skrull ship, however, appeared above them and began firing. A blast hit Thanos and Thor. Willow joined with Loki and threw up a shield, protecting them from the barrage.

Thor jumped up and raised his hammer, calling lightening down to hit the ship. Tony, too, targeted it with his cannon.

The ship exploded, and the debris hit the shield, bouncing away from them.

The attack allowed Thanos to find a way out of his binding. He held up his hand and tried again to blast Atali. Loki seemed to be the only one looking at him and not the sky.

"Atali!" he yelled, diving in front of her. The energy blast hit him, knocking him a few feet away.

Willow threw her magic at Thanos, but he held up his left hand and shot a plasma blast at her. She deflected it but was unable to stop his next attack on Dawn. This time, though, when he hit Dawn, her body reacted very differently. Her back bent backwards and a bright green energy poured out of her. It hit Thanos, who screamed in pain. Then the green energy seemed to expand and move throughout the land surrounding the castle. Every enemy that was attacking them—vampire and alien Skrulls—were hit with the green energy. However, they didn't scream. Instead, the energy burned them to ashes. In a moment, the fight was over.

"What the hell?" Xander exclaimed, looking at Dawn, who was floating a few feet off the ground. She was still unconscious.

Thanos was getting back to his feet when the booming voice of the All-Father spoke behind them.

"Thanos, son of Alars, you dare attack my daughter?" Odin shouted angrily. He had his scepter in his hand and pointed it at Thanos. A ray of blue energy came out of it, hitting Thanos. The energy moved him up off the ground. Odin pulled him with it until Thanos stood in front of him, but he was unable to stand on his own power. No matter how he struggled, he could not get free from Odin's magic tie.

Everyone stood in awe at the awaken One-Eye God of the Nine Realms, who seemed duly energized after his long slumber. The slayers on the field had no enemy left to fight and had begun making their way to the light show.

"What has happened to Dawn?" Xander dared asked the All-Father.

"I will never allow her to be taken against her will again or killed before her time," Odin said to him. "I placed one of my sacred stones inside of her when I reformed her. It has wielded with her natural power that Earth's monks manipulated. The power inside her now is infinite and cannot be taken from her. Any who try will die."

"Thanos yet lives," Thor pointed out.

"Only because his Mistress, Death, protects him. Not even I can render him a death blow," Odin said. "However, I can bind him and send him to a place that will take him centuries to free himself from." He took up the spear called Gungnir in his left hand and pointed to the space above Thanos' head. A portal opened. "Thanos, you are banished from Asgard henceforth. Do not attempt to return!" Then he threw Thanos into it.

The First, appearing as Buffy, appeared in front of Odin. "You think that you've won? You think that I can't find more enemies to mount against you?" It said with a glare.

"Do not dare to wear the form of our princess. Show your true face!" Odin ordered, blasting it with his scepter.

The Buffy image morphed into a red demon-like creature that grew until it was over ten feet tall. It had horns and looked like every Earth picture of the devil. It even had a tail. Everyone took a step back as fear built in the slayers and Asgardians. However, Odin seemed unconcerned.

The creature burned with rage. "I will have my revenge!" it screamed.

"Not on my planet," Odin said coldly. "The Slayer defeated you fairly. Now we have defeated you yet again. Accept your loss and be gone!" He hit the First with his power, and it screamed in pain and fury. Odin opened another portal and threw the menacing creature screaming into it.

"Damn, B! Who's the old man?" Faith asked, standing a few yards away.

Buffy was moving toward her sister and didn't pause to answer.

"That's Odin, Thor's father," Steve answered, following his girl. "Show him respect."

"How's Dawn?" Buffy asked, running to her. She started to touch her but was put off by the green glow coming from her.

"She will be fine forthwith," Odin said. He pointed his scepter at her and a white glow encased her. Then he reached down and took her hand. "Daughter, are you well?"

Atali stood up slowly and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"You kicked major ass!" Faith told her, grinning.

"A total bad-ass!" Xander added, hugging her. "I was so scared."

"What?" Atali-Dawn asked, puzzled.

"Did you know that your Key powers can reduce vampires to dust?" Buffy asked her.

"Seriously?" Atali replied, grinning.

"I have placed a protective stone inside of you. If your life is threatened, it will protect you," Odin explained.

"So, it's over?" Willow asked. She held out her had to help Loki rise to his feet.

"It is," Thor said. "Now we must see to the injured."

Odin gazed at Loki. "I see you have joined your people to fight for Asgard," he said.

"This is my home," Loki said coldly.

"If you swear to never again conspire to take the throne from your brother or harm any people who is not our enemy, I will allow you to become once again a prince of Asgard with all its privileges," Odin informed him.

"So, one good deed and all the people he killed on Earth is forgotten?" Tony said unhappily.

"Never forgotten," Odin said. "He will not set foot on your planet."

"I did not realize that Earth had such extraordinary people as your slayers," Loki admitted.

"That shouldn't matter. Regular people have to right to not be ruled by an egomaniac," Xander said pointedly.

"Well, Willow almost destroyed the Earth that one time and skinned a man alive," Dawn said, determined to defend her brother. "We forgave her."

All the eyes looking at Willow made her turn very red. "I was out of my mind with grief," she said weakly.

"But it's still an excuse," Dawn said with a stubborn lift of her chin. "I mean, I forgave you. You were really mean to me and tried to kill all of us, but we got over it. Loki promised me that he would only seek the throne of Jotunhiem."

"The truce with Laufey cannot easily be broken. Asgard has been through enough battles here of late," Odin said sternly.

"We are immortal. I can wait until he grows frail," Loki said.

A roar was heard as the Hulk stomp toward them, causing slayers to jump out of his way. He bent toward Buffy examining her for injury. "I am fine, Big Guy," Buffy assured him.

Then he turned and looked at Willow. She smiled. "It's good, sweetie. Bring Bruce back to me," she ordered him.

Without breaking his gaze, he began to change. Then Bruce was standing there, feeling foolish to be dressed in his purple underpants Odin gave him with all the eyes on him.

Odin looked at Willow in admiration. "You have managed to control the beast. That is an impressive accomplishment," he told her.

"Is all well?" a voice called from behind them. Frigga and Pepper appeared. Tony moved to embrace her while Odin greeted his wife.

"I think a major party is needed!" Faith declared.

They all began to gather the injured and move into the castle. Food and drinks were passed around.

Eventually, Buffy heard the bad news about Robin and went to Faith, who was telling a tale tell to the Warrior Threes. "Faith, can we talk?" Buffy asked.

"Sure. What's up, B?" she asked with a too bright smile.

Buffy took her hand and moved her out of the room into a nearby corridor. She released her hand and faced her. "Are you okay, Faith?" she asked.

"I'm five by five," Faith said with a shrug.

Buffy put her hand on her shoulder. "I heard about Robin. I am so sorry, Faith. He was an incredible man," Buffy said.

Faith gave her a hollow look. "He died saving me," she said softly.

Buffy's eyes were full of compassion, and she pulled Faith close for a hug. At first, Faith was stiff and unreceptive in her arms. Then she began to sob.

Steve came upon them several minutes later. They were on the floor, Faith's head in her lap as she continued to cry. Bucky was on his heels and paused abruptly when he spotted the two women on the floor. Buffy shook her head and mouthed, "Later."

Steve gave her a nod of understanding and turned to follow Bucky out of the hall. Both men stood guard over the doorway, preventing any further interruptions.

To see such a strong woman so heartbroken was hard to see. However, they both were very familiar with loss and empathized with the woman.

Buffy knew exactly how much pain Faith was in and would give her all the time she needed.

It was another twenty minutes before Faith sat up. She was embarrassed and gave Buffy a sheepish smile. "Sorry for going all girl on you," she said.

"It's what sisters are for," Buffy said with a pointed look. She held out her hand and pulled them both to their feet. "Are you ready to get a drink?"

"About ten," Faith said with a sigh. She wiped her eyes and face with her shirt. "I totally need a shower!"

"We're both covered in gore," Buffy acknowledged with a grin. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Then we can get our party on. Robin would expect that," Faith said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sure he's watching right now," Buffy said.

"You think?" Faith asked, hopefully.

"I think the people we love see the big moments in our lives," Buffy said. "I feel my mother all the time."

The idea comforted Faith, and she followed Buffy to their rooms to clean up.

Steve glanced at Bucky. "She'll be okay," he said.

Bucky nodded, watching the two women disappear down the hallway. "I've never loved anyone enough to mourn like that," he admitted.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. "There's still time. You have time now to fall in love," he said.

Bucky followed him back to their table, his thoughts distracted with thoughts of love. Could he ever feel that way? Was he too broken? His eyes looked over the group of people assembled. He saw the blonde vampire with a soul flirt with the Lady Sif. He saw Dr. Banner, who held a monster inside, smile at the witch. Even Loki, the bad seed seemed content as he smiled at his sister. He knew enough about all of them to know that they all had their own demons they fought.

Maybe, one day he would be whole. Maybe, one day he could laugh and be as carefree as Xander, who seemed to be the center of so much boisterous laughter.

Someday.

_ *****Almost the End***** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my lack of expertise on the comics didn't detract too much from your enjoyment of my portrayal of Thanos and what went on with Dawn. I was vague about what exactly Odin did on purpose, mainly because I don't know enough about all the magic stones in their universe. But the Key power was mostly ignored in BTVS the show, so I felt using Dawn made the most sense. I had more for this chapter, but it didn't fit the title. I cut it into another chapter. The final chapter is the epilogue and will be posted in a few days. I'd love to know your thoughts on this final battle. Thanks for reading!


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it finally, the end of the line. I hope you've enjoyed the tale. Thanks for kudos and comments. I wrote this story for you. I have no more plans to write more at this time, but I hope you like this last chapter enough to review!

***** _The Next Morning*****_

Odin watched the group of women consumed more food than even Volstagg's stomach could hold and chuckled.

Frigga smiled over at him from her throne. "It is good to have visitors, husband," she said.

"It is. Asgard owes these humans much," he said.

"They are mighty warriors," Thor agreed. "None, though, is as great as our princess." He smiled down at Buffy as she sat close by—at the head of the table, in fact. Steve was on her left, Faith on her right. The Winter Soldier next to him and Willow was next to Faith. They were a cheerful and boisterous group.

"She is worthy of Asgard," Odin agreed, smiling down at her in approval. What a queen she would've made. He glared at Thor. Damn, that stubborn son of his!

Tony came up to Thor. "Good morning, your majesties, Thor," he said.

"Where is your woman?" Odin asked.

"She is getting a tour from Heimdall," Tony said. "A few of the slayers are with her. We'll be getting out of your hair soon."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," Odin said.

"We have a few situations back on Earth that we need to take care of," Tony said. He gave Thor a pointed look. "You'll never guess who isn't dead, by the way…."

Buffy looked up at Thor's exclamation of surprise, and she went to see what was going on. Steve came with her. Bucky, though, was listening to Faith explain to Willow the gossip from their slayer house. He was fascinated by the way the slayer spoke and couldn't seem to focus on anything but her tale.

"What's the what?" Buffy asked them, holding Steve's hand.

"I was just telling Thor about how Fury is a big fat liar," Tony said.

"Oh," Steve said, nodding.

Odin looked at Buffy's hand encased by Steve's. "So, is he the reason you won't marry my son?" Odin asked.

Steve gave Thor a surprised look while Buffy gaped like a fish before sputtering. "What? No! Steve is not the reason I won't marry your son! Either of them!" she exclaimed.

Steve smiled at her. "I'm not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're perfect!" Buffy assured him. But she glared at Thor. "He is not! He's arrogant and cocky, and I want to kick him, not kiss him."

Odin laughed while Tony snickered. Steve smiled. "He is just used to getting his way, not unlike yourself," he said pointedly.

"I'm not arrogant!" Buffy protested.

Dawn joined them in time to hear that remark. "You are so arrogant! And full of yourself!" she added with a smug grin.

"Am not!

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!" Dawn said, sticking out her tongue. "Ask Xander."

Xander was sitting at the far end of the table with the Warriors, Lady Sif, and Spike. He looked up when he heard his name. Instantly, he knew that a sibling argument was underway. "I am Switzerland!" he shouted, shoving his food into his mouth.

"Coward!" Dawn called back.

"He's a smart man," Tony said in approval.

Odin smiled in happiness at the two women. It was times like this that he was forcibly reminded of the familial bond between them. His Atali was her Dawn—no one could deny this fact when they were together.

Odin stood. "Guests, Asgard owes you a great debt for your williness to fight enemies at our door," he announced. All the talking ceased as they looked at him.

"Well, the First was only gunning for you because of me. Really this is all my fault," Buffy said with a sad smile.

"Evil beings like the First need no excuse to spread death and destruction," Odin said sagely. He held out his hand for Atali, who took it. He held out his other for Buffy, who took it even as she gave Dawn a nervous glance. "You two are connected by blood. She is connected to me and all of Asgard. That makes you ours. If your mortal body fails you, I will make you like Atali and bring you here to live out your days."

"That's amazing. I don't know, though, exactly how I will age because of the slayer bit. No slayer has ever lived long enough to age, so we don't know. We also don't know how the slayer line has been changed because of Willow's spell or the affect it may have on me," Buffy said.

"I understand," Odin said. "But know that you always have a place here."

"You have a home," Frigga added, giving her a warm smile.

Buffy hugged them both. It was like having grandparents again. Unlike the rest of Asgard, she and Dawn didn't live in awe of Odin.

Saying goodbye was never easy, but shortly after breakfast, the departures began.

Xander said goodbye and happily went off with Tony. Pepper and Dawn a step behind, chatting.

Spike managed to steal a kiss from Lady Sif, who looked at Thor to see if he noticed. His glare said that he had. Since he had business on Earth, he followed his friends to the biofrost.

Faith looked around one final time. "If heaven is half a cool as this place, I may have to start being a good girl!" she announced.

"That'll be the day," Xander said with a laugh. Faith elbowed him.

Soon, though, the goodbyes were said as they left through the biofrost.

***** _Ohio*****_

After they all made it back to the slayer house, Faith ushered the slayers into their home and turned to the Avengers. "Thanks so much, you guys," Faith said to them.

"Anytime," Natasha said. "It was fun."

"We will make you an honorary slayer. You have some wicked moves," Faith said, grinning.

"She'll be too busy nailing Hydra agents," Clint said. When Faith's mouth fell open at the innuendo, his eyes widened as he realized his misspoken phrase. "I meant, we have Hydra agents to kill or capture!"

"Yeah, that sounds less fun," Faith said dryly.

Buffy hugged her. "Call me when you have the funerals planned out," Buffy told her.

Faith nodded. She held out her hand to Steve. "You and your boy are welcome to fight on the hellmouth anytime," she said, flashing Bucky a warm smile.

"It was different," Bucky said with a slight smile. This woman was not like any other. Even when she was obviously heartbroken at the loss of her man, she fought a war that wasn't even her own. He couldn't help but admire her.

When they left, Faith closed the door and laid against it a moment. Now she had to figure out how to go on without the only man who'd ever loved her.

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

Agent Phil Coulson was coming out of his plane, May and Skye (not yet Daisy) trailing after them. Phil was looking down at the tablet Skye had given him. May and Skye, though, weren't and saw the group of people waiting for them.

"Uh, boss," Skye said, trying not to turn into an instant fangirl.

"Phil," May said sternly.

"Yes?" Phil asked absently.

"Well, look who is not dead!" Tony announced. He was in a suit, not his Ironman suit. Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were with him.

Phil finally looked up. "Guys!" he exclaimed, taking a step toward them. Then he stopped—they weren't supposed to know.

"Phil, son of Coul! You are alive!" Thor said joyously, his booming voice surprising Skye, who was awestruck. He moved to embrace Phil warmly as was his manner when greeting friends.

Natasha, though, had another reaction. She decked him. "You totally suck!" she said, glaring. "You let us think you were dead!"

"Not your best move," Clint agreed. "But I know it was Fury's idea, so I won't hold it against you." He held out his hand for Phil.

Phil rubbed his jaw and gave May a pointed look. _Don't interfere!_ She didn't need the words. They'd worked together too long, so she could read his mind. He took Clint's hand outstretched in relief. At least, he wasn't pissed, too.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am," he said honestly.

"It's okay," Bruce said, holding out his hand. Phil shook it and looked to Steve.

Steve, though, wasn't so understanding. "Leaders are not always right, Phil," he said. "Fury should not be able to make you do things that you know are not right. We were your team. We had a right to know you were still alive, regardless of whatever bull Fury fed you."

"I wanted to," Phil admitted. "Then I got caught up in my job here. There's never a quiet moment." He gestured to May and Skye.

"This your new team?" Tony asked with interest. He eyed the women with obvious approval. "You got good taste!"

"This is my right hand, Melinda May," he said. "This is our computer expert and field operator, Skye Johnson."

Skye couldn't believe that she got to spend the afternoon with the Avengers.

***** _Several Hours Later*****_

Steve walked into his apartment, feeling slightly buzzed with all the drinks Tony had forced on him. With his metabolism, it took a lot to get him completely drunk. They had taken Phil and his girls out to eat. Then they went to a nearby watering hole that Tony knew—he had one everywhere they went.

"Did you have fun?" Buffy asked as she put down the magazine she was flipping through.

Steve smiled at her. "This is a nice surprise!" he said, sitting down on the sofa next to her. He wasted no time in kissing her.

Buffy returned his kiss gladly. Then she pulled back. "I hope it was okay that I used the key you gave me," she said, feeling anxious. She'd never gotten to this point with a guy and was afraid of messing things up.

"It's great. I love coming home to you," Steve said honestly. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "You've made this new world feel like home to me. I love you."

Buffy gave him her 100-watt smile. "I love you, too!" she said, hugging him. He was the one. A fellow soldier, he would never hold her back and feel less because of who she was. He would never leave her for her own good. Then she pulled back again to gaze into his eyes. "When Willow and my friends pulled me out of heaven, I didn't think this world would ever stop feeling like hell. I didn't think I'd ever feel that same level of contentment, but now I do. And if you die on me, I swear to God that I will have Willow resurrect you just so that I can kick your ass for leaving me!"

Steve chuckled. "I will most definitely do my best to avoid dying on you," he said. "I don't want to ever leave you." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "How about you join me in my bedroom?"

"I love smart men!" Buffy said with a wink and gladly leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_*****The Next Day*****_

Thor had enbibed too much the night before celebrating their reunion with their teammate and had crashed at Tony's. The next morning, he had a hearty breakfast and then set off to see his lady love.

Jane was in her lab working. He watched her a few minutes before letting her know that he was there. He admired her total concentration. Her mind was incredible—the way she saw the world unlike most others. That her brilliant mind still managed to view him favorably was a gift that he would not ever take lightly.

"Good morning, Jane," he said, finally getting her attention.

Jane looked up at his voice and smiled at him, getting to her feet. She hugged him in greeting. "When did you get here?" she asked. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes, Asgard is now safe. We had help from Buffy's slayers friends," he said. "I came in on yesterday. Tony informed me that Phil son of Coul is alive and that Nick Fury deceived us all."

"Really? Wow!" Jane exclaimed. "Good for you but bad for Fury. I don't think you can ever really trust a spy completely."

"It is difficult," Thor said. He did, though, trust the Black Widow and Hawkeye. They were his brother and sister in arms, regardless of their spy label.

"How long can you stay?" she asked.

"Father is awake, and Loki has been let off his leash. I can stay as long as I want," Thor said.

"So, all is forgiven? Loki is responsible for the near destruction of New York City and the lives of hundreds of Americans and not even a decade in prison? That's unbelievable!" Jane said in outrage.

Thor sighed, weary of defending his wayward brother. "Atali loves Loki. We love her and have been without her for so long," he explained. "He has fought with us here of late. Both when the Dark Elves invaded and this last time. He has earned some grace from our father."

Jane gave a snort of derision. "You are a forgiving bunch," she said.

"We are when we love," he admitted. He reached for her hand. "I hope your dislike of my brother doesn't keep you for coming to Asgard and being with me."

Jane pulled her hand away, turning from him a moment. Then she faced him. "No, Loki wouldn't keep me from being with you," she said. "I do love you, Thor. You are unlike any man I have ever met. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's great!" Thor happily exclaimed, reaching for her.

However, she stepped back. "I'm sorry, though. I cannot leave Earth and my humanity behind. I've thought about it so much since I last saw you, but I just can't do it. I don't want to live so long while my planet evolves and changes without me. Humans aren't meant to live forever, and I am human," she told him, her eyes full of sorrow.

Thor felt her words like a heavy blow. "I can wait. You might feel differently in a decade or two," he said, not willing to let her go.

Jane's eyes filled with tears. "It's not fair to you, Thor. I can't let you watch me get old and frail and then let you swoop in and banish my mortality," she said. "If I was meant to be your forever love, surely, I would be willing to make this sacrifice?"

Her question stunned him. He knew not how to respond. His eyes simply gazed at hers. Her tears caused him pain, as did her words. Yet he could not deny the point she had made. Xander would never leave Atali. He had been angry at the choice made for him, but Thor knew that he would not ask their father to change him back. His love for Atali was strong enough to overcome anything, and Thor was heartbroken to realize that hers was not.

"It is a fair point," he finally said. "Atali's chosen mate was human. Xander will never leave her side. His love for her is greater than his love for Earth or humanity even if he spends much of his time on this planet. He is an Asgard now."

Jane wiped her cheeks and nodded. "I want to do it. I do. You can't know how much. But the thought terrifies me," she said.

"Would you consider living a year in Asgard as a human and becoming accustomed to our ways? Maybe the idea will not be so fearsome after a time," he pointed out.

Jane's heart ached as she considered his request. The idea of getting to be with him a while longer was so appealing. She really did love him. But then how hard would it be after all that time to walk way? She knew her own mind—it would not change.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I don't think that is a good idea. We'll just grow closer, and then when I still leave after a year, the pain will be worse," she explained with a heavy sigh.

"How do you know? You may grow to love Asgard," he countered.

"I am sure that I will. It's a beautiful and wondrous place," she said. "But it won't diminish my love for Earth or my desire to stay human."

Thor stared at her a long moment, seeing no hesitation in her eyes. She spoke honestly, and he had to accept her choice. "I will miss you," he admitted, the words torn out of him.

Jane moved close again, embracing him. She cried against his chest.

For the last time, Thor held her close. Would happiness ever be known to him?

_*****Connecticut*****_

Clint and Natasha stood on the porch of a modest one-story house. Clint was both excited and nervous. He rang the bell. An attractive brunette with kind eyes opened the door.

"Clint!" the woman said, greeting him with a warm smile. "I didn't know you were coming into town today."

"We finished our mission, so I wanted to see you and introduce you to my partner," he said. He glanced at Natasha. "Nat, this is Laura. Laura, this is Natasha, my partner."

Laura smiled and held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you. Please come in," she said, shaking Natasha's hand and stepping back to let them in.

When she shut the door, Clint pulled her close for a kiss. "I missed you," he murmured against her lips.

"I missed you, too," she said, giving him a look of adoration.

Natasha smiled at the happy couple. Her friend deserved to have someone look at him like that.

_*****Stark Tower*****_

Bruce peered into the window that was in the middle of the door that led to Willow's lab. She was hard at work. He watched her for a few minutes as she talked animatedly with her lab techs. Then they nodded and left her alone.

He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey," he said, giving her a small smile.

Willow's replying smile, though, was so bright it hurt his eyes. He wondered how could someone so good like him when he had such darkness inside of him?

"Hey, yourself!" she said. She raised slightly to give him a light kiss. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sorry, I've been absent the past few days," he said, looking away.

"A lot happened. It's a lot to process," Willow said knowingly.

"Yes," he agreed. "Now that we're back on Earth, how do you feel about me? I care about your friendship and don't want to lose it."

"Bruce, I'm not sorry for what happened between us on Asgard," Willow told him. "I'll admit that it took me a bit to change my view of myself. I keep trying to stick with labels. I remember my last day with Tara. She was always afraid that I was just playing with being a lesbian—that I'd grow discontent. I tried to explain that she was the first woman I loved. When she died, being with a man would've seemed like a betrayal of her. Now, though, I realize that I have to follow my heart and not be bound by a label."

Bruce felt relieved at her words. "I'm glad. It's been a long time for me. I'd like to see if we can make this work," he shared.

Willow beamed at him. "I'm glad," she said. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him.

JARIVS interrupted. "Excuse me, Ms. Rosenberg. Dr. Banner. Tony would like your presence on the roof," he informed them.

"That doesn't seem good," Willow said with trepidation.

"It's not," Bruce said knowingly.

But they made their way to the roof. Willow blinked in surprised when she saw Xander standing next to Tony. He was in a costume. It was dark purple with a gold belt. His favorite axe, blessed by Odin, hung from his belt. He had matching gold boots and a gold eye mask. On his chest was a large gold Z.

"What is this?" Willow asked. She moved closed, touching the outfit. It wasn't made of rubber or steel.

Tony, dressed in his CEO clothes, grinned proudly. "I did it, Will! I transformed hydrogen into a superconductor metal. I made his outfit out of this. He should be able to withstand even a blast from Thor without harm. I mixed it with a thin layer of the metal Odin gave me. I was going to give him the pulsar lift I use in my suit, but he kept crashing. So, I stole Sam's design and gave him wings!" he explained.

Xander pushed a button on his suit. Double wings on each side came out. They were encased in the same gold that was on his suit. "How cool is this?" Xander asked with a grin. "I got my own superhero costume!"

"It's so cool! Andrew is going to flip his lid!" Willow said. "But what does the Z stand for?"

"The Zeppo!" he declared. "I will be the first ever former real Zeppo-turned superhero. Why deny my history? I decided to embrace it!"

"The Zeppo?" Bruce asked. "You want that to be your superhero name?"

Xander shrugged. "Why not? I may not be human in my body, but the heart will always be Xander Harris, former butt-monkey of the universe, the Zeppo," he said proudly.

Willow grinned. "I'm not sure Dawn will approve," she said.

"She's not the boss of me!" Xander insisted. When the three of them stared at him, he winced. "Okay, fine. She is. But she's cool with this. She was here yesterday, and Tony went over the design with her!"

Tony chuckled as he took of his suit jacket. Then he pushed the bracelet he wore, and his suit parts came from above and surrounded him. "You ready to witness his maiden voyage?" Tony asked.

"Dawn said it was better if she not watch," Xander said.

"Where's Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Here," she said from behind. They turned and saw her and Steve. "I was just grabbing a lunch break with Steve. We didn't want to miss watching you go splat!"

"That's not going to happen!" Tony insisted.

"Nope," Xander said confidently. He walked to the edge, turned and gave them a salute. Then he dived off the building yelling, "Geronimo!"

A terrified Buffy and Willow ran to the edge as Tony jumped off after him. They breathed in relief as they watched Xander soar upward. Naturally, though, he hit Tony, who bounced off a nearby building.

"Somethings never change," Buffy said with a grin. "JARVIS, I hope you got that on film!"

"Of course," he replied.

They laughed and watched Xander's antics as he survived his first aerial flight—barely.

***** _The End*****_

_I hope no one was too disappointed. I read a few years ago about scientists actually turning hydrogen into a superconductor metal, so it IS possible. I thought it fit Tony's abilities. No, Thor didn't get his happy ending, but the perfect mate is out there… Yes, this story and adventures can go on forever. However, I have other writing commitments and cannot dedicate any more time. I hope you take a minute to review for one final time. If you never have but have enjoyed my tale, let me know! I found this ending vastly amusing. Every time I re-read it, it makes me smile because I can just picture it. Thanks!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't waste your time or my time nitpicking my story. It is NOT for comic purist but for fans of the movie Avengers and BTVS. This fandom is the most challenging to write for and the fans are rabid. I would hope, though, you wouldn't read this if you didn't enjoy my first story. I did write this story a few years ago before Avengers 3 and 4 came out, so this is my Thanos storyline.


End file.
